


BE MY PRETEND GIGOLO

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Blood, Co-workers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Humor, Ian and Mickey are lawyers, Jealousy, M/M, Protective Ian Gallagher, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 39,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his parents threatened to get a divorce, Ian Gallagher needed to take drastic action. Counting on the fact that his mom and dad would unite to save their son from making a huge mistake, Ian convinces his friend and co-worker Mickey Milkovich to go undercover as his bad boy fiancè.<br/>And it looked as if it might actually work. Trouble was, Ian kept forgetting Mickey's kisses were just part of the act. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(in which Monica gave Ian to Clayton when he was still an infant. So Ian doesn't know about his other family and never met his half siblings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Phonecall

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of  
> 'Operation Gigolo by Vicki Lewis' it is a Mills & Boon novel. 
> 
> I love this story and am always re-reading it. But it's been a while since I last read it so I may not remember a lot and will there4 incorporate my own creativity. So even though the overall story is based on the book, a lot of details may differ.
> 
> Other than that, I do hope u enjoy.  
> :))

Ian is seated in his office staring into space. He got all his work done an hour ago and all the cases he had pilled up are all settled. Ian Gallagher was a divorce lawyer. He had worked in this company for five years now. He had watched marriages end so much over the years -including his- that he wasn't sure he believed in it anymore. He looked at the framed photo on his desk and smiled. It had been taken last Christmas. It was of him, his parents and his younger brother Jacob. 

He loved his family. They had been so happy that day and it showed in the picture. He looked at his phone and willed for it to ring. When that didn't happen he decided to go to the office next to him and disturb the occupant. Mickey Milkovich had joined their practice three years ago. But they had been friends for the last one and a half. At first, the brunette had kept to himself alot. But when Ian got to know him he had found out that he was a really nice guy. He was funny, ethical, hardworking and he had a really big heart. Ian could always count on him. They weren't exactly best friends, but they were friendly. He knocked on the door labelled 'Milkovich' but instead of waiting for an answer he walked right in and positioned himself on the chair opposite the other man. 

He sighed. "C'mon Gallagher, you always do this to me when you're not busy. You always assume I'm just as bored as you are." Mickey complained. 

Ian quirked a eyebrow. Something he was sure he picked up from the other man. "Aren't you?"

Mickey smiled at his idiot coworker. "Fine, what do you want?"

"I'm bored, entertain me."

Mickey scoffed. "You've got a laptop and a smartphone. What do you need me for?"

Ian waved off the suggestion. "They don't tease me back."

"One of these days Gallagher, you are going to be the death of me, I'm telling ya."

Ian was about to tease him for that comment when he heard the phone ring in his office. 

"Thank God!" Mickey said looking at the ceiling and his hands clasped together in a praying motion.

Ian rolled his eyes and got up. He got into his office and sat on his desk. "Hello?"

"Ian!"

"Mom? Why are you calling my work phone?"

"Never you mind. Listen, your dad just left."

Ian went around his desk and sat on his chair. "What do you mean left?"

"He left me." Ian rolled his eyes. His parents were at it again. "I'm serious Ian, it's over."

"Okay, what did you fight about this time?"

"I want to be on top and he won't let me!"

"Jesus Christ ma, I don't need to hear this."

"Urgh! That's not what I mean."

"What _do_ you mean?"

"Well, I want to be buried ontop of your father but he won't let me."

Ian leaned forward. "I'm sorry, what?"

"When we die, I want to be the one ontop. But your asshole father won't let me."

"You are fighting about who's going to be ontop?"

"Uh-huh."

"After you're dead?"

"Yes dear."

Ian groaned in frustration. "First of all, I don't understand why you need to be buried in the exact same hole but, correct me if I'm wrong. Shouldn't whoever is ontop depend on who goes first?"

"That's what HE said. He called you first, didn't he? You're taking his side?"

"Mum, would you calm down? I am not taking anyone's side. I'm just saying..." his phone rang. "Just a second ma. Hello?"

"Ian, thank God I caught you. I need your help."

"Dad, not you too!"

"She called you first?"

"Yes, she's on the other line." he put the office phone back on his ear and now he had two phones on his ears like a crazy person. "Did any of you think to bother Jake with any of this?"

"Why would I? He's not the divorce lawyer, you are." his mum replied. 

Ian froze. "Wait, what?"

"I am leaving your father, and I want you to represent me."

"No, I'm leaving your mother and I want you as MY lawyer." his father protested. 

"Oh my God." Ian breathed. "Both of you, listen to me, no one is divorcing anyone. Take a day to think about this."

"No, I am done Ian, she never let's me get a word in."

"Would you just listen? Take a day, and I will call you both tomorrow." he hanged up when they started arguing.

"Wow." Ian startled when he heard Mickey's voice. He was leaning on the door. 

"How long have you been standing there?"

Mickey shrugged and sat on the chair facing him. "Your parents really want to get a divorce?"

Ian nodded clearly worried. Mickey sat forward and held his hand. "Look, we will deal with this, okay? Come up with some sought of plan. They fight like this all the time, right?" 

"Yeah."

"See? No reason this should be any different."

"Yeah," he nodded convinced. "Yeah, you're right."

"Good. Got any ideas?"

Ian got up and started pacing. An idea already forming in his head. Suddenly he stopped. He crossed his arms and rubbed his thumb and forefinger on his chin in thought. He took in the brunette seated in front of him. He was good looking enough, with the black neat gelled up hair, and the well kept together...ness. He would do. 

Indeed he would do. 

Mickey fidgeted under the scrutiny. Why was Ian studying him like that? 

_Yes._ Ian thought. _Mickey would do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you feel about this so far...  
> :))


	2. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great feedback. You guys are incredible!!
> 
> #enjoy

Ian walked towards Mickey tilting his head from left to right. He stood in front of him. "Get up."

"I am doing no such thing."

"Mickey, Get. Up."

Mickey huffed and stood up. Ian took off his suit jacket and folded up his sleeves. He then undid the tie and threw it somewhere. He stepped back to look at him and he could already see the difference. Ian then raffles Mickey's hair who swats his hand away. 

"What are you doing?"

"Stand still."

The red head undoes the first two buttons of Mickey's shirt. 

"Hey, at least buy me dinner first."

Ian smirks and steps back. The difference is remarkable. Gone is the serious hardworking lawyer. In front of him stands this nonchalant, carefree, approachable dude. If before he thought Mickey would do, now he's convinced he's perfect for his plan. 

He clears his throat. "So umm, remember all those times you've always said 'if you ever need something'?"

Mickey does not like where this is going. "No. No, Ian. I don't know what your thinking but I can't..."

Ian pouts. "C'mon Mick, my parents are talking divorce." Mickey narrows his eyes at him. "Please... I need you."

Mickey looks up at his friend's dejected face and he just knows he is not going to say no. "So what's your plan?"

"Yes!"

Ian goes back to his seat and Mickey does the same. "Okay so, for as long as I can remember, my parents have always disagreed on everything except when it came to me and Jake. Anytime they fought, if me or my brother needed them or if we acted out, they would always come together and 'deal with us' as a united front."

"Okay."

"And by the time all was said and done, they would have forgotten what all the urguing was about and would be in good terms again."

"So you want to give them a problem to solve."

"Exactly."

"So where do I come in?"

Ian stands up and starts pacing, again. "I want you to be my bad boy boyfriend. No, fiancè that would have more impact. You would be their common enemy."

"Wait you wanna tell them we're engaged?"

"Yes. Only it won't be..." Ian gestures at Mickey from head to toe. "you. It would be the bad boy version of you."

Mickey stood up and thumbed his lip chuckling nervously. "Look Gallagher, when I said 'we would deal with this', I meant that I would help you but from a distance, like a very far, far, distance. Not get in cahoots with you and trick your parents!"

Ian gives him that pleading look again and he knows his protests are futile. His friend has always had this power over him. Mickey couldn't say no to this red head. If his parents really did get a divorce Ian would sulk for eternity and Mickey couldn't have that. 

"Fine. How are we even going to go about this?"

"Aaaa! You're amazing." Ian pulls him close and hugs him tightly. He starts gathering his things hurriedly. "Okay it's..." he checks his phone. "2:00pm. Let's meet in half an hour at your place. I'll bring lunch."

Mickey wants to say something but Ian is already out the door. He slumps back in the chair and contemplates what he has just gotten himself into. He has a feeling Ian is going to make him dig up some things he has been hiding deep, deep in his closet for years. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ian is looking at rings when he decides to call his dad. "I want the two cheapest ones you got." he covers the mouthpiece and whispers to the lady.

She nods and places several gold bands infront of him. He supports the phone with his neck and starts trying them on. 

"Son?"

"Hey dad. How are you?"

"I'm great! How's your mother?"

Ian rolls his eyes. "Why don't you call and ask her yourself?" his dad scoffs on the other end which is very noisy. "Dad, where are you?"

His dad coughs clearly uncomfortable. That gets Ian's attention. "You know that building opposite the big supermarket and the famous coffee shop we went to that one time?"

Now Ian understands his vagueness. "Is that where you're staying?!"

"Yes."

"It's right next to a brothel."

Silence. 

"What are you even doing on that side of town? If mom finds out she'll..." then it downs on him. "It's why you're doing it, isn't it?"

"Did you draw up the papers?"

"Dad I am not representing you."

"You're choosing your mother." he says dissapointed.

"I am not choosing any of you." he can hear a call coming in. "I gotta go dad, please be careful." he hangs up and picks up the other. "Hey mum."

"Hey Ian, did you know your dad moved out?"

"What?"

"Yeah, he came and packed up all his stuff."

She sounds unhappy. "Isn't that what you wanted ma?" silence. "Mom."

"Yeah, yes. Ofcause. So I need those papers as soon as possible." she hangs up. 

Ian pinches his nose and breathes a few times. He can already feel a headache coming on. He looks up at the ring lady. "Give me these two."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"I come bearing gifts." Ian announces as he walks into Mickey's living room. 

"Finally." Mickey rubs his hands together and puts his beer down. 

He goes to sit down but Ian is already walking towards the direction of his bedroom. He finds the red head already going through his wardrobe and he picks up a drumstick watching his friend curiously.

"Jackpot!" Ian announces. He laughs when he sees all the many shirts with cut off sleeves. "When do you wear this?"

Mickey shrugs. "Most times we work on weekends too so, rarely."

"Okay, put this on."

Mickey reluctantly puts down his drumstick and takes the offered shirt. Ian is still rummaging through his closet. "Why are these down here? You don't smoke."

"Used to."

Ian looks up at him, takes him in and smiles. It doesn't look like it's going to take alot off effort to turn Mickey into a bad boy. He also realises he has never seen Mickey's upper arms fully exposed like that. They are... impressively muscular. He coughs and tears his eyes away. 

"What tha... Mickey why the hell do you have a gun?"

"Why shouldn't I have a gun?"

Ian stands up and stares at him. "What?" the brunette barks. 

"What aren't you telling me?"

Mickey looks at Ian and decides 'fuck it' "I... This whole bad boy thing you want me to pretend to be, I might not exactly have to pretend."

Ian grins cheekily. "Are you telling me you're a bad boy Mickey Milkovich?"

"Used to be. Used. To. Be. Left that life a long time ago."

Ian seats at the edge of Mickey's bed. "Tell me more."

"There's nothing to tell man. I grew up in the fucking south side, it's who I was."

Ian gets it now. "You cursed."

"What?" Mickey asks confused. 

"You said 'fuck'"

"Oh my God it's happening, it took me months to learn not to curse in every single sentence. You show me my gun, and put me in this clothes and its all coming back."

"This is perfect!"

Ian shouted. Literally, Mickey had to cover his ears. 

"This is amazing. This is wonderful. This is... all we need now is a temporary tattoo and my parents will LOATH you."

Mickey coughed uncomfortably. "I umm... we don' need that either."

Ian was about to scream again when Mickey ran into the bathroom. He came back with his hands behind his back. "I show you this, you gotta leave the screaming for girls Gallagher."

"I promise."

Mickey folded his hands and brought them together displaying them for Ian's benefit. "You have got to be shitting me! Fuck You Up?!? Think I just peed myself a little bit."

Ian sat down in shock. He could not believe what he was seeing. The quiet funny Mickey who only probably had him as a friend owned a gun and had 'fuck u-up' tattoos. He was feeling this side of Mickey and if Ian wasn't careful... He shook his head and tried to keep those thoughts at bay. 

"So?" Mickey interrupted his thoughts as he chewed on his chicken. 

"We will have to introduce you sooner than I thought. My dad already went for his clothes."

"I am so sorry Ian."

Ian nodded. "Thank you for doing this Mick."

"Don mention it."

"Hey, remember that buzz cut you had that one time?"

"What about work?"

"I'm thinking we take the rest of the month off. I was thinking about this reserve my parents have gone to for six of their anniversaries, it's in LA. And they stayed at this beautiful cottages. I figured there is no better place for them to rekindle their love, right?"

"Sure."

"Okay then. We will take our leave, I will book the cottages, book our flights and then call my parents and we can meet them there."

Mickey nodded. "Can't wait."

Ian laughed. "Oh, almost forgot." he got on his knee. "Mickey Milkovich, will you be my fake fiancè?"

"Oh my God!" Mickey laughed as his friend put a ring on his finger. How did he even get his ring size right? 

"See ya." Ian said on his way out. 

Mickey gave him a salute. He sat on the bed and lit up a cigarette so he could refresh his memory. He faced the ceiling and exhaled through his nose. Enjoying the satisfaction that came with doing this. 

Three and a half weeks. In a romantic setting. With Ian fucking Gallagher. And his parents that he was supposed to convince he was a terrible person and an even more terrible son-in-law. 

What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The buzz cut is from 5x5  
> That was one of the episodes I always thought Noel looked his hottest. 
> 
> :))


	3. The First Impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't upload this yesterday. Spent the whole day @ the studio. 
> 
>  
> 
> #enjoy

As soon as Ian got home he conference called his parents. 

"Mum, dad."

"Yes baby?"

"What's going on Ian? Why couldn't you call us separately?" his dad complained. 

Ian sighed. "Been waiting to tell you something for a while now." he took in one deep breath. "I'm getting married!"

"What?!" his parents shouted. 

"Yeah. His name is Mickey. We've been together for four months now."

"Why am I only now hearing about this?" his mother asked clearly hurt. 

"When was I gonna tell you with so much going on?"

"Do we at least get to meet him?" his dad asked. 

Ian went to his bedroom and took of his shoes as he undid his tie. "I'm glad you brought that up. It's why I'm calling. I do want you guys to meet him."

"Thank God." his mother exhaled loudly. "Can't believe you were not only dating someone but you got engaged without my knowledge. You have to bring him over. THIS WEEKEND!"

"There she goes with the yelling again."

"Shut up Clayton!"

"Don't tell me what to do."

"I will..."

"Hey, hey, hey calm down. Both of you! Mum yes, you will meet him this weekend. But I'm not bringing him home. I have organised a trip for all four of us to Los Angeles, remember the reserve you guys love so much? The one with the nice cosy cottages."

Silence. 

"Guys, we are going there this weekend. Everything is already set."

"Ian," his mum started. 

"No mom. We've already booked the flights, paid for the cottages and taken off of work. Nothing can be changed now it's too late." 

"You at least got three cottages, right?"

"No. Only two were available, the rest were taken." he said with finality. 

Silence. 

"Guys!"

"Okay, fine." his dad relented. 

"As long as I get to meet this Mikey, fine."

"It's Mickey Ma."

"Okay sorry, Mickey. Looking forward to meeting my new son in law." she said excitedly and Ian grinned. She was in for a treat.

"Me too son. It's about time."

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Did it ever occur to you your parents might just be bored?" Mickey asked. 

They were in the break room at work standing by the coffee machine, waiting for their last day at work -this month- to end. 

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother has always been a stay at home mom, right?" Ian nodded. "And your dad retired like a year ago."

That actually made a lot of sense. With his dad retired he has alot of free time on his hands. And with him and Jacob having their own places and living their own lives, they must always be at each others throats in that big house. 

"This explains why they're fighting over something as petty as who will be on top of who when they get buried."

Mickey looked up at Ian's green eyes. For the millionth time he wondered why after being friends with the guy all this time, why he was now starting to feel attracted to him. Maybe it was the fake arrangement or knowing he was going to be spending three weeks with him in a none-working environment. He was sure with Ian's personality if they had spent more time together outside the office they would be more than just friends/co-workers. Either way Mickey was..."

"Mickey?"

He coughed. "Yeah?"

"Where did you go?"

"Sorry, I was just... we are really doing this?"

Ian didn't know why he was feeling dissapointed that Mickey might change his mind. He realised he had been looking forward to the trip. "You... you wanna change your mind, it's not too late." he mumbled. 

"No, I'm not. I won't." Mickey reassured. 

Ian tried not to look too relieved. "It's not gonna be hard. Look at it like a short vacation where you just chew, curse and be an ass."

"No! No chewing! Fuck no."

Ian frowned. "What's with the weird reaction?"

Mickey shuddered at the memory. "When I was in high school, I was a bully."

"Shocker."

"Fuck off."

"That's a filthy mouth you got there Mick."

"Get used to it, you get to experience the real me next couple of weeks." Ian laughed but he knew he could hardly wait. "Anyway, at some point I was made to clean under the bleachers where the amount of chewing gum under those seats was..." he visibly shivered. "I just... It was so much. An entire week of removing gum from under the bleachers will get to you Gallagher." he said with feeling. "You do not want to ever go through that man. After that day I never chewed gum again and I just avoid people who do. I can't stand the smell."

"Wow. I had no idea that could be a thing." Ian stated honestly.

"It is... trust me, it is."

"Okay, no gum."

"No gum."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The following morning was the D-day. And Ian was not afraid to admit he was nervous as hell. At some point and time he would have to kiss Mickey. And ever since he saw his muscular arms and found out his co-worker was a bad boy, he had started to see Mickey differently. He knew deep down this was going to be a problem. How was he going to go through this three weeks if his attraction grew? Which Ian had no doubt that it would.

He would deal with that later, right now he had to get going. They had agreed to meet at the airport and Ian did not want to be late. So he put on his black skinny jeans and light green T-shirt and was out. He got into the cab already waiting for him and willed his pulse slow down. 

*

Mickey had texted Ian he was at the parking lot waiting for him. He honestly had no idea what to make of this arrangement. On the one hand, he really did not want Ian's parents to get that divorce. On the other hand, he was positive he was beginning to like Ian. Like really like him. How was he going to deal with the kisses and the touching? More importantly, how would he hide his attraction to his friend if they had to keep making out in front of Ian's parents and spending nights in the same cottage? 

Jesus fucking Christ he was fucked.

*

When Ian arrived at the airport he called Mickey to get his exact location. As soon as both men saw each other they stopped and thought the same thing; 'Holy Fuck'  


They didn't see each other out of their suits very often. At the same time Mickey was thinking Ian looked as hot as fuck, Ian was thinking how edible the brunette was at this minute. He was wearing black fitting jeans that hugged his ass perfectly, and even with the blue checked shirt with cut off sleeves he looked sexy as hell. He had a cigarette dangling from his lips that did nothing but magnify his sexiness. Ian could not take his eyes off of Mickey's arms. The brunette flexed and Ian swallowed 

The following weeks were not going to be easy. 

*

Mickey took his seat on the plane and watched as Ian put their carry on bags on the storage bin. The red head's shirt rode up and Mickey saw the chiseled abs. He quickly diverted his eyes to the back of the seat before him. He never knew just how much Ian was hiding under his suits. Ian moved towards his seat by the window and his crotch was right on Mickey's face. The brunette did not know how he would arrive to LA without spotting a boner. 

"So why didn't you just remove the tattoos instead of covering them up everyday?" Ian asked as he settled on his seat.

"It was one thing becoming a lawyer and a completely different person, and it was another to completely get rid of who I am. And I just couldn't do that. I still needed something to link me back to my roots." Mickey explained. Ian nodded. He could understand that. "Besides, I do go back to the south side. What will my friends think of me if..."

"I'm pretty sure I'm your only friend Mick."

"What? No. I have friends."

"Really? Mention one who isn't a family member."

Mickey racked his brain but came up short. "Dammit, I hate it when you're right."

Ian laughed. "I really am looking forward to seeing the real you though." Ian confessed. 

"You know what, let's start now." Ian raised an eyebrow that managed to look both confused _and_ quizzical. 

Mickey chuckled and turned to the guy on his right who had been sneaking glances at them not so subtly. "Da fuck are you looking at?!" the guy turned away clearly scared and Mickey smirked with satisfaction.

Ian thinks Mickey just got sexier. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

When they landed they went looking for Ian's parents who were supposed to have landed an hour before them. When they spotted them, the two were standing several inches apart. Ian's mom was on her phone while his dad was busy looking at the other people around the airport. Clearly they were doing their best to ignore each other.

Ian's heart broke at the sight and he sighed sadly. "There they are. If you wanna back out, now's your chance."

"Nah man, I love a challenge." he clapped. "Let's do this."

Ian ran towards his parents and hugged them each tightly. Mickey took a deep breath. 

"Show time."

He composed himself and easily went back to Mickey the feared, 'stay away from my child' south side thug. Mickey sauntered towards the threesome. 

"So where is this Mickey honey?" Ian's mother asked. 

Ian turned towards him with the biggest grin and put an arm around his shoulders pulling him closer. 

"Mum, dad, this is my fiancé Mickey. Mick, this are my parents Lucy and Clayton." Ian introduced. 

Mickey saw the shocked looks on their faces as they took him and his tattoos in and he smirked. He turned to Ian and smiled at him. He grabbed the taller man by his neck, pulled him close and practically mauled him right there at the airport. 

Ian was taken by surprise but he did not show it. He immediately reciprocated the kiss and inhaled deeply when he felt Mickey's tongue. He had just began to get into it when suddenly Mickey pulled back. 

"Forgive me but," he licked his lips. "I simply cannot take my fucking hands off your gorgeous son." Ian hears his mother gasp at the language but he is too distracted when Mickey panctuates his words by grabbing his ass.

Mickey let's go off him after squeezing one more time. Ian then watches as Mickey turns back to his parents. "Hello mum, dad." he offers Ian's father a fist bump. "Can I call you pops?"

"No! You will call me Mr. Gallagher."

"Yeah, see," Mickey thumbs his nose and shrugs. "We're gonna be fucking family so, that simply won't do."

Ian tries not to gape along with his parents, as he wonders who this guy is. Whatever happens from this moment on, one thing is for sure. 

Mickey Milkovich, is one hell of an actor.

 

 

TBC.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The blue checked shirt, am still thinking 5x5  
> (thinking it was purple though) 
> 
> I use my phone to write, and not my laptop, so I can't use italics for empasis and have to use capital letters. Personally I hate it but I hope no one minds too much. 
> 
> As usual, love hearing ur thoughts. ❤


	4. The Parent's Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx to the wonderful LanJevinson I can Now do italics and bold!!!  
> OMG its so much fun!!!  
> Thank u X59,542,148 thank you!!

"Ian, I need to talk to you." his dad called already walking away. Ian smiled at Mickey and followed his father. 

Mickey watched them walk away and turned to look at Lucy who was glaring at him. "What do you want from my son?"

"I fucking love your son."

She scoffed and looked him up and down condescendingly. "People like you always have an angle."

Mickey crossed his arms and looked straight into her eyes. "People like me?"

She stared right back at him. "Yes _people like you._ What do you do, do you even have a job?"

Mickey shrugged. "Well, I'm kind of in between jobs right now." she laughed sardonically, glad to be right. "I'm a rockstar mostly. Gonna be fucking famous one day, you wait and see."

"Oh God." Lucy said right before she dropped. 

"What tha..." Mickey rushed to her side and held up her head. "Fuck." 

"Mickey! What the hell happened?" Ian yelled as he ran and knelt beside Mickey. 

"I don't know, she just fainted. Let's take her to the bathroom where there's water." he lifted her. 

"Get your filthy hands off my wife!" Clayton shouted. 

"Dad, we need to help her!"

Clayton breathed a few times and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "It's the stupid things she insists on wearing."

"What things?" Ian asked already panicking. 

"Those women things, I don know what they're called. Just loosen it and she'll come to. Go, I'll watch the bags." Clayton explained and they rushed to the ladies' bathroom. 

They got in and there was just one person inside. "Get the fuck out!" Mickey yelled at her. 

They placed her on the extended counter top as the stranger ran out. 

"Shit. Let me go get an extra bra. She must have a spare. Lock the door behind me." Ian said as he ran out.

"Ian wait, I can't..." Ian left closing the door behind him. "undress your mother." he finished to himself. 

He turned back to the still passed out Mrs. Gallagher and thought there was no way it was safe for her to still be passed out. He quickly locked the door and walked back to Lucy. He undid her blouse and looked at the ceiling trying to avoid looking at her breasts. He also tried his best to undo the thing in a way he wouldn't touch them either. Man, this was awkward.

"God, dammit!" 

She was wearing a fucking waist trimmer and it was on tight. Mandy was always wearing this things and Mickey remembered thinking how unnecessary the thing was. He started to undo it. He was halfway through when Lucy exhaled. He undid the rest of it and she moaned as she returned to full consciousness. 

"What happened?" 

"You umm..." he cleared his throat and turned his back to her facing the other direction. "You fainted."

"Not again." she groaned. "Clayton's going to... Wait!" she seemed to remember who Mickey was. "Why are _you_ here?"

Thankfully there was a knock on the door before he could figure out how to answer that question. He opened and Ian walked in. Outside there was a line of confused women. He glared at them and shut the door turning to look at Ian. 

"That wasn't the problem." Mickey told him pointing at the bra Ian was holding. 

"What was?" Ian asked going to stand by his mother's side. 

"I'm just gonna..." he gestured towards the door and left the two to deal with... whatever. 

Mickey walked out and awkwardly went to stand next to Clayton. 

"She okay?" 

"Yeah, I umm... took it off." he replied feeling even more awkward. 

"You didn't look did you?"

Mickey raised an eyebrow at him. "No, I did not."

Clayton diverted his eyes and looked straight ahead. "Good."

"All good!" Ian announced as they came back with Lucy looking much better. "Me and mom are gonna take one cab and you guys take another. We will all meet at the reserve."

 _Hell no!_ "Ian? A second."

Mickey pulled him aside. Ian looked back to see his father rub his mother's arm right before pulling his hand away as if he just remembered they are not in good terms. He smiled to himself. 

"Did you see that Mick? Did you see how my dad was so concerned when my mum fainted? This is not gonna be as hard as I thought it would be."

Mickey nodded. "As amazing as that sounds, you can't just leave me alone with your fucking dad!"

Ian smirked. "You scared of an old man?"

Mickey blinked up at him. "Fuck you is what I am. And your dad is not that old."

"C'mon Mick, suck it up. See you at the cottage." Ian winked at him and walked back towards his parents. 

Mickey groaned and followed suit. 

 

* * * * *

"What are you doing wearing this shit mom? You don't need it." Ian asked as he held her arm. "You're like, not even big or anything. You've never been big."

She sighed. "To be honest I don't even know honey, I just... maybe your father wants... I don't know." before Ian could lecture her she changed the subject. "What are you doing getting engaged Ian? You just got a divorce."

Ian rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like four years ago mum. Is it that I'm engaged, or is it who I'm engaged to?"

"Wha... what are you even... where did you find him? Tell me the truth Ian, is he one of those men who get hired," she leaned closer and whispered. "for sex?"

"Like a gigolo? Of course not! That man back there is the love of my life. "

"But he's so... rude, and has no job. An aspiring rockstar? C'mon Ian."

It took everything Ian had not to laugh. _That's what Mickey came up with?_ "The heart wants what it wants ma."

"I hope I get to see what it is you see in him." she said looking out the window. "His personality and your personality..."

"Yeah well, he's south side."

She whipped her head towards him her mouth wide open in shock. "What the hell were you doing down there?"

Ian huffed in frustration. "Mom, you and dad need to learn how to accept Mickey because he's not going _anywhere!_ " 

She pulled out of his hold and continued to look out the window with her arms crossed. They drove the rest of the way in silence. Ian turned and also looked out his window too. He decided to watch the scenery before they arrived and it became awkward for two platonic friends to have to share one bed. He thought back to that kiss Mickey had surprised him with. He shivered just thinking about the intensity of that kiss. And it was just their first one. And the grabbing of his ass, where had that come from? If Mickey kept that up Ian didn't know how long his self control was going to last. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So pops," Clayton groaned. "Need any help with any of your shit?"

The older man just sneered and him. 

They had just arrived at the reserve. But even as Mickey offered to carry some of the bags he had to take a moment to admire the place. He could definitely see why Ian's parents would want to keep coming here. The grass was so green, the compound was so huge and clean, the cottages were not big but they looked so inviting even from the outside. (And the distance between one cottage and the next would be perfect if he and Ian were to fuck for real. Not that he was thinking about that) He is pretty sure they had passed a pool and a big classy open area where people were eating, this place was incredible.

Mickey could not wait to go there. This place was all kinds of classy. He already loved it. He could picture himself actually having fun here. 

"Where are they?" Clayton asked impatiently.

Mickey took out his phone and texted Ian. 

Mick: **where R U**

Gallagher: **checking out the mess hall, it's amazing. B right there**

Mickey put his phone back in his pocket and lit a cigarette instead. He started to smoke and saw Clayton was looking at him weird. "What?"

"I kind of want one but Lucy will kill me." he ran a hand across his head. Then he seemed to think about it. "You know what, give me one."

Mickey looked at him wearily as he handed one to him. Clayton lit it up and inhaled, slowly exhaling from his mouth. "Where are you from Mickey."

"South side." he expected Clayton to have the same reaction as his wife but the man only nodded severally. 

They stood there smoking as Mickey wondered what was going through the older man's mind. He then decided to ignore him and looked around wondering which of the six cottages was his an Ian's. Oh God, how was he going to deal with the sharing a bed part? He smirked as he recalled what had taken place a few hours ago. Fuck if he had not enjoyed kissing the red head and squezzing his ass. That had been an after thought but he did not regret it one bit. 

"Finally!" he heard Clayton say and he turned around to see Ian and his mum walking towards them. 

He grinned and waited for them to come closer. Mickey did not hesitate to close the distance between him and Ian as soon as the red head was within reaching distance. 

"Hey babe." he called right before he stepped towards Ian. 

He put both his hands in Ian's back pockets and pulled him closer by his ass. Ian wrapped both hands around his neck as he bent down to kiss him. Ian sucked and bit gently on his bottom lip and Mickey did the same to Ian's top lip. The red head felt so connected to Mickey with an intensity that almost overwhelmed him. Mickey pulled him even closer and Ian could feel their groins press against each other. The brunette pushed a tongue past his lips and Ian couldn't help the moan that escaped. 

They heard Clayton clear his throat loudly and they reluctantly pulled apart. "Can you two not..."

"C'mon pops, I'm just showing my baby some love. I always gotta have him by my side and the twenty minutes getting here without him," he turned back to Ian and caressed his cheek. "I fucking missed him so much." he stood on his toes and pecked him one last time. 

Ian bit his lip and couldn't take his eyes off of Mickey. 

"Now which is our cottage? I fucking need to show him all the other ways I've missed him."

"Umm... yours is number five. We are number one if you need us." his mum stummered and handed them their key. 

"Let's go babe." Mickey ordered. 

Ian started walking towards their cottage and Mickey spanked him for good measure. 

"Oh my God." Ian heard his mum say behind them and he smiled to himself. 

Mickey was doing one hell of a job in convincing his parents just how much he was into Ian. Problem was, his parents were not the only ones falling for it. 

 

 

TBC.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos N feedback highly appreciated :))


	5. Here We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so ummm... I read ur comments N I couldn't help but laugh because. This was literally in the 1st paragraph of the 1st chapter. And I remember wondering y **no one** mentioned it. Turns out no one noticed it!! He he hee 
> 
>  
> 
> _Ian Gallagher was a divorce lawyer. He had worked in this company for five years now. He had watched marriages end so much over the years **-including his-** that he wasn't sure he believed in it anymore._
> 
>  
> 
> Anyhu,  
> Copy paste this links on google to see the inside and outside of the cottages. 
> 
> https://www.chaletsauquebec.com/_photos/Moyen2/809620160718161951576.jpg
> 
> http://teepeemeadows.ca/images/photos/cottages/MooseNorth.jpg

As soon as they enter the cottage Mickey gives a loud exhale and leans on the door right before dropping unceremoniously on the bed. Ian laughs and takes a look around. He absolutely loves this place. He has never been before, but he can see the appeal. _Cozy_ is the first thing that comes to mind. There's a bed and a small table with two chairs, he loves the curtains, the windows and especially the wooden floor. They even have a desk. Now he wishes this vacation was real and that he and Mickey weren't playing pretend. _Wait what?_

"Fuck Gallagher! I haven't been _me_ in such a long time I can't decide if this is fun or exhausting." Mickey says as he gets up and takes in the room. 

"You're doing a pretty convincing job, I'll give you that." Ian can feel himself blush and he stands to go look out the window so the other man doesn't see it. 

All the ass grabbing and the genuine kisses -at least on his end- are gonna get too much to handle at some point, he just knows it. He wonders if Mickey is having the same crisis as him, but he thinks not. His co-worker is _too_ good at this. And watching him do it so nonchalantly makes Ian realise he should be _extremely_ careful lest he falls into the love train alone. 

"As long as we accomplish the mission is all that matters right?" Mickey asks and Ian hears something in his voice that he can't decipher. 

He turns around to look at him and clears his throat. "Yeah." again. "Yeah."

Mickey nods. "So how long do we need to be in here for to convince them we are going at it like rabbits?"

Ian is about to reply when his phone rings. "Dad?"

"Hey son, your mother is exhausted so we will see you and your boyfriend..."

"Fiancè."

He hears his dad sigh. "Sure, fiancè. We will see you for breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Okay dad, goodnight. Tell mum goodnight for me."

He hangs up and turns to Mickey. "Gonna take a shower. They say we should meet them for breakfast tomorrow so, no more pretending today." 

Mickey watches Ian dissapear into the bathroom and thinks he doesn't mind the pretending much so, to him he's just dissapointed he won't get to feel on Ian's ass. But he remembers he has three more weeks of that and smiles to himself. 

He would like a hot shower too so he takes out his phone to check his email while he waits for Ian to be done. 

*

Mickey is done with his shower when he hears his stomach growl. "Yo Ian, I saw this cafè on our way here. Wanna grab some dinner?"

Ian is not really hungry but, _more time before we have to share this bed_ so, "Yeah, absolutely." he gets up and is already leaving the cottage. 

Mickey looks at Ian's eagerness and is glad he brought up the subject of food if Ian is that hungry. He locks the door behind him and jogs to catch up with the red head. They walk slowly towards the cafe in silence each man lost in his own thoughts. 

Ian breathes in the fresh air. "I really like the ambiance of this place."

"Yeah, it's great." Mickey agrees. He senses an awkwardness in the air. 

"That ass grabbing, is it something you planned on using from the get go, or..."

Mickey scratches the back of his neck. "Not really, I just thought it up at the airport and figured, what better way to show your parents I don' respect them, right?"

Ian licks his lips as they enter the cafe which is also in the reserve. "Right." 

Mickey waits till they've settled and ordered. "If it makes you uncomfortable I can..."

"No!" Ian clears his throat. "I mean... You shouldn't stop because, it's clearly working and... I really don't want my parents fighting and their mutual dislike for you might get them to agree on something."

"Your mother does not dislike me. She _hates_ me man."

Ian chuckles. "Not gonna disagree with you there."

Mickey doesn't even wait for the waitress to leave before digging into his macaroni and cheese. "I think we should come up with a safe word."

Ian swallows his scrambled eggs and looks at Mickey. " What do you mean safe word?"

"You know, for when you think I've gone to far."

Ian doesn't think he needs one but he thinks about it anyway. "I'm hungry." Mickey looks at him incredulously and points at his plate of food. Ian laughs. "No, I mean that's my safe word. It's gotta be something no one will suspect, right?"

Mickey laughs too. "That's kind of creative Gallagher. And I would just concede like, 'fine, let's go eat.'" he takes another bite. "babe." he adds as an after thought. 

Ian snorts and laughs. "Did you have a _babe_ in your life before?"

"Nah man, never used that word before in my life."

Ian just laughs again. They pass time with their usual friendly banter just like back at the office until it's clear they're both exhausted and need to go to bed.

* 

They both stand in front of the bed for a couple of minutes and just stare at it. 

"We've been friends a long time Mick, this shouldn't have to be awkward." Ian states. 

"Yeah. You wanna build a fort?"

Ian chuckles. "Like put pillows between us?"

"Yes there is like a million of them."

Ian considers it. "Nah, we're grown men. And the floor looks _really_ uncomfortable."

Mickey looks down and yes, it really does. Both men undress -the brunette trying (and failing) not to look at Ian's gorgeous body- till they're left with only T-shirt's and boxers. Ian is the first to get in and sleeps on the left side. Mickey takes a deep breath and joins him. He literally sinks into the mattress and loves how soft and comfortable the bed is. Especially the sheets. He imagines how wonderful sex would be in this bed where Ian would fuck him deep into the mattress, but quickly discards that thought. 

"Night Mick."

"Night Gallagher."

They both stay awake for a while, each thinking the other is asleep. But soon the comfort of the bed and each other's breathing and warm bodies soon pull them under. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ian wakes up to find his hand wrapped around Mickey's waist and Mickey half laying on top of his chest. They must have gravitated towards each other in the middle of the night. He slowly pulls away so as not to make the brunette aware of their current position. It seems like something that would make Mickey uncomfortable. He goes, brushes his teeth and showers. He checks the time and wakes Mickey up so they can head out for breakfast. As Mickey is in the bathroom he calls his mother. He wonders how _they_ slept. 

"Oh Ian, I was just about to call you. We are outside the mesh hall waiting for our table."

*

They walk towards Ian's parents who are still standing inches apart. Clearly their mutual hatred for Mickey wasn't having the desired effect. He had to up his game or some shit. He takes Ian's hand who looks surprised at first but then smiles. 

"Hello mom and pops." Mickey greets. 

"Oh, God Clayton, he's still here." Lucy groans. 

Ian scoffs. "Where did you think he was going to be?" Ian asks his mother genuinely curious. 

"Thought I had a nightmare." she mumbles but they all hear her. 

Ian shakes his head. "Why are we even standing here? There's barely anyone in the hall." 

Mickey turns to look and there is like five people in there.

"Your mother likes to eat outside so we are waiting for that table." Clayton explains pointing to the white umbrella in the far end. 

"There are empty fucking tables scattered everywhere." Mickey points out. 

Lucy sneers at him. "It has to be that one."

Ian just rolls his eyes at his mother's stubbornness. Thankfully they don't wait for long before the couple is done and they are ushered to his mother's table. On the walk there Mickey spits on the grass and Lucy makes an irritated sound at the back of her throat.

It's when they've ordered and are digging in that Lucy truly shares what on her mind. "Ian I thought you had better judgement than this." Ian drops his spoon and sits back. He knows she's not done. "Elliot was so much better, I don't know why you left that sweet, sweet boy."

"Mum, do not even dare bring _him_ up." Ian snaps angrily. 

Mickey watches wondering who the fuck this Elliot is. He takes a bite of his sausage as he sees Lucy's face turn red with anger. "This... this..." she points at him. "Mickey is disrespectful, made your dad start smoking again."

Mickey sees Clayton also take a bite of his breakfast and roll his eyes. "Dad is a grown man, Mickey _didn't make him_ do anything."

His mothers scoffs and presents her next argument. "He has no money, Ian. He's living off of you until he becomes a _big hit_ one day. And his clothes, his shirts HAVE NO HANDS! And it's not even like they came that way, he tore them off himself."

Suddenly Ian is grateful they are not in the mess hall. "What do clothes have to do with anything ma?"

"It's the sex, isn't it?"

"Mom!"

"Okay, both of you, stop it!" his dad intervenes. 

"Clay..."

"Lucy quiet. _Enough_. This is the man our son decided he wants to marry. Obviously he sees something in him that we don't."

Ian sips his coffee and listens to his dad. 

"What it is," Clayton looks at Mickey. "we will never know." he turns back to his wife. "But he is here now. And your son spent alot of money for this vacation so let's not waste it on petty urguments."

Lucy crosses her arms angrily and leans back. 

"Now, I have organised for a boat. Lucy, you love that. So let's get in the lake and let the fresh air take our minds off everything else." he drinks his entire coffee in one gulp. "No more fighting. Atleast not until we are back in dry land."

He finishes and gets up. "Let's go."

 

TBC.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :))


	6. No One Could Have Predicted It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG the feedback you guys!!!!  
> ILY ❤❤❤  
> Keep em coming, ur fueling me big time!

The five of them were standing by the boat on the shore. Lucy was holding onto Ian, Mickey was smoking and Clayton was talking to the guide. Ian looked back and gave Mickey a big beautiful smile and fuck if it didn't make Mickey's stomach flatter. He could do this. He could totally get on this boat with Ian's parents who hated his guts. As long as Ian kept smiling at him like that, he could do it. He watched as the guide, Ian and Lucy got on the boat. He was about to join them when Clayton stopped him by holding onto his shoulder. Ian's dad then waved at the guide and the boat started moving.

"Clayton?"  
"Dad?"

Both Ian and Lucy called confused. 

"Go ahead, have fun. Ian keep your mother company, she loves this boat rides." he tightened his grip on Mickey's shoulder. "I'm just gonna have a talk with my future son-in-law over here."

Mickey wasn't sure how he felt about that but, _he was a man God demnit!_

"Ready?" Clayton turned to face him and dropped his hand.

Mickey looked on as Ian waved at him from the far distance and he blew his 'fiancè' a kiss. Ian laughed so hard he could hear his laughter from here. He saw Clayton's eye roll and smirked.

"You really love my son?"

"Wouldn't call you pops if I didn't." he dropped his cigarette and pulled out a new one.

Clayton winced. "You're not going to drop that name are you?"

"Nope!"

Clayton shook his head and gestured for a cigarette. Mickey raised an eyebrow at him. _Wasn't he listening to his wife this morning?_

"I thought you didn't care what me or my wife think?"

"I don't."

"Then give me one."

Mickey shrugged and obliged. "Your wife's kind of a..."

"Finish that sentence and I'll shoot you in your fucking sleep." Mickey raised another incredulous eyebrow. "What? You're not the only one that can curse. My mother was, how do you kids say? _Bad ass_."

Mickey couldn't help but laugh at that. "The fuck are we going anyway?"

Clayton dropped his unfinished cigarette and crushed it under his shoe. "For a drink."

"It's 9:00am." Mickey pointed out.

"You don't seem like the type to mind."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They were at one of bars at the reserve. Mickey looked around and they were the only ones there. He was honestly surprised people didn't day drink on vacation. They were on their 3rd beers when Clayton decided to pull out the oldest trick in every rich parent's book. When Clayton looked at him and asked,

"How much?" 

Mickey wasn't even surprised. He leaned on the counter and decided to act oblivious. "How much what?"

Clayton scoffed. "Don't play dumb with me. You know what I mean. Look, I'm not trying to be patronizing like my wife," 

Mickey chuckled dryly. "Right." 

"No, I'm not. It's just that I know that money would go a long away into getting your music off the ground. So I'm thinking we could skip the whole _let's pretend to love my son part_ , and you could go pursue your passion." 

Mickey took a sip of his beer and tapped the counter with his beer bottle. He gestured for the bartender to give him another and then turned back to Clayton. "You don't mince your fucking words, do you?" 

"No, I do not."

Mickey chugged his new beer and leaned back on the chair. "Ian is the most amazing person I have ever met. He has _the_ biggest heart, and has always gone out his way to help me _and_ his clients. He is sweet, kind, he is fucking gorgeous and he makes me look forward to Every. New. Fucking. Day." he took a deep breath. "I love your son Clayton Gallagher, a few hundred thousand is not and _will not_ be enough to give up my happiness."

Mickey watched as Clayton visibly swallowed. The older man turned to the bartender and ordered two more beers. "I have to say Mickey, I expected you to take the money and ran, and for that I apologise." 

Mickey shrugged. "It's whatever." 

"If you could keep that particular conversation from my son, I promise to give you a chance." 

Mickey smirked. "Deal." they knocked their bottles together. He knew it was weird for him to want Clayton to support their relationship since it was fake, but he blamed that on the alcohol. 

Mickey thought about that little speech and tried to decide which part of what he just said was made up. He wasn't sure there was.

"I love my wife." Clayton stated out of nowhere. 

"Good for you." 

"I want her back. I don't care who's on top." the bartender coughed and moved to the other side of the counter. 

"So do it." Mickey suggested. 

"You would think it was that easy." 

"Isn't it?" 

"No. I don't know how it works in a relationship where there are two men but women are complicated." 

Mickey sighed and ordered four shots. He had a feeling he was in for a long ride. They took their shots and Mickey watched as Clayton grimaced. 

"You didn't even flinch." the older man observed. 

Mickey shrugged. "I'm not a fucking pussy." 

Clayton laughed so hard it echoed in the empty space. "I like you Mickey..." he trailed off. "Shit. I don't even know my son-in-law's last name." 

"It's Milkovich." 

"I like you Mickey Milkovich." Clayton said and ordered more beer. 

Mickey was almost tipsy at this point but he was pretty sure Clayton liking him was not part of the arrangement. 

"Do you have _any_ idea how creepy it is that you wanna be buried in the same fucking hole?" 

"It's a promise we made to each other after the birth of Jacob. People in love are strange." Mickey just shook his head. "I am happy my son is happy. Your behavior is a bit... unusual, but I see how he smiles when you're around." 

Mickey had no idea what he was going on about. 

"Lucy makes me feel like I can fly sometimes. You ever feel like that with Ian?" he drained his beer and continued talking. "don't let her attitude towards you fool you. She's just being mama bear. Lucy is the sweetest woman I know." He stared into his beer bottle and zoned out for a bit.

Mickey was about to suggest they should probably leave so Clayton can lie down or some shit, when the said man ordered two more shots and two more beers. 

"I don't know man, should you be..." 

"C'mon Mickey, show me what you got. Put an old man to shame." 

_What was the definition of old in this family?_ "Fuck it." he said and swallowed both his shots simultaneously. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"That was beautiful mom, I see why you like it." 

"Right? I especially love the calm of it all." 

Ian nodded and smiled at his mother. "Wanna eat? I'm starving." 

His mom agreed. "Yeah, what time is it?" 

"Noon." 

_Oh say! Can you see by the dawn's early light! What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming! Whose broad stripes and bright stars, Through the perilous fight!_

"Who is that patriotic?" Lucy asked as they continued to walk towards the cottages to get their respective others. 

"Don know ma. They do sound like wasted freaks though, that's for sure."

_O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming! And the rocket's re d glare,  
The bombs bursting in air!_

The both halted immediately when they spotted the afore mentioned freaks. 

"What is happening?" Lucy asked exactly what Ian was about to. 

They stood there and watched the horror that was Ian's dad and fiancè completely smashed, in the middle of the day, singing -off key- at the top of their lungs while supporting each other's weight. His mother was about to go towards them but Ian stopped her. They watched as the two men walked into Ian and Mickey's cottage.

"I don't think they will be joining us for lunch mom." he laughed and added, "Or dinner." 

"What the hell happened?" she repeated in a whisper. When his mother cursed, that's when you knew she was truly baffled. 

* 

After Ian had had a really strange dinner with his mom, (she thought she was imagining things) he walked back into his cottage. He looked at the two bodies sprawled across the bed side by side and he chuckled lightly. He moved closer and took a photo for future reference. Then stepped back to look at the scene again. 

For some reason this made him _extremely_ happy. He did not know why, but his dad and Mickey having drunk and bonded -even though it completely fucked up his plan- and passing out on the same bed, made him so overwhelmingly content it shocked him. He was just coming to terms with the fact that he was beginning to like Mickey more than just a friend, -sometimes he liked to assume the fiancè part wasn't fake- only to come back and see this.

And now watching the two like this, his chest welled up with emotion and he realised he liked it. He liked it alot. 

He closed the door behind him and went to his parents cottage. The grin on his face couldn't be stopped even if he tried. 

Mickey _would_ be explaining himself in the morning though. 

 

 

TBC..........


	7. Leave Me The Fuck Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...the chptr titles @ the beginning were good. Now I feel like am just grasping @ straws @ this point. Asking myself y I thought chaptr titles would be a good idea. * **shrugs** *
> 
> All the throwing of mama Ian overboard suggestions had me LOLing like mad. ( **still am** )  
> You guys are terrible. He he hee!
> 
> Anyhu,  
> #enjoy

Ian was seated at the table while his mother showered as he checked on his emails. He had like four clients waiting. They were going to be waiting for a while since the first week wasn't even over yet. He replied to them and got up to look out the window. He heard his mother come out of the bathroom. 

"Dad likes Mickey now mum, you have no option but to give him a chance too."

His mum just coughed suspiciously. He turned around to look at her only to find she only had shorts on and nothing else. He gasped and averted his eyes putting a hand in front of his face. 

"Mom!"

His mother just laughed at him and finished dressing. She coughed and Ian looked at her suspiciously. "Okay so, whatever happens today, I want you to know that I love you." she put on her sneakers. 

_That doesn't sound good._ "What the hell does that mean? Why..."

He was interrupted by his father staggering inside. " _Oh My God,_ why did I drink so much last night?"

Lucy scoffed. "I know your Irish honey, but Mickey doesn't look like the type of person you should be trying to keep up with."

Ian didn't miss that _honey_ in there even as he laughed at his father. 

"He's a good lad that boy, I'm sorry I judged him too fast."

"Thanks dad." 

"And he's surprisingly smart." he stopped to think about it for a minute. "Not that I thought he was stupid before, it's just that there were some things he said that..." he groaned. "Need to brush my teeth." 

Ian laughed some more at his father's confused state. "Hey! Quit laughing and go get ready!" his mother chastised.

* * *

As he walked back to his cottage he wondered what it is Mickey had said and hoped to God, he hadn't given anything away. He walked into the cottage with the water and painkillers he had bought this morning. His co-worker turned friend, turned fiancé, turned roommate was just walking out of the shower with a towel around his waist. Ian really tried not to openly gaze at his body but to no avail. 

"That for me? Oh God, I love you!" Mickey said as he grabbed the water and pills from him. 

Ian was busy thinking about the _I love you_ part. He watched as Mickey walked to seat on the bed unsteadily. "You didn't shower with hot water, did you? It only makes the hangover worse."

Mickey groaned and lay back on the bed. The movement uncovered his thighs and _Jesus, they looked so strong and muscular_. For a moment he allowed himself to imagine how they would feel wrapped around his waist. 

Mickey groaned and sat up. Ian quickly started taking off his shoes. "Stop yelling! How was I supposed to know that?" he drained the entire bottle of water and threw it across the room. "I have _never_ had a hangover in my life. Guess I was out of practise."

Ian looked at Mickey and how miserable he looked. He was pouting, and frowning as he stared at the floor. And even though this was a misery he brought on himself, the vulnerable look did him in and Ian couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He went and sat on the bed next to Mickey. He took the shorter man's head and placed it on his chest, and just held onto Mickey. The brunette sighed and nuzzled his head on Ian's chest. 

The red head chuckled. "You were supposed to make my dad hate you, not love you." he said softly, petting Mickey's hair. 

"We had a couple of beers. It doesn't mean he loves me now."

"I think it does. And he says your smart, you didn't give anything away, did you?"

Mickey pulled himself away from Ian and tried to remember. "No, I don't think so. I hope not." then he lay back on Ian's chest who received him like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

"Well, I don't think you did either otherwise he would have said something." he sighed. "He likes you so I don't know what will happen now."

"Your mother still hates me so there's that."

Ian laughed when he recalled her reaction the night before. "Was the national anthem the only thing you two could come up with?"

Mickey looked up at him with a raised eyebrow that tried to dissapear into his hairline. "What are you talking about?"

Ian was busy admiring Mickey from this angle. Looking up at him with his adorable scowl and his full lips and his beautiful blue eyes and....he was getting sidetracked. "What?"

"You said something about an anthem."

Ian slowly got up and grabbed a towel. "You and my dad gave people a show yesterday. Singing or rather _shouting_ the national anthem in the middle of the day."

He replied grabbing his clothes and ran into the bathroom laughing when he heard Mickey groan.

* * *

Mickey wanted coffee, lots and _lots_ of coffee. He picked up the telephone on the desk and dialed the number labeled 'Breakfast.' 

"I'm ordering breakfast, you need anything?" 

"Just bacon and eggs, thanks!" Ian replied from the bathroom. 

By the time Ian came out of the bathroom fully dressed Mickey was on his fourth cup of coffee. Ian came and joined him on the table siting across from him. He was wearing a black wife beater and short shorts. 

"What are you wearing?" their knees knocked under the table but Mickey didn't mind. 

"Me and my mom are going hiking. We were supposed to go the four of us but the two of you decided to get wasted last night." Ian glared at him. 

All Mickey could think was _thank God I'm hangover I hate hiking._ Ian saw right through him. "You're probably glad." Ian said as he put the last piece of bacon in his mouth and stood up. "We will be back by lunch. You'll probably be feeling better by then." he came around the table and kissed Mickey on the forehead. 

They both froze and Ian's eyes went wide. _Oh God!_ He thought as he ran out of the cottage. He couldn't believe how natural that gesture had seemed. It felt so right and he didn't even think about it when he did it. 

*

Mickey felt on the spot Ian had just kissed and smiled. He did not know what was happening but something was shifting. He smiled some more as he finished his coffee. "Fuck." It still wasn't enough; he still felt terrible. He wanted more. Mickey got dressed and walked out. He had just finished locking the door when he spotted Clayton walking back to their cottage. He leaned back on the door and tried to dissapear inside it but unfortunately Clayton spotted him. 

"Mickey!"

He groaned internally and walked towards him. "Sup pops."

"So..."

"So."

"Thank you for last night, I haven't had fun like that in a while."

Mickey thumbed his nose and looked around the compound. "Sure."

Clayton coughed and pointed behind him. "I just saw Lucy and Ian off."

Mickey nodded and wished for this to be over. "Cool."

Clayton chuckled. "Okay, no need for this to be awkward. We got drunk, embarrassed ourselves in broad daylight and passed out on the same bed. It happens, let's forget about it."

Mickey laughed. "Sounds like a _great_ fucking idea." They had just patted ways when Clayton called him again. "Yeah?" he turned around. 

"Last night you umm... I told you about a friend of mine who's getting a divorce."

 _Shit._ He managed to keep his expression neutral. "You did?"

"Yeah. And the advice you gave me to pass to him, sounded so smart and professional. No offense, but it's not something someone like you should know. Why... how...?"

"It's probably just Ian fucking rubbing off on me. I spend alot of time at his office." Mickey quickly covered. 

Clayton laughed clearly relieved. "Oh yeah!" he slapped his forehead like that should have occurred to him. "Of course."

"Sure."

"See you at lunch."

Mickey visibly exhaled as he continued walking. 

* * *

"Sir! Sir! Excuse me?"

Mickey ignored the voice and continued walking. 

"Sir, just a moment please."

Mickey groaned and stopped. He was hangover, he just wanted some fresh air and coffee, or a beer to cancel out the hangover. _Was that too much to fucking ask?_

"Have you received Jesus Christ as your personal Lord and Savior?"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" he said angrily. 

The irritating guy visibly flinched. "Sir I'm just..."

Mickey started walking away. He had seen there were tables by the pool. There was no better place to get a nice breeze so he headed towards that direction. He had just sat by one of the tables surrounding the pool when a waiter approached him -thank God. 

The waiter laughed. "Hangover?"

"You have _no_ fucking idea!"

"Yeah, I figured you would be." Mickey realised the guy must have seen him yesterday. "Don't worry, I got you. What do you need?"

"A beer please."

"Coming right up!"

He looked around. There was a couple kissing in the pool, and a family having breakfast at another table. 

"You know, if you were born again, this wouldn't be an issue."

"Jesus fucking Christ dude, if you don't walk away, I'm gonna fucking punch you!" he threatened.

"Thou shall not use the Lord's name in vain." The idiot sat on the opposite chair. "The Bible also says the lesser you hold onto anger, the happier you'll be."

Mickey leaned on the table and held onto his head. If it wasn't for the kiss Ian gave him that morning he would think the gods were punishing him. The Jehovah Witness idiot in front of him took out his phone. 

"If you read the book of 1st Samuel Chapter four..."

"I'm gonna say this, one last time. _If you don't walk away, right fucking now, I will pick you up, punch you, and throw you in this pool."_

The man leaned back in frustration and looked at Mickey incredulously. "What do you have against salvation?"

"Nothing. What I have a problem with is assholes who don't know the meaning of privacy. Now _leave me the fuck alone_." he growled.

The guy stood up and walked to his side of the table. Mickey didn't even wait for him to open his stupid fucking mouth. He got up and held onto the guy's shirt. He smirked when he saw the idiot's eyes go wide in fear. He punched the guy and pushed him backwards into the pool, as promised. 

He watched in satisfaction as the guy yelled and dived in for his phone. 

"What's going on?" the waiter came rushing as people gasped and the girl with her boyfriend screamed. 

Mickey grabbed the beer that was on the tray and walked away. "The beer is on him!" he shouted as he left. 

 

 

 

TBC.............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, would u look @ that, someone did get thrown in water after all... 
> 
> :))


	8. Should've told me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I told my best friend to read this and see if she remembers how the original went, but Now when she googled 'Operation Gigolo' the original (obviously) showed up, and then _mine_ was the next one.  
>  So she told me about it and we freaked out a little bit. (especially since am using the _exact_ same summary/blurb)
> 
> I Don know if its even remotely possible to be sued or whatever but just to be on the safe side, I changed the title. 
> 
> * **phewks** *  
> I feel _so_ much better!

"Why didn't you tell me you were married?"

"Used to be married."

"Fine Ian! Why didn't you tell me you _used to be_ married?"

"Because it wasn't important, it didn't matter!"

"What the fuck does that mean? You asked me to pretend to be your fiancè. It didn't occur to you to, I don't know, _let me know you're fucking divorced?_

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o 

TWO HOURS AGO........ 

Ian and Mickey left their cottage to go meet Lucy and Clayton for breakfast. It's four days since the forehead kiss. They hadn't discussed it but Ian could feel something had changed between them. He was hoping it was because Mickey liked him too. Sleeping was no longer awkward, walking around the cottage and time alone between them was so much... _easier_. They would have easy conversations before sleeping. It all felt weirdly domestic to Ian, but in a good way. 

During and after the hike, his mother had refused to tell him what her impromptu apology had been about. But when they came back the world had not ended and nothing had changed so he had let the issue go. Though it still bothered him to be honest, because his mum crossed lines sometimes in the name of love. 

This last few days had been nice. His mother was acting _suspiciously_ civil, and the whole thing had began to feel like a real vacation. Things with Mickey were great, normal. Except of course for the part where Ian wants to get on top of the man and pound the shit out of him.

*

As they walked towards their usual table Mickey stopped and Ian turned to look at him. 

"What the fuck?" Mickey asked. 

"What?" Ian asked.

"That man at our table is some kind of Jehovah Witness freak, I ran into him the other day and..."

Ian didn't hear the rest of that sentence because he was busy fuming as he rushed towards the table. He banged on the table angrily and all the occupants jumped. 

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Hello Ian." Elliot said with a big stupid grin on his face as he popped his gum. 

Mickey looked on as the fellow brunette chewed _gum_ and he realised that's the reason why the dude had irritated him so much to an extent of throwing him into the pool. _Wait a minute._ That couldn't be right. 

" _This_ is Elliot your ex-boyfriend?"

Elliot turned to Mickey and glared at him. "Ex-husband. And what are _you_ doing here?" He turned to Lucy. "This is the guy I was telling you about, the reason why I've been MIA."

"Mum, I can't believe this! How could you bring _him_ here? Dad, you knew about this?"

Clayton lifts both his hands and shakes his head. "I'm as surprised as you are."

Lucy ignores them and turns to Mickey. "Of course you would drown a man of God."

"What?" the father and son duo asks.

Mickey is busy dwelling on the fact that Ian has an ex fucking husband but that comment grabs his attention. He scoffs. "That what he told you?" 

Ian turns to him clearly holding in a smile. "You tired to drown Elliot?"

"No, but I'm beginning to think I should have."

"Potãto, potato." Lucy says and sips her juice. 

Ian turns to his mother angrily. "Mum I cannot believe, how could you... You know what, I'm not even suprised." 

"Oh please honey, you're not fooling anyone." she says. 

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She points at Mickey. "Mickey here, talks about how he _can't take his hands off you_ , making a show of kissing you, but I am yet to see our family blush on you."

"Wha...what?" Ian stutters. 

Lucy crosses her arms and looks straight at him. "Uh-huh."

Micky doesn't understand what's going on but Ian is clearly distressed so he holds him anyway. Ian feels Mickey's hand on his lower back and it calms him down a little bit. 

He looks at his mother seemingly speechless. "Let's go Mickey." he takes Mickey's hand and practically drags him back to the cottage. 

-o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o -o 

NOW.....

Ian sighs and sits on the desk. "It _did_ occur to me more than once, but I..." he sighs again defeated. 

Mickey's anger dissipates and he sits on the desk too, next to Ian. He looks down to see his legs dangling however -unlike Ian's- and so he gets one of the chairs instead and sits in front of the taller man.

"Why did you leave him?" he asks softly. 

"Apart from over using the word _actually?_ he laughs bitterly. "He cheated."

"Thought he was supposed to be born again or some shit."

"That's definitely new to me."

"That jerk ass. I hate him more now than I did before." Mickey mumbles. 

"It was my fault." Ian starts. "I was working all the time, never paid attention to our marriage. I saw us slipping apart but still did nothing about it. Next thing I know my family and I come home early from vacation and Elliot is getting fucked by a 19 year old on our couch. Jacob's friend no less."

"Holy shit. I'm sorry man."

Ian chuckles. "Funny thing was, it did not hurt, as much as you would expect it to. We had a clean divorce, everything 50/50 and I haven't seen him since."

"I know your mum can be a bitch sometimes but how can she still like him?"

"I never told her why I left him. They were so close and my mom _loved_ him so much. Still does so, I couldn't. Especially since I know I contributed to the fall out, you know?"

Mickey nods and sighs. _That was alot to take in_. "Wow." he swings with the chair and looks up at Ian.

"We need to do something about the blush." Ian says. 

"Yeah, what is it exactly?"

"It's a family thing mostly. We not only bruise easily, but it lasts for quite a while. Couple of days at most. It's doesn't even have to be a bite, a heavy make out alone leaves us with evidence." he points at his cheeks, neck and gestures at the rest of his body. "So if we were really going at it, I should have it all over me _fucking daily_. I cannot believe I forgot about it. It completely slipped my mind."

Mickey swallows. "And now you want us to create this _blush?_ "

"Yes! Especially now that Elliot is here. My mother clearly wants us back together. And I know her, she won't relent until we prove we are really together."

 _Oh boy._

That's the only thing Mickey can think. He is nervous but at the same time he cannot help the anticipation.

"I'm ready when you are." Mickey says and smiles as he sees Ian's cheeks turn pink. The red head ducks his head to hide the blush but Mickey's already seen it. 

 

 

 

TBC.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, the irritating Christian was not just a random.  
> Kudos to Mary who predicted Elliot's arrival. He he hee
> 
> BurnInFlames it looks like something is finally going to happen :))
> 
> Thanx 4 all ur support guys. As always your kudos N thoughts are highly appreciated.


	9. Let's Create That Blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm...  
> * **wonders how to describe whats in this chapter.** *  
> Dint expect this to turn out this way but, oh well...  
> Hope u like :))

Ian gestures for Mickey to take his hand and he does. The taller man makes him stand up and pulls him between his legs. They just stare at each other for a few seconds, taking each other in and actually trying to decide if they are finally doing this. Due to Ian's position they are at eye level. Mickey watches as Ian blinks at him through his lashes and he breathes in sharply. 

Ian brings a hand to his neck and pulls him even closer. Mickey moves willingly. Now their crotches are touching. The brunette's heart is beating hard in his chest, a loud hammering that makes him wonder if Ian can hear it. 

"You sure you wanna do this?" Ian asks. 

Mickey's throat is dry, he opens his mouth but nothing comes out. So he can only nod. 

Ian's heart skips erratically in his chest. He can feel the wet heat of Mickey's breath against his lips. He cannot wait anymore so he pulls him closer and claims his lips. As soon as their lips touch both men moan simultaneously. Ian licks on Mickey's bottom lip and the shorter man does not hesitate to let him in. 

They kiss urgently, and desperately. The pull at each other and hold each other tighter with every moan and groan. Ian lets go of Mickey's neck and holds his ass with both his hands. He in turn wraps his arms around the red head's neck and pushes his groin even closer and rubs it against the other man. Ian pulls back and moans, placing his head on Mickey's shoulder. 

"Do that again." he says against Mickey's neck. 

Mickey does. 

Ian groans louder and loosens Mickey's belt. He then puts his hands in Mickey's boxers and grabs his ass. It's so soft and round and Ian wants to kiss and bite it. But right now, right now he _needs_ Mickey's groin rubbing against his again. So he pulls him closer and lifts him a little bit. _Perfect._ He then rubs a finger against Mickey's rim but doesn't actually put it inside. He just let's it linger there and smiles when he feels Mickey push against it. 

There are now just moaning and swearing. Mickey runs his hands through the red hair. "Good... so good. Fuck! So so good." 

Ian responds by sucking on his neck. Mickey is feeling so good he can't even think. He knows it's only a matter of time before he comes in his jeans. He thinks he was 17 the last time he did that but right now he could care less. 

"Gonna come." Ian says right before he moans loudly and does just that. 

Mickey soon follows a second later and bites on Ian's neck hard.

They don't immediately let go. They just stand there supporting each other and try to catch their breathes. Ian continues to massage Mickey's ass. He can already tell it's gonna be one of the things he likes most about the brunette. 

"So much for just making out." Ian chuckles lightly. 

Mickey laughs and feels he has to pee so he pulls back. He had forgotten their reason for doing this and it all comes back to him when he looks at Ian's neck. He was not kidding about that blush. From his cheeks downwards, Ian is so pink it almost looks like if they hadn't stopped it would have turned red. It goes all the way down to his chest. But it's mostly on his neck. Mickey finds himself wanting to touch him and he does. 

"It painful?"

"No." 

Mickey nods and goes to the bathroom. 

Ian wonders what's going to happen next now that he has the blush. What just happened was just a make out and grinding against each other but Ian wants _more._ He want to actually put his finger in Mickey's hole next time. He wants to feel those strong thighs around his waist. He wants to fuck Mickey from behind and caress his beautiful ass as he does it. He wants to kiss him until they can't breathe. _He wants more._ He just needs to know how he'll ask for it. 

Mickey is thinking the exact same thing in the bathroom. He wants to know how much Ian is actually packing in those jeans. He wants to see the rest of Ian's body turn that dark shade of pink. They can't stop now.

Ian is trying to decide if he should use his words or pin Mickey against the wall when there's a knock on the door. 

Ian opens the door and groans. "I come bearing breakfast." Elliot says and hands Ian the two hot coffees. 

"What do you want Elliot?" Ian asks as he takes the coffees inside. He places one on the desk and sips on the other. He then goes back and leans on the door frame. "Thanks."

Elliot looks at his neck but doesn't say anything. "Your mother asked me if I could take their dirty laundry to the dry cleaners just outside the reserve."

"It ever occur to you how creepy it is that you still hang out with your ex-husbands mom?"

Elliot looks around and ignores the question. He then pulls out new gum from his pocket, unwraps it and puts it in his mouth. "I thought maybe you also had some and we could both drive there. Save some time."

Ian drinks his coffee. "Sure we do." Eliot smiles. "I don't know if my fiancè will be okay with that though." he takes another sips and watches his face fall. 

"He won't." Mickey says appearing next to Ian. "Go do the laundry, errand boy. Ian and I got shit to do."

Elliot stares Mickey down. "This has nothing to do with you."

Mickey stands behind Ian and grabs his dick. "You sure about that?"

Elliot coughs uncomfortably and steps back. He takes yet another step back and points at Mickey. "You need Jesus."

Mickey snorts. "Oh C'mon Elliot, cut the shit." Ian tells him.

Elliot is about to say something when Mickey starts massaging Ian's dick slowly and licks into his ear. The moan that escapes Ian is not even for show. He turns around and holds both of the brunette's cheeks and kisses him hard. He bites on his lips and sucks on his tongue. He completely forgets about his ex as he pushes on the door with his foot promptly shutting it. He leads Mickey backwards and they blindly stumble towards the bed. 

"Shit Mickey, what are you doing to me?" 

He takes off Mickey's shirt who lifts up his hands to hurry the process and does the same for Ian. They get fully naked and Ian continues to devour the other man's neck and chest and lips over and over. Mickey is not holding back on the moaning and that's just making Ian harder than he already is. 

They finally drop on the soft mattress. Mickey can hardly believe his fantasy is coming true. Ian suck's on his pulse point and grinds on him rubbing their groins together. He hisses and curses. If he knew it felt this good to kiss and touch Ian he would have done this months ago. He is moaning and writhing impatiently under the red head, willing for him to get inside him already.

Ian senses his urgency and wants nothing more than to penetrate this beautiful man except, "We don't have anything."

"C'mon man, we can't stop now."

"You sure?"

"Yes Gallagher, fuck!"

Ian nods and kisses Mickey again only softly this time. Mickey reciprocates heartily. This kisses are making him dizzy, they're making him momentarily forget about their sorroundings. He wants to focus on nothing but _Ian Ian Ian._ He literally hasn't fucked in months so this is... he can't even describe it. Ian kisses down his chest and sucks on his nipples. He continues to lick lower and kisses down his stomach as he massages his ass. 

Mickey arches his body off the bed. Ian kisses the tip of his dick but doesn't stay there for long. He instead gets between Mickey's legs and puts one on his shoulder. The red head licks Mickey's hole and then blows on it. 

"Shit!" Mickey shouts and grips the sheets tightly. 

Ian parts Mickey's cheeks and goes back in there. He licks round the rim at first, right before he pushes his tongue inside and fucks Mickey with it. The older man is a moaning mess which only just encourages Ian. He licks in and out the tight hole. He's spreading spit everywhere which is okay because he needs Mickey nice and wet. He decides to add a finger and Mickey gets louder. Ian starts sucking on his dick as he continues to scissor him open. 

"Mother fffffff..." 

Mickey says before he's pulling on Ian and guiding him back to his lips. He kisses and suck's on his tongue. He can taste his precome and he can't take it anymore. He needs Ian _now._ He grabs both of his ass cheeks and guides Ian inside him. 

"C'mon... C'mon... Fuck yeah!" Mickey yells once Ian has bottomed out. 

"Jesus..." Ian starts moving. 

_That simply won't do._ Mickey thinks right before he wraps both his legs around him and pushes at Ian's ass with his feet. 

Ian gets with the memo and starts moving faster and harder. "So good."

"So big,"

"So tight."

"So fucking hot!"

They both hiss and groan as Ian speeds up. Even though they just came not 30 minutes ago, they both don't think they won't last with how amazing and sweet this sex is. Ian is thinking he still wants _more,_ even if he is still inside Mickey. Even as he feels his orgasm building up at the pit of his stomach. 

"Ian touch me."

Ian grabs a hold of Mickey's dick and watches as he comes hard on his chin and both their chests. The sight turns him on so much he doesn't see his orgasm coming. He continues to thrust until he's sure he's emptied everything inside the shorter man. 

He looks down to see Mickey watching him intently. "Fuck Ian."

"Yeah."

Ian pecks him. 

Which Mickey turns into a kiss. 

Which turns into tongue. 

Ian holds onto Mickey tightly. Mickey grabs onto his ass and kneads it like fucking dough or some shit. Ian moans as he feels himself harden, _again_ still inside Mickey. When he feels Ian gets hard his dick gets hard too. Ian starts to move and this time it's even better because they have Ian's come as lube. 

Ian leans back and lifts Mickey's right leg, putting it on his shoulder. He holds onto the headboard and starts drilling into him relentlessly as both men chase orgasm number three. 

 

 

 

TBC........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saw the sn7 trailer. Only one more month. Yeeei!!! I can't wait. No sign of Mickey though :(  
> (I hope they're just keeping him as a surprise) 
> 
> For those who don't watch Shameless anymore, Carl is hot as all fuck!!! (even though he just gave his girlfriend gorrnohea (sp) It's hard to reconcile him with the sn1 & 2 kid. 
> 
> Anyhu,  
> Hope u enjoyed this chaptr too!!  
> It's 3:00am here. I sleep Now.  
> Remember, **stay safe**  
>  Kudos N comments. :))


	10. Gone Too Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm so, the previous chptr _completely_ got away from me, so this is where I completely divert from the book.  
>  Hope y'all still enjoy!!! 
> 
> @Suzy, I know ul notice the few lines I 'borrowed' from u. He he hee 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy everyone!!!  
> Mob❤

Mickey had his eyes closed smiling gently as he continued touching on Ian. He caressed his face, trailed his hand down his shoulder, chest, and went down his stomach. He felt Ian shake and he knew the redhead was laughing. 

"You ticklish Gallagher?"

He opened his eyes and his laughter caught in his throat. "Holy shit Ian, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Ian groans and lays on his front. He then groans some more into his pillow. "I know. I _know_."

Mickey knows Ian is lying on his front to hide his face, neck and chest but it's not like his back is any better. "Gallagher, I think you might scare a few people with this." he rans a hand down the soft but defined back. 

"Yeah, will have to wear a jumper. Don't want people thinking I have some type of contagious disease." he chuckles. "Don worry, you'll get used to it."

Somehow it gets even quieter and there's an awkwardness in the air. 

" _If,_ there's going to be a next time." Ian diverts his eyes from Mickey's and looks at his chest instead, suddenly unsure. 

"You're positive this doesn't hurt?" Mickey enjoyed the fuck out of last night but the last thing he wants to do is hurt Ian, even though he _does_ want a repeat. 

"Yes, I promise."

"Then Fuck yeah I want more of this." he panctuates by grabbing Ian's dick.

Ian laughs, holds Mickey thigh and situates him on top of him. Mickey's laughs and hugs Ian tight. The red head starts making out with his neck and Mickey fucking _giggles._

_You always do this Lucy. Why did you even bring him here?_

_Because I want our son to be happy!_

_And going behind his back seemed like a good idea to you?_

Mickey is just about to get on Ian's dick when they pause.

 _Clayton, I realise you and Mickey are best buddies now, but I know you remember how much Ian and Elliot..._

They can't hear anymore because his parents presumably keep walking. 

"Dammit I'd forgotten your idiot ex husband is around." 

Mickey gets up and heads into the shower. Ian leans back on the headboard and curses Elliot for ruining sex without even being in the room. It's just as well since his parents will be calling him soon so they can get to breakfast anyway.

"Gonna have to lend me one of your jumpers Mick, I didn't bring any with me." Ian says even though he's already got in on. 

Mickey laughs. "I'm pretty sure when you borrow something you're sapposed so wait for a _yes_ Gallagher."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't... I didn't mean... I..." Ian stammers and takes off the jumper.

"Jesus Ian, I'm joking." Mickey says giving it back. 

Ian takes it back and smiles sheepishly. Mickey is pretty sure Ian is blushing he just can't see it right now.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

There is nothing but awkward silence. 

Ian looks around the table. Elliot is generally a nice guy, he gets that. But for once he wishes his mother knew the truth about what went down, because she would be concentrating on mending her marriage instead of giving Elliot all her attention. He _shouldn't_ be here, he's ruining Ian's entire plan! 

"You wanna go do laundry later? We can hire a car." Ian whispers to Mickey. 

Mickey thinks he doesn't mind going round the town for a little bit. "Sure." If he forgets who came up with the idea, he can admit it's not a bad one. They do need clean clothes after all. 

Ian finishes up his breakfast and goes back to the cottage to get their dirty laundry. He gives Mickey one long kiss before he leaves. He loves how they're not even pretending at this point. 

Mickey turns back to the table once Ian leaves. He finds Elliot giving him the stinkiest eye in history. Mickey just gives him a smirk that he hopes says _'That's right, he's with me now.'_

He finishes his breakfast and leaves the table. He's walking towards the exist of the reserve where Ian is waiting with the car when he notices he's not alone. 

"You need something?"

Eliott shrugs. "Don't think I didn't notice Ian only got his blush after Lucy brought it up."

"You got a point?"

Elliot crosses his arms and pops his gum. "Ian loved me _first,_ he was with me _first_. He was _married_ to _me_ first!." he points at his chest. 

"Yeah, till you cheated you piece of shit!"

Elliot chuckles darkly. "Doesn't matter, you may be his fiancè now, but you don't hold a candle to his _first love."_

Mickey gets closer to Elliot who steps back. _Coward._ He scoffs. "Listen to me, if you think Ian would even consider taking you back, you're fucking _delusional_. We're together, you may have been with him first but you fucked it up. So you need to fucking deal or I will _make_ you. You hear me?" 

Mickey pushes him and Elliot stumbles. "Come near me or Ian again and I swear to God I'm not gonna use my fucking words next time." 

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They're driving into town but Mickey's been quiet since they got in the car. He hasn't said a word and Ian is worried. 

"Mickey what's wrong?"

The brunette continues to look out the window and Ian decides to park by the side of the road. He stops and faces Mickey, taking his hand. "Mickey talk to me."

Mickey looks down at their joint hands and sighs. "When I lived in the south side, I didn't even give people second chances. You fuck with me _or_ my family, you get a beat down. No questions asked. And if I do ask questions, I do it _while_ I'm handing your ass to ya."

Ian doesn't know where this is going. "O...kay."

"If that Elliot steps up to me _one more time,_..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Fucker came up to me, talking about how you were his first."

Ian leans back and rans a hand across his face. "Unbelievable."

"Yeah."

"Tell you what, if he does anything like that again, I'll help you give him that beatdown."

That gets Mickey to smile and Ian decides he will never allow Mickey to frown again. "Let's go take care of our clothes and then maybe we can go for a date back at the reserve. Maybe grab a few beers." Ian stares at the stirring wheel. "I'd really like that." he says shyly.

Mickey squeezes his hand. "Wouldn't mind that either Gallagher."

When they get to the cleaners Ian ditches Mickey and goes to look for lube. He has always preferred to live like an optimistic after all. As he walks back to the cleaners he smiles to himself. He thinks about how this entire trip was so his parents could rekindle their love for each other. Turns out Ian and Mickey are the ones doing all the loving. At this point he doesnt even know where his parents are in their relationship. But at least _he_ knows where he wants to be with Mickey. 

More importantly, he can't wait to get back to the cottage so they make use of the lube. 

*

"Where did you go?"

"Sorry."

Mickey just shakes his head. "He says to come back in 2 hours so maybe we can look around or some shit."

"Okay. Let's just get my bottle of water from the car first." Ian replies and they start walking towards the car. 

Ian reaches into the backseat but when he bends Mickey stands behind him and touches his crotch on Ian's ass. 

He is hard. 

Ian chuckles to himself. "Mick."

"I don't know Gallagher. Seems to me like the blush is fading, we should do something about that. For the sake of appearances."

Ian stands and turns around. "For appearances?"

"For appearances."

Ian bites his lip and gets in the back seat pulling Mickey in with him. Guess they get to use the lube much earlier. Ian is _not_ complaining.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As soon as they've dropped off their clothes back at the cottage, it's almost 7:00pm. After fucking in the car _twice,_ they went for a drive. After the drive they picked up their clean laundry and headed back to the reserve. On the way back they stopped and fucked one more time before returning the car. The only thing that prevented them to do it in the shower was the fact that they were both extremely hungry since they'd only had breakfast taking them through the day. So they decided to avoid dinner with Lucy and Clayton since Elliot would be there. Instead they ate at the mesh hall before heading to one of the bars at the reserve. Mickey wanted to avoid the last one because he didn't want the bartender to think he was an alcoholic. Ian considered that thought stupid and laughed it up for 10 minutes. 

"Great. We are not the only ones here." Mickey commented as they took one of the booths. 

Ian laughed. "I'm guessing last time it was just you and dad?"

"Yeah. 'Twas fucking weird man, but by the fourth beer it started to seem natural."

Ian laughed again and signaled for a waiter. 

Both men sat there drinking, talking and laughing -Ian more than Mickey- and basically enjoying each other's company. Mickey found Ian charming and great company. Ian found Mickey funny and overall amazing. Both mean didn't want to ever part ways and they spent the rest of the night enjoying each other's company. 

At around midnight both men could admit that they were completely drunk, but were very grateful their cottage was within walking distance. 

"I was thinking about... about this guy, I met the night before you got the call... the phone call from your parents and came up with this in...sane plan." Mickey slurred. 

"He... is he cuter than... me?" Ian slurred back. 

"No, he gave me his... fucking number but I'm thinking there is no need to... to call him back now."

Ian scoots closer to Mickey and grabs his neck. "No there is not." He says right before he gives him a deep sloppy kiss that Mickey returns just as sloppily. 

Ian giggles. "You... think we've had enough?"

"Yeah. Fuck, I will go pee and then we can... we can go to bed."

"Okay." Ian kisses him again. "Come back to me."

Mickey staggers to the men's room. After he's done he washes his hands while laughing at the fact that he couldn't aim. He walks towards the door watching his feet for some reason. He's about to open it when someone pushes the door open and Mickey is pinned against the wall. 

"Ian..." 

Mickey closes his eyes right before Ian is kissing him deep and hard. He puts a hand on Ian's head so he can run his hand in that soft hair he's come to love so much. Ian changes the angle and moans and... 

Wait a fucking minute. 

_Ian doesn't taste like this. Ian's hair is not this long. Ian DOESNT moan like that._

Mickey has never sobered up faster in his life. He pushes the imposter back roughly and Elliot falls on his ass. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

 

 

TBC.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * **hides under the bed.** *


	11. Gone Too Far (prt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am finally back home. _Thank God._ After a 16hr journey to and fro, so here is the new chptr!!
> 
> Warning: Violence. It's kinda bad too.

Elliot smirkes at Mickey from the floor. Fucker doesn't even look the least bit remorseful. Mickey walks towards him, grabs his shirt and lifts him up from the floor. 

"What did I say? What did I fucking tell ya?" 

Mickey asks angrily and pushes Elliot against the other wall. The asshole makes an _oof_ sound from the impact right before spitting on Mickey. The brunette chuckles darkly. 

"Wrong fucking move."

-o-o-o-o-o

 

Ian looks around the still packed bar. He misses Mickey. Where is he? Even if he was taking a shit it shouldn't take this fucking long. Ian slides out of the booth with effort. He takes a minute to steady himself and sauntered towards the bathroom. He kicks the door open with his foot and the sight that greets him confuses him. 

He blinks. 

His boyfriend, wait _no_ his Mickey, is breathing really hard and has his elbow on his ex's neck, holding him against the wall. Elliot is also seething. He moves closer, slowly. 

"Mickey?" 

 

-o-o-o-o

After all that took place they're definitely not drunk anymore. The duo is back at the cottage and Ian is seated on the toilet as Mickey cleans the blood from his hands. He pulls the small stool he's seated on closer to Ian as he dabs antiseptic on Ian's bruised fingers. The red head is in turn wiping at the blood on Mickey's nose with a wet cloth. 

"Known you a long time Ian. Never seen this side of you before. You really went off on him." Mickey states quietly. 

"He touched you." Ian repeats for what seems like the umpteenth time. He holds the back of Mickey's neck and pulls him closer. He buries his nose in the dark hair and inhales deeply. "He fucking touched you." 

Mickey sighed and continued to wipe on Ian's fingers. He has never seen Ian _that_ upset. No that's not the right word. _Angry,_ never seen him that fucking _furious_.

 

 _Few Minutes Ago._  
\----------------------------------------

No one moves. 

Ian gets even more worried. 

"Mickey what's going on?"

Ian walks towards the wall where both men are not acknowledging him. He looks at Elliot who is glaring at Mickey. But it's when he looks at Mickey that his blood boils. _Is his nose bleeding?_

"He hit you?" Ian spits. The question is directed at Mickey but he's looking at Elliot.

"Fucker headbutted me. But..."

Ian doesn't hear the rest of that sentence. He just... _snaps._ He grabs Elliot from Mickey and just let's his anger guide him. He punches him and the force is enough to throw his ex on the ground. Ian does not hesitate to follow him and he just _goes_ for him. He punches and he kicks and he is so angry he just _Does. Not. Care._ All he knows is that Elliot hurt Mickey and he _has_ to pay. 

Mickey is frozen. 

Ian is going crazy. He is punching on Elliot relentlessly. He watches as the red head gets up, kicks the other man repeatedly right before kneeling again and continues with the punches. Elliot is not fighting back, and he's already bleeding, but when he stops moving Mickey knows it's time to unfreeze. He quickly pulls Ian away from the other man. Ian however just shrugs him off and is about to start punching some more but Mickey can't let this go on. 

"IAN, FUCKING STOP!"

Ian pauses with his fist in the air when Mickey shouts his name. His mind unclogs and he looks at the bleeding man under him. He quickly moves back and sits against the wall. He can't remember the last time he got this mad. Mickey comes and sits in front of him. He takes a hold of his bloody hands and looks him straight in the eye. 

"Ian what happened?"

"He touched you." Ian breathes.

"I'm fine. Look," Mickey points at his nose. "It's just a little blood. I'm _fine._ "

Ian nods and looks at Elliot who is still lying on the bathroom floor bleeding and immobile. He sniffs and looks at his extremely bloody hands. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it's okay. It's just that..." Mickey let's go of Ian and crouches next to the battered man. "Fuck!" he doesn't think even _he_ could have done this much damage. He can't even see the guy's face.

Mickey is about to call for help or some shit when Elliot groans and lifts his head. He holds onto the side of his mouth and hisses painfully. The injured brunette opens his one good eye and looks at Ian. "Ian what the hell?" he asks weakly. 

When Ian's face contorts angrily Mickey gets up and grabs Ian by his upper arm. Now that he's seen Elliot is still alive he should get Ian away from him before he lands his ex in hospital and inevitably lands himself in jail. He helps the red head out of the bathroom and out of the bar. Mickey hates to think what Ian would have done if he knew Elliot kissed him. 

He decides he's just gonna take care of Ian's hands first and wait for him to calm down before relaying that particular piece of information. He would have never associated Ian with violence and this is definitely a new development. But at the same time he can't help but feel kind of touched that Ian would get _that_ worked up just because Mickey was hurt. Ian must really care about him. And even though he beat Elliot to a pulp, Mickey for the first time allows himself to picture a future with the red head. Because _no one,_ has ever gone that far for him. And if Ian was willing to do this for him, -as terrible as it was- Mickey knows he feels more for Ian than he did before. 

Fuck pretending Ian is his and he is Ian's. Mickey is definitely not pretending any more. And he thinks maybe, just maybe, neither is Ian. 

 

 

TBC.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will have the next one up today too. To compensate for the delay. 
> 
> Love u guys... ♥♥


	12. Tell Me I'm Not The Only One

It's two days later and Ian is lying in Mickey's arms. They are just laying on the bed and he is enjoying the caresses on his back. They stay quiet for a while just basking in each other's presence. 

They haven't heard from Elliot in two days. Which is just as well because Mickey doesn't think Ian is done being angry yet. Which really sucks because they should be fucking right now. 

"Aye, need to tell you something."

Ian lifts his head. "Yeah?"

"Before you walked into the bathroom, Elliot did something. It's why we were..."

"What? What did he do?" Ian is now seated already starting to get angry. 

"C'mon, you can't get angry man. There's nothing else you can do the guy you didn't already do the other night." Ian seems to think about it and then nods. "He kissed me."

"WHAT?!" Elliot was unbelievable. "Why would he do that? What was he thinking? You threatened him like several times." Ian lays back on Mickey's chest. "Of all the things... _Kissing_ you?" 

Mickey scratches his forehead. "Yeah." 

"I'm glad you didn't tell me that, that night. I don' know what I could have done."

"I know."

Ian scoots up such that he's towering over Mickey. He caresses Mickey's cheek and thinks it's about time. "I know that, when we agreed to do all this it was for my parent's sake but, I feel like we may have made progress you and I." he looks straight into Mickey's eyes. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who feels this way." his voice cracks and he tears up. If this is just sex for Mickey Ian doesn't know what he will do. 

Mickey breathes in sharply. He can see Ian's gorgeous green eyes are watery and he'll be damned if he let's those tears fall. "You're not the only one. You're not." Mickey reassures and pulls Ian closer. 

Ian's heart is beating a mile a minute excitedly. He kisses _his_ boyfriend hungrily. He moans when Mickey lifts up his hips and rubs their dicks together. He grinds on him so they can do it again. He moans again, louder. God, Mickey tastes and feels amazing. He always does. Mickey holds him tighter and changes the kissing angle and somehow it's better. Ian is raging hard right now. He can feel his dick leaking, waiting to get into Mickey's heat. 

Suddenly he can't take it anymore so he turns Mickey around. 

"Yes!" the brunette shouts. 

Ian wastes no time in reaching for the lube. He rubs it in his hands to warm it up. Right before holding on to the nice round ass cheeks. Mickey shudders heavily as Ian's thumbs dip between his cheeks and spread him. Ian smirks triumphantly. 

Ian's fingers slowly rake down his thighs and guide them to a more open position. He lays on Mickey's back and caresses his hands, stomach, ass. His body is heavy on Mickey's back and the weight of him makes the shorter man tremble. Ian takes a hold of Mickey's hands and guides them towards the head board. Mickey is already panting against the sheets in anticipation. He already loves Ian's dick so much it's unbelievable. Ian trails light kisses down from the base of his neck. 

"Keep your hands there, can you do that for me?" 

"Yes. Fuck." Mickey breathes. 

Ian continues to kiss from his neck lower onto his spine. Mickey groans. _God, this feels good._ As Ian kisses him he finally puts three fingers into his hole and Mickey groans louder. 

" _Jesus_ Ian." 

Ian continues to finger fuck him until Mickey starts to get impatient. "You look so good Mickey." 

Ian is lining up, the head of his dick pressing in and Mickey quivers. Soon his arms give in and Mickey lays lower on his elbows. The angle makes Ian hit his prostate as soon as he bottoms out and Mickey fucking _yells._ Ian doesn't waste any time. He fucks into Mickey deep, fast and hard. Mickey grabs onto the head board harder because Ian is fucking him mercilessly and Mickey fucking loves it. 

"Oh shit! Yes Ian. Fuuuuuuck!"

Ian grunts in return and increases his speed. He holds Mickey's hips tighter and pulls him impossibly closer and just drills into his boyfriend. They haven't done it this fast and rough before and Ian finds that he _loves_ it. Mickey on the other hand, this is more his fortè. He takes every hard pump and every inch of Ian's dick and he just _relishes_ in the sweetness. 

"Shit Mickey. Gonna come." 

"Me too." 

Ian grabs a hold of Mickey's dick and jerks him off. They come simultaneously both shouting each others names. 

"Jesus fucking Christ that was amazing." Mickey says as he let's go of the head board and drops on his stomach. 

Ian drops on Mickey's other side. He gives it 3 minutes before he turns to Mickey and makes him look at him. He needs to make it official.

"Be my boyfriend?"

"Dont you think it's a little ironic that your asking me that when I'm already your fiancé?" Mickey laughs still riding off the high of his orgasm. 

"Consider our relationship unique then." Ian replies right before he gets on top of Mickey and kisses him again. 

Mickey gladly wraps his legs around his _boyfriend_ and gets ready to loose himself in this fucking nine inches that are all his now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥


	13. Shut the hell up!

Ian and Mickey are sleeping peacefully wrapped in each other's arms when there is a loud angry bang on their door. 

_Bang bang bang!_

"What the fuck?" Mickey groans. 

Ian reluctantly pulls away from his boyfriend and gets up. 

_Bang bang bang!_

"Jesus, _Christ_ we're coming!" Ian shouts. 

They quickly get dressed so they can find out what is on fire. Ian opens the door to find his seething mother will her hand in the air clearly ready to keep pounding. 

"Mum, what's going..." 

He trails off when he sees his dad there too and _Elliot._ He's wearing a jumper and has the hood on. Presumably using it to cover his face. Mickey told him he had done some damage. They both walk out and stand there protectively next to each other waiting to see how this plays out. 

"I wake up this morning," Lucy starts angrily. "and decide to go look for Elliot in his room. You know, since he's been missing for three days!" Lucy looks at Mickey but she's not done talking so they keep quiet. She goes and uncovers Elliot's hood. " _This_ is how I found him!" 

Even Ian himself cringes when he sees what Elliot is hiding. "Jesus." he let's out. 

Mickey looks at the fellow brunette and even after three days fuck he looks _awful._ He still has one eye; the other can barely open. One cheek is swollen, both his lower and upper lip are split. His face is black and blue and Mickey doesnt even want to imagine how he looks under those clothes. 

Ian almost feels sorry for him. _Almost._ He glances at his dad and even he, looks curious to know how that happened. Ian thinks about his ex kissing Mickey and he scoffs. 

"You seriously told her? Can you be anymore fucking stupid?"

"She got me my from my room." Elliot explains quietly. 

Lucy turns to Mickey angrily. "You foolish... you did this!" she accuses. 

"I did." Ian says. 

Lucy's face contorts in confusion. "Wha...what... _Why?_ "

Ian steps towards Elliot but Clayton holds him back. "Son, what the hell is going on here?"

"He kissed Mickey! Tried to force himself on my fiancé." 

"What?" Lucy laughs. "That makes no sense." Mickey rolls his eyes. 

Silence. 

More silence. 

. . . .

"Elliot, tell me this isn't true." Lucy begs.

Elliot looks at the ground in shame. 

Lucy stares at him in shock. Clearly she can't believe he's capable of that. She paces a few times. "Why?"

"And he cheated on me mum, is why I left him."

Lucy looks like she might faint so Clayton let's go of Ian to go hold hid wife instead. "No."

"Yes." Ian says. "Go ahead asshole, tell him who you did it with."

"Ian please." 

"No Elliot. I'm done. You went too fucking far this time."

 _This time?_ Mickey wonders. 

"You never got like this before. Not even with Cal. Why are you getting so mad now? Over _him._ " he gestures at Mickey. 

"Because I couldn't have cared less about Cal!" Ian replies angrily. 

"Who's Ca!?" Clayton asks confused. 

Ian paces a few times and Mickey stops him and holds his neck. "Ian look at me. Are you okay?"

Ian sniffs and nods. "Yeah." he turns back to his parents. "Mom, this..."

"Ian..." Elliot calls and Mickey can see the fear in his eyes. Like he's fucking _terrified_ of what Ian is about to reveal. 

Ian ignores Elliot. "This is not the first time Elliot has come onto one of my boyfriends. And I let it pass in the past 'cause I was grateful even. They clearly weren't worth my time. But with Mickey, _my fiancé?_ You crossed a fucking line!" he sneers at Elliot and turns to his mother who's jaw is practically on the floor. "He cheated on me with Isaac ma. It's why we got the divorce."

Lucy who had been quiet and clinging to Clayton this entire time turned to Elliot and stepped closer to him. Elliot took a step back. 

"This true?" she asked probably a last attempt to ensure the man she loved and trusted like family wasn't this monster. 

Elliot nods and continues to stare at the ground. 

"I trusted you. Treated you like my own flesh and blood." she pats her chest. 

"Lucy I am..."

"Shut up! All this years I've done nothing but love you, accept you, you were a part of my family." Elliot nods and a tear drops down his badly bruised cheek. "Isaac? That's... He must have been what, eighteen at the time?"

"Nineteen." Elliot corrects like that's supposed to be any better. 

Lucy slaps him. "Shut the hell up!" 

Elliot stumbles backwards and winces holding onto his already abused cheek. The wound on his upper lip starts to bleed. Lucy gets some blood on her palm and angrily wipes the blood on her blouse. 

"You're a piece of shit Elliot. I want you to leave my son and his fiancé alone, and get the hell out this reserve." she turns to her husband. "Clayton?" then stomps away angrily. 

"I _never_ want to see you again." Clayton points at Elliot before running after Lucy. 

Ian sneers at his ex and goes back inside their cottage. Mickey and Elliot are left standing there silently. Mickey crosses him arms and looks at Elliot who seems to be stuck in place. 

" _What is wrong with you?_ Is it all that gum? Chewed it too much it got to your head, huh? Making you forget your fucking priorities. You know, like Jesus."

"Fuck you."

"Wow. You preach to people with that mouth?"

Elliot huffs and limps away. Mickey can't say he's sorry to see him go. He waits for Elliot to completely disappear before going in to comfort his angry boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found a way to add all the curse words to my dick-tionary. (he he he hee) so fuck auto-correct.
> 
> #Yeei


	14. Good news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only Mickey POV in this one. That's how the chaptr wanted. :))))

Mickey walked in to find Ian predictably pacing and fuming. He gave him a few seconds right before stopping him. 

"Hey, come on man, you should not be this worked up over that asshole."

"I know Mick, he just really pisses me off." Ian says and goes to stare outside the window. 

"That fucker isn't worth your anger, time, or any of your energy." 

Ian sniffs but doesn't turn around. Clearly still upset. Mickey steps into his space and unbuttons his jeans. He leans forward and places soft kisses along Ian's neck. Mickey smiles when he hears Ian swallow and moan before tangling his long fingers in his hair. Mickey sucks at Ian's pulse point and laughs when the taller man shudders. He feels the fingers in his hair tighten. Ian groans and turns around. 

"Fuck, C'mere."

He grabs Mickey's face with both hands and kisses him heartily. Changing angles and sucking on his tongue, milking him for all his worth. He drops his already unbuttoned jeans and goes for Mickey's. Soon they are both naked and Mickey can only moan as he's tossed on the bed. 

Mickey smiles knowing that douchebag is temporarily forgotten. 

-o-o-o

 

_The Next Day._

 

Mickey wakes up to blindly walk to the bathroom. He pees then brushes his teeth. He doesn't feel like getting dressed or leaving the cottage so he calls room service. He sighs and leans on the desk as he watches the breathtakingly beautiful man sprawled out on the bed. 

The light of the morning sun is cascading across the smooth planes of his back, highlighting the eagle tattoo. His hair looks more orange than he has ever seen it before. The white sheet is barely covering the ass that Mickey can't believe is his to touch on the reg. Ian is truly the most beautiful thing that Mickey has ever seen. 

He bites his lip and walks towards the bed. He crawls on top of Ian and situates himself. Mickey starts sucking on his earlobe and Ian wakes up with a light chuckle. 

"Someone's in a good mood."

"Good morning." Mickey replies. He drops on Ian's right side and runs a hand across his back. "So your always gonna be red and pink for the rest of our lives?"

Ian laughs. "It's only when we have sex or heavily make out."

"Which is my point exactly. We're gonna be fucking daily. I know how your dick feels Gallagher, if you think I'm ever going a day without it you're fucking bonkers."

"Bonkers? Really?" Ian laughs and says with a British accent, "Are we British now?"

"Fuck off."

"There's a cream. But we won't find it here, I think. I don't know, I'll ask my mum."

Mickey nods in understanding and they go quiet. He runs his finger along the tattoo. Ian closes his eyes enjoying the feel of Mickey's hand on his body. 

"Why an eagle with a rifle."

Ian gives a soft smile. "I was into the army for a while there. But, I couldn't convince my mum I wasn't gonna die within the first three minutes so I turned to law."

"Lucy is a very assertive woman." Ian snorts. "I have some good news that will make you happy."

Ian opens his eyes and leans on his elbow waiting to hear the good news. "Shoot."

"So you know how I was all quiet and shit during what went down yesterday?"

"Uh-huh."

"I noticed something. Lucy had on a scarf which I found really weird. But it didn't take long for me to realise it was like you and the jumper." 

Ian perks up and his eyes widen. "No."

"Yeah. And when she slapped douchebag, the right side of the scarf came off and I saw this," Mickey touches Ian's neck which is _very_ pink. "Right before she called your dad and they left."

Ian sits up. "Oh my God I totally thought Elliot had ruined everything. This is amazing! This is _incredible!_ They are _so_ back together." He lays back on the bed and looks at the ceiling and says softly, "We did it Mickey." he turns to Mickey and kisses him. "Mission accomplished!" then he frowns. 

"What?"

"You have fresh breath and I'm..."

Mickey laughs and silences him with another deep kiss that makes Ian moan. "I don't mind."

-o-o-o

 

After breakfast Ian and Mickey decide to walk around the reserve and really familiarize themselves with the place. 

"Why do you think douchebag kept sleeping with the men you were dating?"

Ian sighs. "He told me once it was to prove that they weren't good enough for me. That he was doing me a favor or some shit."

"So to him, that was the best way to try and get you back?"

"Yep."

"Man, that dude if fucking twisted."

Ian nods in agreement but doesn't say anything. 

They continue walking and Ian takes Mickey's hand. He let's him. It feels really good. They come near a beautiful fountain and Ian talks Mickey into taking a selfie. This spending time together and being happy is nice but there is something that Mickey wants to ask, though he feels a little insecure about it. He knows Ian won't say no but they haven't discussed it since their relationship became _real._

He coughs. "So, did it look to you like your mother approved of our relationship a little bit?"

Ian tilts his head a little as if thinking about it. "Could be. She _did_ acknowledge you as my fiancé in the heat of the moment."

"Think maybe we should... Think maybe it's time we told them the truth?"

Mickey feels deeply for Ian at this particular point. He needs his parents to know the truth. He doesn't want to lie to his boyfriend's parents anymore. Ian stops and steps closer to Mickey. He pulls him close and kisses him. He pulls back and kisses him again. They make out for several minutes. When they're done Mickey looks up at Ian and he swears his heart falls even deeper for the man. Ian's cheeks are flushed and his lips are pink and wet with saliva. They look so inviting Mickey can't help but kiss him again. Ian laughs and pulls away. 

"Yeah, I agree it's time we told them too."

 

 

 

TBC.................


	15. The Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys that producer you guys were talking about (who's name for the life of me I can't remember) confirmed that Mickey's middle name is not for his headstone. So they're not killing him off. #yeei

They are seated at their usual table having dinner. Lucy and Clayton are seated next to each other and his dad keeps whispering stuff into his mom's ear. Ian sees his mom giggle and turns to smile at Mickey who smiles back though his smile doesn't reach his eyes. He is clearly nervous. Ian places a hand on his thigh and squeezes it. Mickey gives him a bigger smile and this time Ian sees his dimple. _Better._ They left their cottage with sweats because it's at night and Ian gets an idea. His parents are so distracted they're not even eating. His mum knocks off her wine glass accidentally and their table cloth turns red. _Is she drunk?_

Ian's takes his hand that's on Mickey's thigh and puts it higher. He uses his forefinger to rub his boyfriend's soft dick. 

"Ian, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I need you to relax." Ian whispers in his ear and while he's at it he grazes his teeth on his boyfriend's neck. Ian smiles when Mickey's dick responds. 

"Ian, your parents are right there." Mickey protests but hisses. "Even though your mum is well on her way to fucking tipsy town." he finishes with a whisper and hisses again.

Ian ignores him and continues to palm Mickey into full hardness. Mickey moans in the back of his throat. "Fuck." he whispers. 

Mickey looks around and is grateful that the tables have reasonable distance between each other because his boyfriend is _fucking insane._

Ian continues to rub Mickey's dick through his sweats and tries to ignore his parents who are now feeding each other. Mickey moans beside him and Ian bites his lip. He increases his pace and Mickey stops his hand. 

"Ian I'm gonna come if you don't stop."

Ian smirks and removes Mickey's hand with his free hand. He grabs a hold of Mickey's dick still through his pants and pays extra attention to the head. Mickey grabs his spoon and takes a huge bite of his food to cover his loud moan as he comes. Lucy and Clayton both turn to face him and Ian quickly places both his hands on the table. 

"Are you alright Mickey?" Lucy asks right before she giggles. 

Ian claps Mickey back a few times as he chews his food. "He was just choking ma, he's okay." Ian coughs and pulls his hand away. He smiles happily because his mom wouldn't have cared about Mickey a week ago. 

His mum nods and his parents go back to their food. "My food is cold honey." Lucy complains. 

"I'm sorry baby, let me call a waiter for you."

Ian tunes them out as he turns back to Mickey who is glaring at him. "What?" he asks innocently. 

"You're a very _mannerless_ creature. Can't believe you just did that with your parents on the other side of the table."

"Yeah, and I can't believe how hard you worked to turn me down." Ian says sarcastically and chuckles. 

Mickey shakes his head laughing and turns back to his food. 

\----------------------

 

Ian waits until it's time for desert before bringing up the topic. It seems the hand job works because his boyfriend is back to laughing and being himself. 

"Mum, dad, i need to tell you something."

His parents look at him and give him all their attention. "What is it sweetie?" Lucy asks. 

Ian takes a deep breath. "I need you not to get mad. We did this for you."

"Son what are you talking about?" his dad. 

"Mickey is not a rockstar in the making."

"Oh God, what is he?" Lucy says expecting it to be something worse.

"He's a lawyer. We work together at the firm and his office is right next to mine."

Clayton leans back on his chair while Lucy stares at them her mouth agape. "Why would you lie about that and have him seem so... uneducated?"

"We are also not engaged." Mickey adds. 

"I don't understand." Clayton says. "The lawyer part doesn't surprise me very much but why would you lie about getting married? Are you even together?"

Lucy looks at Ian's blush and frowns. "Tell me everything."

Ian and Mickey both explain what happened from the beginning. About how they did all this to save his parents marriage, about how it was all going well at first but they fell in love with each other. They explained how they may not be engaged but are together _together._

"So you are really lawyer?"

"Yes. Mrs. Gallagher."

"Mrs. Gallagher? Oh my!" Lucy holds on to her chests and smiles. "So you did all those," she grimaces. "things on purpose?"

"Well, yes and no."

"What do you mean."

"This," Mickey gestures at himself. "is who I used to be before I became a lawyer."

Clayton nods in understanding. "Well, it doesn't matter to me if you're his fiancé, husband, partner or companion, you are okay in my book." he raises his glass. 

Mickey chuckles. "Thank you Mr. Gallagher."

Clayton smiles at him. "You can call me pops."

The table bursts out laughing. 

"Mom?" 

"He volunteered to help you get us back together, how can I fault him for that?" she says looking lovingly and drunkenly at her husband. 

Ian pulls Mickey towards him and kisses him. Then what his mum just said hits him. "Wait, so you guys _are_ back together?"

His mother blushes even more and kisses his dad. Well, Ian supposed that answered that. 

"How are you feeling?" Ian asks Mickey. 

"Fucking great." Mickey chuckles and pulls him in for a kiss. 

The table has just settled in comfortable conversation when Lucy suddenly asks, 

"Wait, those tattoos are fake right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Chicago now.  
> Thank u for all your support.  
> 


	16. Are you sure?

They were busy packing so they could head back home but something was still nagging at Mickey. 

"Ian!"

"Yeah?" Ian shouted from the shower. 

"Need to ask you something."

"What was that? Can't hear you."

Mickey walked towards the bathroom door and opened it. Ian was facing the other direction washing his hair, his ass on display. He took in his boyfriend's wet nakedness and swallowed. 

"Said I need to ask you something." Ian turned around and smirked before pulling him inside. "Jesus Ian, I already fucking showered."

Ian obviously didn't care since he just laughed and pulled him inside even with his shirt, socks and boxers. 

"Damnit Ian! This was the only one of your shirts that fits me."

Ian spinned him in reply. He pinned him against the wall without caring that he had just gotten Mickey completely wet. The brunette gave up fighting and just pulled at the red hair. Ian moaned and pulled down Mickey's boxers as low as they could go. He worked him open using the water right before guiding his dick inside his boyfriend's ready, tight hole. 

"Fuck!" 

Mickey lets out a loud groan and pushes back against Ian expertly taking everything the other man is giving. Ian holds onto his boyfriend's hands that are on the wall and continues to fuck up into him mercilessly. _Jesus Christ Mickey was delicious._

 

-o-o

 

"So what did you want to tell me?" Ian asks as they finish packing their suitcases. 

"Now you want to know?"

Ian finishes and goes behind Mickey wrapping his arms around him. "C'mon Mick, don't be like that." he sucks a hickey on his neck. 

Mickey gives in. _Ofcause he gives in._ "I know we never answered your mother about the tattoos, but if there's something I've learnt about your mom is that it could turn out to be a big fucking deal."

Ian breathes Mickey in and pulls back. "I know my mom can be a little... _difficult._ " Mickey scoffs. "But she already accepted you."

"She was sloshed though."

"I will ask her myself now that she's sober. That okay?"

Mickey sighs. "I'm not trying to be a nag Ian, it's just that your mother seems pretty important to you and I'm afraid if she doesn't like me you might..."

"Might what? End this before it's barely begun? Leave you just because she doesn't approve?"

"Yeah." Mickey answers honestly. 

Ian sits on the bed, pulls Mickey between his legs and sits him on his lap. "Listen to me." Mickey is frowning and Ian doesn't like that. He touches his fingers to Mickey's brow and smooths the frown before caressing his cheek. "I don't care if my mother likes you or not. _I_ like you. I like you alot. Nothing she says or does will change that."

Mickey nods and smiles. Ian kisses him and he kisses him back even though his worry is far from gone. 

 

-o-o

 

They walk towards their waiting cab and they head towards the airport. Ian takes his hand and smiles sweetly at him. Ofcause Mickey smiles back, he can't resist that face. But he can't help that he's _uneasy._ He hasn't let the Lucy issue go. Ian may think _now_ that he will not leave Mickey because of his mother's say so, but _liking_ Mickey is not the same as _loving_ Mickey. 

Ian likes him a lot and Mickey likes him alot too but that's far from love and it's not enough to base his promise on. It's not enough to make him choose Mickey over his mother. 

Or maybe he's over thinking this.  
Maybe everything is completely fine. 

Lucy had seemed so different the other night. Maybe it was the alcohol, but he feels like they made some kind of progress. So he squeezes Ian's hand and continues to stare out the window. In just a span of 4 weeks Mickey is heavily invested in Ian, he cannot afford to loose him. 

"You know," Ian says to get his boyfriend out of his reverie. "It's been four weeks of spending every night beside you."

Mickey laughs. "And?"

"And... I kinda want to keep doing that."

"Yeah, me too."

"So who's apartment do we go to when we land?"

Mickey kisses the back of his hand. "Your choice."

"We go back to work in three days, even after?"

"Even after."

Ian moves closer to his boyfriend and lays his head on his shoulder. Mickey kisses the red head and they drive the rest of the way on silence. 

 

-o-o

 

"Ever had home made pizza?" Mickey calls from Ian's kitchen. He's rampaging around trying to find the ingredients. He straightens up when he doesn't get a reply. 

"Okay dad. Yes. Goodbye. Love you both." Ian hangs up and joins Mickey in his kitchen. "I have never had home made pizza but if it's from you, I'd love to."

"You think it's weird we missed your parents at the airport?" Mickey asks already chopping up tomatoes.

Ian leans against the counter and crosses his arms. "No. Do you?"

Mickey shrugs and decides to change the subject. "I like your place."

Ian thinks Mickey is acting weird but let's it go. "Thank you. Gonna go change. I'll be right back."

He pecks Mickey and heads into his bedroom. He puts on one of his buggy T-shirts and black sweats. He takes off his socks and looks at his closet. Ian wonders if he should make some space for Mickey since they both agreed not to spend their nights apart. He goes back to the kitchen instead and grabs a beer as he watches Mickey work. 

"You want a drawer?"

Silence. 

"Mickey."

"What?"

"I'm asking if you want a drawer."

"We're not moving in together Ian!" Mickey snaps.

Ian is taken aback. That's not what he was saying but he was hoping at some point it's something they would end up doing eventually. He honestly doesn't get why Mickey is so against it or why he's so upset. Come to think of it his boyfriend has been acting weird for a while now. 

"Fuck's up with you?" Mickey bangs the oven door closed and Ian jumps. He then takes off the apron angrily and picks up his stuff. "Mickey where are going?"

"I'm leaving."

Ian is so confused right now. "Why?"

Mickey grabs his suitcase and heads out. "See you at work Ian." and with that he's gone. 

_What the fuck just happened?_

 

 

 

 

TBC..........


	17. The visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I decide to come up with chptr titles when fic titles themselves are such a pain? ***slaps self***

Ian can't sleep. 

He keeps turning over and over in his bed but nothing is happening. He has been spoilt by Mickey's warmth, and Mickey's light breathing and Mickey's much smaller body that fits perfectly with his. And even though they're yet to spend a night in his bed Ian can't help but find his left side, _empty._

_See you at work Ian._

He groans. 

What does Ian have to do to convince Mickey that he cares about him enough not to let his mother's opinion influence him? He stares into the dark one more time before he decides to go to the root of the problem. 

Ian gets up and heads down into his car --even though it's midnight-- and drives to his childhood home. He needs to settle this once and for all, he needs his Mickey back. 

 

-o-o

 

Mickey grabs another beer and rewinds the part he missed when he left for the kitchen. He is bored and _lonely,_ even though that's the way he's preferred it his whole life. To keep to himself. He mutes the TV and picks up his phone. 

_"Well, well, well if it isn't the fucker who decided to ditch his family for an entire fucking month!"_

"Shut the fuck up Iggy, I'm calling you now, aren't I?"

_"Sure. You okay bro? It's like... 1:00am."_

"Yeah." he sips his beer. "Couldn't sleep."

_"See, this is why Mands is always recommending you get yourself... company."_

"Swear to God Iggy, you give me the boyfriend lecture right now, I will drive over there and shoot you on the fucking head. Won't even bat a fucking eye."

Laughter. _Speaking of, when **are** you coming to visit?"_

"You run out of cash?"

_"It's not even like that bro. It's been a while, we fucking miss you."_

Mickey rubs a hand across his face. "Yeah, yeah, me too."

Mickey hears a female voice on the other end. _"Gotta go bro, you sure you're fine?"_

"Yeah. Absolutely.

_"Awesome. Later dick."_

Fucker hangs up even though it was Mickey who called. Iggy and his obsession with pussy, can't even stay on the line long enough. He shakes his head. 

Mickey had been feeling extremely low but after talking to his brother, he feels better. Better enough to wonder if he's overreacting. He should me mad at himself, not Ian. Ian his boyfriend who had done nothing but reassure him that everything will be fine. Mickey needed to get over his stupid insecurities and just stop denying himself Ian. Ian and his sweetness and his fucking nine inches and his stupid smile, and stupid freckles. 

He sighs and plays the movie. To be honest he has no fucking clue what he's even watching. 

 

-o-o

 

"Ian? What are you doing here?" his mother asks even as she pulls him inside the house. 

"I need the cream ma."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. I'm back in Chicago and will go back to work in two days. I cant be walking around looking like I got a bad tan."

Lucy yawns. "Okay. Okay. Can you at least get some sleep first? Tomorrow I'll tell you were to get it."

Ian nods but heads into the living room. "Goodnight mom."

Lucy pecks him on the cheek. "Night baby."

Ian walks in to find the TV on. "Aren't you supposed to be in college?"

"Aren't you supposed to have your own place?" Jacob replies even as they hug. "You know it's like 2:00 am, right?"

"Give me that." Ian takes the bottle of whisky from his brother and takes a big gulp. "How's college?"

"A lot of fun. I gat like, ten girlfriends."

"You being safe?"

"Dude, I'm twenty two years old."

Ian shrugs and takes another gulp. The burn feels so good. 

"You know what's weird?" Jacob starts. 

"What?"

"That you've been single two years."

"That's not weird."

"Yeah it is. You're never single."

"Yeah well, it's kinda hard to be in a relationship when your ex keeps fucking all your boyfriends."

Jacob groans. "God I hate that guy. You don't find it creepy he still hangs out with mum?" Jacob takes the whisky from him. 

"He won't be anymore. I told mom everything."

"About fucking time." he looks at Ian. "What did you and Issac ever see in him? Do you know he has Issac wrapped around his finger? Guy can't even fuck anyone in college because _I don't want to cheat on Elliot._ " Jacob scoffs. 

"Wait, they're still dating?" His brother nods. "You should probably let him know Elliot tried to take away my boyfriend for the thousandth time."

Jacob shakes his head. "He's not gonna care but hold on, you have a boyfriend?" he smiles happily. 

Ian sighs. "Yeah."

"What?"

"Apparently we're fighting. He thinks mum doesn't like him 'cause he's south side."

Jacob leans close and whispers. "You know that's true right? Mum is _never_ gonna go for someone from that part of town."

"Yeah, but this is different."

"How?"

Ian tells him everything about how Mickey is really a lawyer but he enlisted him to pretend he wasn't to get their parents back together.

Jacob slumps against the couch when Ian is done. "Well, special circumstances indeed. You have got to introduce me dude. Mickey sounds bad ass!"

Ian chuckles. "He is."

"You love him?"

"Getting there." 

Jacob whistles and they stay in silence for a while. Ian wonders what could be in his brother's mind. Or maybe the whisky is finally catching up to him. Ian leans back on the recliner and stares at the ceiling. 

 

-o-o

 

"Are you two serious?"

The brothers both startle and wake up. "Dammit ma." Ian groans. 

"Don't _Dammit ma_ me. Here." she chastises and practically shoves coffees on their faces. 

Ian takes the mug and gets up to follow her into the kitchen. "Mom, we need to talk."

"Yeah? What about?" she asks cheerfully.

"About Mickey."

"Aah, Mickey. Your south side fiancé turned not fiancé turned boyfriend."

"Yeah. You're okay with him, right?"

"Of course."

Ian exhales relieved. _Great._ His mother leaves for upstairs and there's a cough behind him. He turns around and frowns at his brother.

"What?"

Jacob shrugs. "Wouldn't believe her if I were you."

 

 

TBC......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In season 1 episode 11 when Lucy says _Then why does he look exactly like Jacob?_ I Don know why in my head I always picture Jacob to be extremely young like maybe even 10 or something. So av decided to make him 7yrs younger than Ian.


	18. Does she approve or does she not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou Misti1987 who let me know I can download ms-word on my phone. No more loosing already typed work. #yeei.  
> Ur awesome doll. Thanx so much...
> 
>  
> 
> I write n proof read myself so mistakes if any, are all mine. :))
> 
> LY guys SM!!!♥♥♥  
> Enjoy....

Ian left his parent’s house feeling unsettled. But he could definitely deal with that later. Right now, he needed to go find his boyfriend. He goes into his car and drives to Mickey’s apartment. He however had to knock severally before his boyfriend opened the door. Mickey pulled open the door and walked away, didn’t even look at Ian. The red head lingered by the entrance a little bit unsure, before he took a deep breath and then followed Mickey in. The brunette sat on his couch and looked at the TV even though watching was the last thing on his mind right now. 

“Mick.” Mickey didn’t budge. Ian sighed and joined him on the couch. He took Mickey’s hand and waited for the other man to pull away. When that didn’t happen Ian took it as a sigh of encouragement. “Mick I’m sorry you’re feeling like this. I… I don’t know what to do to convince you my mother doesn’t influence my life in any way. And that includes you too.”

“Ian I really like you,”

“And I like you too, so much.”

Mickey sighs. “but I refuse to fight with your mother.”

“No one is asking you to.”

Mickey pulls his hand away and stands up. “Your mother is like a fucking… force of nature of some shit. I don’t want to disagree with her in any kind of way. And I’m fucking south side!”

Ian rubs his forehead. “So you want to end us because my mother doesn’t approve?” he exhales shakily hoping to God Mickey doesn’t say yes. “I went to see her Mick, she confirmed she has no problem with you, please.” Ian tries as a last resort. 

Mickey sits back down. “No, it’s not what I want. I don’t want to loose you. I just…”

Ian grabs Mickey’s cheek and pulls him in for a kiss. Mickey doesn’t respond. Ian couldn’t have predicted the pain in his chest. He needs to leave before he's crying in front of the other man. The red head quickly let’s go of Mickey, gets up and walks towards the door. He's just about open it when, 

“Don’t.” Ian let’s go of the handle but doesn’t turn around. “I meant what I said,” Mickey sniffs. “I don’t want to loose you Ian.”

Ian turns around to find Mickey standing behind him. He sees the expression on his boyfriend's face and feels a lump clog up his throat. Mickey is clearly in pain and he wishes he was doing a better job at convincing him just how much he cares. “Then what do you want?”

“You. Us.”

“So why are you fighting this? As long as I want you, as long as I want _to be with you,_ my mother should be a none fucking issue.” He moves forward and grabs Mickey’s waist pulling him closer. “Please Mick. Just let it go. I’m here, and I want you. Please let that be enough.”

Mickey likes being wrapped in Ian’s arms like this. He loves being in Ian’s comfort like this. He’ll be damned if he gives this up over that fucking bitch. He wraps his hands around Ian and hugs him tightly. “Okay.”

Ian buries his face in his boyfriend’s neck and inhales Mickey’s scent. “Okay?” he asks. 

Mickey nods. “Okay.”

Ian lifts up Mickey’s face by his thumb and fore finger and lightly pecked his lips. The shorter man closes his eyes and let’s out a light shudder. Ian kissed him again but extended the kiss. This time Mickey responded heartily and sucked on his upper lip before putting his tongue in Ian’s mouth. Ian moaned and pulled him tighter before directing them to Mickey’s bedroom. 

 

-o-o-o

 

They are lying in Mickey’s bed naked and still wrapped around each other basking in the afterglow. 

“Missed you man.”

Ian chuckles. “Missed you too.” He kisses Mickey’s forehead. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“You really think it would be such a terrible idea for us to move in together?”

Beat. 

“Mick.”

“Yes.” Is the answer Ian gets.

Mickey doesn’t even elaborate, he just shuts him down. It hurts, but Ian can admit it’s too soon anyway. So he just pulls his boyfriend impossibly closer.  
Just then his phone rings and he reaches for it. 

“Hello?”

_“Hey Ian. Can you talk?”_

“Sure.” Mickey raises an eyebrow at him. “Jacob, my brother.” He explains. 

_“Oh, you’re with Mickey? Nice. You guys made up.”_

Ian sighs, it’s just like his brother to get derailed. “You called?”

_“Oh! Yeah. I’m with Isaac and he won’t take my word for it so he needs you to confirm something.”_

Ian sits up and gently disentangles himself from Mickey. He knows what this is about. “Yes…”

_“Hold on, let me put you on speaker.”_

Ian leans back on the headboard. Mickey is now looking at him weirdly. “Yes Isaac, Elliot came onto my boyfriend. You really should stop dating him.” Ian says. 

There is whispering on the other end before a rushed, _“Thank you Ian, I gotta go. Say hello to Mickey for me.”_

“That was weird.” 

“What’s going on?”

“Umm, remember how I told you Elliot cheated on me with Jake’s friend Isaac?”

“Yeah?”

“Turns out they’re still dating.“

“No fucking way.”

“Yeah. And despite all the times Isaac caught him cheating he still won’t believe my brother about what happened with you.”

“What the fuck is wrong with that guy? Seriously.”

“I know, I know. Can we forget about him please? He’s in our past now.”

“I fucking hope so. I see him again and…”

Ian kisses him to get his mind away from his ex. They need to be doing something more constructive like making out. They kiss for so long their lips feel swollen. But neither one of them minds. Ian has just gotten on top of Mickey when his boyfriend’s stomach growls. Ian cracks up. 

“It’s in the morning Mick, haven’t you had breakfast?”

“Drunk beer for dinner _and_ breakfast.” Mickey explains. 

Ian kisses him. “Let me go make you something.”

“No, no, it’s okay. Let me.”

“You sure?”

Mickey smiles and caresses his cheek. “Yes.” He gets up. “Be right back, don’t go anywhere.”

“Never.” Ian laughs.

Mickey walks happily into his kitchen and goes through his cupboards. “Dammit!” he only has spices there. He checks his fridge and there’s one left over pizza that has to have gone bad by now. “Shit.” He curses and goes back to his bedroom. “Yo Ian I…”

He trails off when he sees his boyfriend fast sleep. He smiles to himself at how peaceful Ian looks and it’s like he almost fell asleep with a smile. He goes to his closet and puts on jeans and a T-shirt. The brunette kisses Ian’s sleepy form and walks out. He could watch Ian all day, that man was definitely a sight for sore eyes. 

 

-o-o-o

 

Mickey parks outside the supermarket and walks in. He doesn’t know what he specifically wants to cook, so he just walks around and puts whatever he prefers in his shopping cart. He’s going to need a lot of stuff because he has nothing. He’s on the cereal isle whistling to himself and wondering what kind of cereal Ian prefers when he sees _her._

“God fucking dammit.”

He ducks behind the woman in front of him so Lucy doesn’t spot him. He waits until she walks away before he picks up his favorite cereal and moves to the sugar isle. They almost bump into each other again at the produce section but Mickey manages to dodge her.  
He finally finishes doing his shopping and he has never been more relieved. _He missed the bitch!_ He almost wants to clap and break into a little dance. He’s walking towards the cashiers when he sees orange juice. He cant believe he almost forgot that. He stands up on his toes and grabs it with effort. 

“Hello, _Mickey._ ”

Mickey has never heard his name said with so much spite. He startles but manages to catch the bottle of juice before it drops to the ground. 

“Mrs. Gallagher.”

“What are you doing here?” she asks. 

Mickey looks at his cart and then back at Lucy. It takes everything he has not to go _dah_ like some girl. “About to go make me and Ian dinner.”

“Oh, so he’s definitely keeping you around then?”

“Seems so.”

“Hmm,” She crosses her arms. 

“Thought you said back at the reserve you and I were cool since I helped get you and Clayton back together.”

Lucy flips her hair confidently. “Clayton was always going to come back to me. Besides, Ian’s adorable face was so hopeful looking at me.” She sighs lovingly. “I wasn’t going to disappoint my son.” She turns to Mickey and sizes him. “I always want to make Ian happy.”

Mickey pinches the bridge of his nose and curses inwardly. “What are you saying?”

Lucy steps closer and the look in her eye makes Mickey takes a step back. “What I'm saying is _Mickey_ , my son deserves better, can do better. So you either leave him the hell alone, or _I will_ make you.” She straightens up and smiles. “Kapish?”

Mickey watches Lucy walk away and he honestly doesn't know what to make of this. Did this woman just declare fucking war? When he told Ian he didn't want to fight his mother he didn't think it would _actually_ happen. What was he going to do now? 

 

 

TBC......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should Mickey do u guys? Help our poor bby :(((


	19. What is happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood
> 
> There's another warning but it could be a spoiler. So please check end notes b4 reading if u trigger easily. 
> 
> #MobLove

As Mickey is driving home from the supermarket all he can think about is Ian’s bitch of a mother. Oh God, now he totally gets where the term _monster in law_ comes from. Not that he and Ian were getting married anytime soon. They hadn’t even exchanged ‘I love yous' yet for fuck’s sake! He drives towards his apartment building and frowns. Ian’s car is not parked outside anymore. He hurriedly parks his in the basement and quickly takes the elevator to his floor. The key is predictably under his mat. (A thing Mickey would never do, so he decides to get Ian a copy so this never happens again) He ignores how, that could be considered contradictory since he flat out declined moving in together with the red head. 

His boyfriend is not sleeping soundly on the bed like he left him. He tries Ian's phone which goes straight to voicemail and he frowns even harder. He picks up his shopping from the living room floor and goes to the kitchen. That’s when he sees the note stuck on the fridge that was clearly written in a hurry. He reads it out loud. 

“So sorry to have to leave like this Mick, but something just came up. Would have called you but my phone just died. TTYL. Xoxo.”

He scoffs and sits on one of the stools by his counter. “TTYL. Xoxo. What the fuck is wrong with this ginger? How I’m I supposed to know what any of this shit means?”

Wait, Mandy uses this xoxo bullshit all the time. Something about hugs and kisses? But what is this other thing? 

_Take till you loose it?_ no, that’s five words.  
_Take time young lover?_ that makes no sense. Ian is the sappy kind so maybe it means,  
_Totally take Your love._ Yes, that’s it, he decides. 

“Ian totally wants to take my love.” when he says it out loud though, it sounds a little weird but he’s done trying to decipher the meaning. “Oh fuck!” he slaps his forehead. “Of course. Fucking google!”

 

-o-o-o

 

Ian rushes to the address Jacob just gave him. His brother called him in a panic and told him what happened. Ian advised him to call 911 instead. He curses. It’s so hard to try and get somewhere as fast as possible, without going over the speed limit. But if he gets arrested he won’t be helping anyone now would he? When he finally gets to the apartment building there is so much chaos. Neighbours are scattered everywhere, noise from the ambulance. That’s when he spots the paramedics pushing him towards the ambulance and a bloody Jacob in tow. He quickly gets out of his car. 

“Jacob! Jacob! Are you okay?”

“Ian!” his brother whose tears are flowing endlessly hugs Ian tightly. “He… I can’t… I tried…”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s going to be fine. Listen, just get into the ambulance and go with him. I’ll go clean up the bathroom then I will meet you at the hospital.”

Jacob nods and wipes his tears but he only manages to smear blood all over his face. “Fourth floor. Number 16.” He gives Ian the key and hugs him one more time before getting into the ambulance. 

Ian looks down at his light green T-shirt. It’s all ruined now but he will have time to worry about that later. He maneuvers his way into the building and goes into the apartment. He’s dreading the state he will find the bathroom in but he knows he has to go in. As soon as he opens the door he let’s out a sharp gasp. 

“What the fuck?” he whispers. 

He curses the day he met Elliot, curses the day he decided he was in love with him enough to marry him. Curses the day he brought him into this family. Now his little brother’s best friend is being rushed into the hospital and things are not looking good. Why did Isaac have to be so obsessed with the worst person in the world? He looks for a bucket and a mop and starts wiping off the blood. _There is so much._ Ian doesn’t know much about all this, but he knows for sure Isaac is going to be needing a transfusion. 

 

-o-o-o

 

It’s been three fucking hours why hasn’t Ian contacted him yet? Why did he leave in such a hurry anyway? Something was wrong. He tries calling him hoping his boyfriend finally charged his phone but it goes straight to voice mail. _Again._

All afternoon he has been wondering about how to break it to Ian what his mother said. Lucy was clearly not going to accept him anytime soon so Mickey was done even trying. Ian was right, only _his_ love matters. It would have been nice if his mother approved of their relationship because Mickey was pretty sure he was in love with the red head. But fuck her! Clayton already approves anyway. He hadn’t decided what he was going to do about the situation yet, but one thing was for sure; he loved Ian, Ian was his, hell would freeze over before he let Ian go. He took a quick shower and decided to go to Ian’s place. Just then his phone rang. 

“Iggy?”

 _"You picked up bro!_ He exhales audibly in relief."

“What’s up?” Iggy coughs suspiciously. “What the fuck have you done?”

_"Umm, this dude Joseph, he may or may not have tried to force himself on Christie."_

“And?”

_"He may or may not be a little bit unconscious."_

“If he’s just a little bit unconscious then he’ll come to Iggs.”

_"That’s the thing bro, it’s been an hour. I need my lawyer."_

“For the millionth fucking time, I’m not a criminal lawyer Iggy. What did you do? Fuck. You know what, just text me the fucking address.” 

He finishes dressing and quickly grabs his keys. On his way to the car he dials his former _go to guy_ for drugs and asks him to find ammonia A.S.A.P. If this Joseph guy was fucking dead Iggy was going to be next. 

 

-o-o-o

 

After leaving Isaac’s bathroom spotless Ian goes to his place and takes a quick shower. He needs to be there for his brother, for Isaac, for both of them. And he needs to convince the young guy to leave Elliot alone once and for all!  
And to think this day had been going so well. Starting with Mickey wrapped around his arms. He sighs and leaves for the hospital. 

~o~

After telling the lady at the desk he was family, Ian opens the room door slowly and watches Jacob sleeping on the edge of the bed holding Isaac’s hand who is also passed out. He looks at his bandaged wrists and swallows. _Atleast he’s alive._ He goes and gently shakes his brother awake. Jacob startles and Isaac fidgets from the sudden movement.

“It’s me. It’s okay. Here, go take a quick shower. I brought you a change of clothes.” Ian whispers. 

“I really don’t want to go home.”

“No, hospitals have bathrooms. And I will be right here. He’s passed out, won’t even notice you're gone.”

Jacob looks at his best friend once more before nodding and getting up. He let’s out a weak “Thanks.” Before leaving the room. 

~o~

 

It’s hours later when they see movement. Jacob quickly gets up and rushes to Isaac's side.  
“Isaac?”

Isaac looks around and his eyes land on the red headed brothers. “What…” he clears his throat and Jacobs puts a straw in a bottle of water and holds it for Isaac to sip on. 

“What…” Isaac tries again but it seems like he’s too weak. 

Ian finally gets up too. “It’s okay Isaac, no need to say anything. You can just listen.” Ian hates to have to do this now but it can't wait. 

Isaac looks worriedly at Jacob. “It’s okay.” Jacob tells him and the blond turns back to Ian and nods. 

“We need you to stop dating Elliot.” Isaac diverts his eyes. 

“Please Isaac.” Jacob pleads. “I love you too much to loose you. Please dump him, he’s a bad seed.”

Something seems to occur to Issac and he lifts up his hands. Tears start trailing down his face and Jacob gets up and hugs him.  
“I can’t believe I did this.” He sobs. 

“You were drunk, it’s okay.” Jacob comforts. 

“Isaac?” Jacob pulls away and Issac looks at Ian. “You’re too good for him and you know it. If I could leave him then so can you.” The blond bites his lip. “A guy that makes you want to kill yourself and leave the people who _actually_ love you is certainly not worth it.”

“Please Isaac. Look at you, you are so fucking goodlooking and have the biggest heart. You will find someone. I’ll help you. Just please stop dating Elliot.” Jacob pleads desperately. 

Isaac squeezes Jacob’s hand and looks from one brother to another. He’s about to say something when the door busts open and the trio jumps. 

“Isaac, baby what happened? Are you okay?” his mother rushes towards the bed and Ian and Jacob make way for her to hug her son. 

 

 

 

TBC..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Attempted Suicide.


	20. We are family now. This is what family does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-watching season 6 with my cousin and Jesus Ian gets hotter every season. 
> 
> Anyhu,  
> #enjoy!

Mickey goes to meet his former drug dealer whom he finds waiting for him outside a pharmacy. 

“Really Zac? Fucking admit you just wanted my fucking money man. You couldn’t just fucking send me here?”

“Relax you ass, not every pharmacy fucking sells this shit. And if they do, they won’t sell it to just any fucking body.”

“What the fuck ever man, give me my shit.” 

He Pays Zac and the other man leaves. Mickey turns to head back to his car when he bumps into someone. 

“What the fuck! Watch where you’re… Oh.”

“Hello Mickey, are you sick?”

“What?” Mickey asks confused. Then he looks behind him and remembers he’s standing next to a chemist. “Oh, right. Umm, no. It’s my brother not me sir.”

“Clayton.”

“Clayton.” Mickey repeats.

“What’s wrong with him? Maybe I can take a look at him.”

“What, like a doctor?”

Clayton laughs. “Yes Mickey, exactly like a doctor.”

 _Shit._ He thumbs his bottom lip. “No that’s okay. I garrit, it’s nothing serious.”

“You’re my son in law. I can’t allow your brother to stay sick, not if I can do something about it. Let’s go, is that your car?” the older man is already walking towards Mickey’s car. 

“What tha… fuck!”

Mickey unlocks the car and joins Clayton. What was he going to do? If Ian’s father finds out Mickey is about to help his brother who probably killed a guy, _there goes the approval._ But again there’s also the fact that this Joseph character could still be alive and in need of medical assistance. Then Clayton can just doctor him or some shit. 

“Weren’t you doing something important at the chemist?” Mickey tries one last time. 

“It can wait.”

Mickey sighs and starts the car. 

 

~o~ o~ o~

 

Ian is seated outside Isaac’s room with Jacob sleeping on his shoulder when his mom arrives.

“Ian! How is Isaac?”

“He’s… alive.”

Jacob wakes up from the sound of their mother’s voice and runs into her arms. Ian watches them hug and he can only imagine what his brother must be feeling. If he was in his shoes and it happened to Mickey, he can’t even encourage the thought because...  
Ian just hopes Isaac takes their advice because he might not survive next time. He checks his phone and, 

“Shit!”

He completely forgot to charge it. Mickey must be wondering where he was and why he left. Now that his mum is here Jacob will be fine. He decides to go back home and at least charge his phone so he can talk to his boyfriend. Ian says goodbye to his mom and Jacob then leaves. 

 

~o~ o~ o~

 

Mickey parks outside the apartment building and taps on the stirring wheel with his fingernails.

“Here’s the thing.” He clears his throat. “Whatever we fucking find in there, it’s not what it looks like.”

“That’s oddly cryptic.”

Mickey gets out of the car with Clayton behind him. He calls his brother and confirms the floor and house number. They walk in to find who he assumes is Joseph holding a baseball bat and about to ram it on Iggy’s head. Mickey and Clayton quickly rush in and tear the two men apart. 

“Yo Iggy, what the fuck! Thought you said he was fucking unconscious?” Mickey grabs the bat and throws it across the room. 

Iggy tries to reach for Joseph but Clayton has a tight grip on him. “I’m gonna fucking kill you!” he shouts. 

“You’re only jealous ‘cause Christie likes this big black dick.” Joseph shouts. 

Mickey clicks his tongue and pushes Joseph against the wall. “Shut the fuck up.” He spits with venom and Joseph does. 

The dark-skinned man is bleeding profusely from his nose and Mickey hadn’t noticed it before. “Clayton?” 

“I’m on it.” Clayton replies. “Bathroom?” Joseph leads the way and the older man follows. 

Mickey sighs and rubs a hand across his face. “Iggy…”

“I know… It’s just that Christie’s my girlfriend bro, been together a whole fucking year.”

“Shit, really?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow. Congrats.”

“Yeah well,” Iggy sits on the couch that’s now laying on it’s side. “I needed this.”

Mickey leans on the wall. “Feel better?”

“Fucking yes actually.”

Mickey shakes his head and smiles. “Just leave, I got it covered.”

“So who’s the guy anyway?” Iggy asks as he stands up. 

“My boyfriend’s dad.” Mickey mumbles. 

“What?”

“My umm… boyfriend’s dad.” He says louder. 

“Holy shit! Really?” Iggy sits back down. “So you not only have a _boyfriend_ but your tight enough with his dad to bring him to a possible crime scene?”

They hear the two men coming back. “Get out of here. I don’t want anyone fucking dying on my watch.”

Iggy laughs and gives him a bro hug then leaves. Mickey turns to see Joseph looking as good as new. He’s about to compliment the doctor when his phone rings.  
“Ian.”

“Hey Mick.”

Mickey can’t help the smile that forms on his face. Ian’s voice is like a glass of water after a long walk in the Arizona desert.  
“Hey," Mickey greets. "where are you?”

“I’m at my place but I can come over if you want.”

“Yeah okay. I’m not at home right now but we can meet there in an hour.”

“Where are you?”

Mickey looks at the two other men who are not even pretending not to listen. “Will tell you when I see you.”

“Okay, see you Mick.”

He can hear the smile in Ian’s voice and his heart flutters. He hangs up and turns to Clayton. “We good here?”

“Yeah.”

Mickey waits for Clayton to walk out the door then turns around. “You had better stay in your fucking lane or next time I’ll come with my brother and _then_ we’ll really fuck you up.”

He bangs the door as he leaves. When he gets downstairs he finds Clayton smoking while leaning on the car. 

“Lucy’s going to kill you.”

“Nah, she’ll get with the programme.”

Mickey laughs and bums one. “Thank you for umm… helping me up there.”

Clayton shakes his head. “It was no problem. Anytime.”

Mickey raises an incredulous eyebrow. “Really.”

“Yeah. We are family now Mickey. It’s what family does.” Mickey shakes his head because he hadn’t expected to hear that. “Try to stay on the legal side of things though.”

“Sure.”

 

~o~ o~ o~

 

Mickey gets home before Ian after dropping Clayton off at the pharmacy. He looks at the ammonia and wonders what he should do with it now. The guy he was supposed to bring back to consciousness with didn't need it anymore. He goes to the kitchen and puts it in one of the cabinets before making a quick dinner of rice, minced meat and potatoes. It’s one of his favorite dishes and he hopes Ian likes it too. He can’t believe how much he misses his boyfriend after not seeing him for only a few hours. The food is done and he’s nursing a beer after this stressful day when there’s a knock on the door. _Yeah, he needs to get his boyfriend a key._

He opens the door for Ian and just takes in his beautiful face. He rubs his hand across his abs and smirks. Ian gets in and pulls Mickey in for a sweet deep kiss. They pull away and just stare into each other’s eyes. 

“So good to see you.” They both say at the same time and laugh. 

“Made you dinner.” Mickey says and starts walking towards the kitchen. 

A task that proves particularly difficult since Ian latched himself on Mickey's back and won’t let him go. He laughs but manages to serve the two plates even though he’s practically carrying his boyfriend.  
They head to the couch with their food and eat in silence.

“How was your day?” Ian asks.

“Exhausting. Can we just… I don’t want to talk about my day. Can we just be us tonight? We can talk about the shit that went down tomorrow.”

Ian looks at him suspiciously but nods in agreement. “Okay. Missed you.”

Mickey takes both their plates and puts them on the table. He gets up and straddles Ian who happily wraps his hands around him.  
“Missed you too.” Mickey whispers before pulling Ian’s bottom lip into his mouth. Ian responds in kind and kisses him back enthusiastically  
.  
“So exhausted. Wanna go to bed?” Ian asks. 

Mickey moans. “That’s sounds great.”

He gets up and locks the door. He then pulls Ian by his hand and they head into his bedroom. They undress and Ian gets into bed first. Mickey happily lays on Ian’s chest and sighs when his boyfriend wraps an arm around him. Mickey is very tempted to say those three words right now but reins it in. He can’t believe how content he always feels in Ian’s arms. 

Ian kisses his boyfriend on the forehead and pulls him closer. His day had been terrible and just seeing Mickey put him back in his normal usual mood. He can’t believe how fast he is getting attached to the brunette in his arms. But he doesn't mind. No, Ian doesn't mind at all. 

 

 

 

TBC.......


	21. The overdue confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay you guys, 4 all the love you've given this story, enjoy this longer chapter.  
> LY guys SM!!! ♥♥♥

Mickey is in his office on his computer keeping record of the divorces he finalized before leaving to play pretend gigolo. When he had said yes he thought it was just going to be fun, but when he started falling for his ‘fiancé’ that’s when knew he was in trouble. There’s a knock on the door. 

“Come in!”

“Umm… hi. I am looking for the guy in the office next to you. Ian Gallagher?”

That gets Mickey to look up. “What tha fuuuuck?”

He watches as the guy looks around confused wondering if that question is directed at him. “What?” 

Mickey shakes his head. “Sorry. It’s just… let me call him for you.” _Did Ian shrink in size and loose muscle?_

“Are you friends?” the guy smiles and Jesus Christ if he thought this guy looked like Ian before, now he knows they have to be related.

“You’re his brother right?”

“Yeah, Jacob.” He comes closer and offers his hand. 

“Mickey.”

“No way! _the_ Mickey?”

“Depends on the Mickey your talking about.”

“My brother’s boyfriend.”

Mickey leans back on his chair and smirkes. “Yes, I’m that Mickey.” 

“Oh my God it’s so good to see you… to meet you. Been waiting for Ian to introduce us.”

Mickey laughs. “I suppose it’s nice to finally meet Ian’s brother.” Jacob nods still mesmerized and Mickey has no idea why. “Ian is supposed to be in his office.”

“He’s not there. I kind of needed his help.”

“Maybe I can help.”

Jacob fidgets on the chair uneasily. “It’s umm…”

“This about Isaac? ‘Cause he told me everything.”

“No. It’s his umm…” he coughs. “Ex Husband.”

Mickey gets up so fast Jacob startles. “They’re… they’re divorced now they… don even talk.” He explains in a rush. 

“Take me to him. Now!”

Jacob still looking confused gets up and nods quickly leading the way. 

“Know what the fuck he wants?” Mickey asks as they keep walking further from the office building. 

“Isaac finally left him and he’s mad at Ian so he wanted to see him. Hey Mickey calm down, Elliot maybe an asshole but he’s harmless.”

Mickey stops suddenly and Jacob bumps into him. “You sure about that?”

Jacob just blinks at him and Mickey tilts his head fascinated at how much he looks like Ian and his puppy dog eyes. He gets derailed for a second. _Right. Fucking Elliot._  
“Where is he?”

“Not the guy I wanted to see but you’ll do.”

Mickey turns around. “You got a fucking death wish?”

“You don’t want me, Ian doesn’t want me, why you gotta take away the one person who does, huh?”

“Are you mental? Can you fucking hear yourself?”

“Elliot…” Jacob tries. 

“Shut the fuck up kid.” Elliot commands.

“Don fucking talk to him like that.”

“What, now that your fucking Ian you fight his family’s battles too?”

Mickey has had enough of this. He clasps his hands and points at Elliot. “Listen to me, _very carefuly._ If you don’t leave, right fucking now, I will make what Ian did to you seem like a pat on the back.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Mickey thumbs his nose and Jacob steps back as if sensing the eminent beat down. 

 

~o~o~o~

 

Ian has just come back from the break room carrying a cupcake for his hardworking boyfriend when Lynn a fellow coworker stops him.

“Your twin brother was just here. I love that boy so much he cracks me up every time.” She laughs.

“Jacob?” Ian asks confused. 

“Yeah. He just left with a fuming Mickey.”

Alarm bells go off in Ian’s head. He pushes the cupcake into Lynn’s arms. “Where to? Show me!”

Before Lynn can say anything he gets a call from Jacob. His brother doesn’t wait for him to speak, he’s talking too fast and is clearly in a panic. Ian doesn’t interrupt him but when he hears ‘Mickey’ and ‘kill' in the same sentence he’s taking off the office building faster than a fucking Kenyan. 

 

~o~o~o~

 

Mickey is dragging an already defeated Elliot by his feet along the rough pavement -with Jacob yelling ‘stop’ somewhere- when he feels strong familiar hands wrap around his waist and pull him up. 

“Let me at him Ian! Not fucking done yet!”

Elliot manages to stand up on wobbly knees. He spits blood on the ground and glares at Mickey. _Is he crying?_

“You’re fucking dead Mickey. Fucking _Dead_.” he whispers. 

Mickey tries to detach himself but Ian pulls him even tighter against him and whispers in his ear, “Calm down baby.”

And just like that it’s like a switch. He stops fighting and stands completely still albeit still breathing heavily. They watch as Elliot walks slowly towards his car and gets in. It takes a few minutes but he eventually drives away. But not before shouting _dead_ one final time. 

Jacob exhales loudly. “Damn Mickey, remind me never to fuck with you.”

“You okay?” Ian finally let’s go of him. Mickey nods. “Well, we certainly don’ need and audience right now so, let’s go.”

“Let me just get his coat.” Jacob reaches for Mickey’s coat which is on a tree bunch. 

Ian is not even going to ask. 

 

~o~o~o~

 

_Six years ago._

 

Ian just graduated college and his parents are throwing him a party. He is so excited. He has a law degree and even though it wasn’t his original plan to be a lawyer, he’s pretty proud of himself. The party was supposed to be a surprise but Jacob already let the cat out of the bag. He decides to stop by a coffee shop as he waits for the text that will tell him it’s okay to go home.  
Ian has just taken a seat when he hears,

“Fuck off Sasha, what happens in the ass stays in the fucking ass.” 

Ian snorts and looks out the window. The guy continues to hail insults at this Sasha person and Ian has never heard so many ‘fucks' in his life. He does like the voice though. It’s gruff but also authoritative. Too bad for him that the guy is facing the other way. Oh well, at least he can enjoy the view instead. The angry brunette has the nicest ass and those jeans hug it perfectly. That ass is giving Ian dirty _dirty_ thoughts. Ian's dick reacts and he bites his lip. He then senses someone is watching him. He turns to find the lady on the table adjacent to his is trying not to laugh at how hard Ian is openly ogling angry guy’s ass. Ian does the mature thing and sticks his tongue out at her. He then stands and takes the sit across from him such that now his back is to lady-who-can’t-mind-her-own-business.

“Dammit.”

He curses when he finds angry guy has already left. Just then he gets the text from Jacob giving him the go ahead to go home. He makes his coffee _to go_ and leaves. 

~

Ofcause he’s not surprised.  
He gets into the house, people yell _congratulations,_ he acts surprised and there’s a drink in his hand. It’s his graduation party, so Ian plans on getting fucking wasted. He will deal with his mother tomorrow. He joins his classmates who are also his friends, the few that were invited. (His mother chose the ones she deemed fit to be in their home even if this was _his_ party) 

Ian was on his sixth glass of whiskey when his mother called him over.

“Ian baby, I want you to meet someone.”

“What?”

His mother pushed forward a tall brunette almost his height and very good looking, towards him. “This, is Elliot. He’s single, you’re single, talk.” 

And with that she walked away.  
Ian watches as _Elliot_ looks at the ground shyly and blushes. He finds it really attractive, not to mention he hasn’t fucked in like two weeks so he grabs Elliot by his hand and takes him upstairs. 

~

Before Ian knows it he has a boyfriend and they’re celebrating their three month anniversary.  
There are things he keeps hearing though that don’t make any sense. In just three months of dating Elliot he has lost all his friends. They keep talking about how Elliot treats them like shit and is very possessive of Ian. But when Ian asks Elliot about it he cries about Ian not trusting him and that’s the last thing Ian wants; to make his boyfriend cry. He loves Elliot, and it feels nice to have a boyfriend. So if Elliot says his friends are trying to break them up then that must be the truth. In hindsight Ian should have known he was infatuated not in love, but right now he has a boyfriend and he’s happy. Besides, Elliot gets along great with his parents so there’s that. Jacob doesn’t like Elliot, but he has no reason for why he dislikes him so Ian is not listening to him. 

When their relationship is seven months old Ian breaks up with Elliot. They go to the movies and he goes off on a heckler. The guy was irritating yeah but Elliot went too far. He completely went off on the guy and it ended up with the guy in an ambulance and Elliot under arrest. Ian didn’t talk to him for two months. But the guy was persistent. So after a lot of groveling and promising Ian there won’t be a repeat, Ian takes him back.

Three months later Elliot proposes and Ian accepts. He has indeed seen the change in his boyfriend, so they get married. But that’s until Elliot cheats on him a few months later of cause with 19 year old Isaac. But this time despite his feelings for him Ian can’t take him back no matter what Elliot does. No matter how much he cries. No matter how many times his mother begs him, Ian is done. 

He packs up all his stuff and leaves their shared apartment. 

 

~o~o~o~

 

_Current day._

 

Ian, Mickey and Jacob are at Mickey’s place watching national geographic for some reason. _You don’t watch national geographic? What the fuck you guys?!_ Jacob said. So here they are. Jacob is seated on the second couch and Mickey is on the couch between Ian’s legs. Ian’s phone which is on the coffee table rings but he is too comfortable to move and he doesn’t want to disturb his boyfriend. He decides to ignore it but it keeps ringing. 

“Jake.”

“What?”

“Give me my phone.”

“I’m watching.”

“I just want you to hand me my phone, I’m not asking you to grab me a beer from the fucking kitchen.”

Jacob shrugs. “Hand _me_ the phone Jacob.” Mickey asks. 

Jacob with his eyes still on the TV gets up and hands Mickey the phone. The brunette grins triumphantly while Ian just rolls his eyes.

“Hello?” 

_Ian, son. Your mother and I want you and Mickey to come home for dinner._

“Yeah?”

_Yeah. Call your brother so you can come together._

“He’s with me.”

_Great! Be here by... latest 7:00pm._

Ian hangs up and turns to Mickey. He nudges him with his knee. “Hey, mum and dad wants us over for dinner. Maybe you can finally see for yourself she has no problem with us.”

Mickey shifts enough to be able to kiss Ian. He smiles up at him sweetly. “I can’t wait.”

 

 

 

TBC.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me smiley.....


	22. The dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, surprised no one noticed in the previous chptr Ian almost met Mickey before he met Elliot. 
> 
> Anyway, b4 I write a new chptr, I always re-read the previous one and I saw this,  
>  _Ian doesn’t interrupt him but when he hears ‘Mickey’ and ‘kill' in the same sentence he’s taking off the office building faster **than a fucking Kenyan.**_
> 
> Ha ha haa. Yes guys, I couldn't help myself. He he hee
> 
> O'wise  
> #enjoy
> 
> ♥♥♥

When the trio gets to the Gallagher home they are greeted by a very sweet aroma. Mickey let's Ian and Jacob go in first. He then takes a deep breath and braces himself. 

"My babies!" he hears Lucy say inside. 

Mickey walks in and joins the rest of the men sited in the living room. He sees Lucy still cooking in the kitchen but he _is not_ going in there." 

"Hey pops." he shakes Clayton's hand as Jacob and Ian laugh out loud. 

"Hey Mickey, how is Iggy?" 

"He's fine, thanks." he replies sitting next to his boyfriend _ofcause_ as Clayton hands him a beer. 

They four of them sit there drinking and laughing it up, and Mickey feels so good right now. It feels great to be accepted like this and be treated like a member of the family. Ian as if reading his mind gives him a soft smile and squeezes his hand. They laugh at an experience from the hospital Clayton just gave and Mickey's heart flutters with happiness. Well, that's until Lucy walks into the living room and gives him a glare before announcing that dinner is ready. 

"And do not be animals, wash your hands."

Of cause Mickey is the last one at the kitchen sink while everybody else except Lucy is sat at the dinning table. 

"You stll going to give me shit despite inviting me here?" he whispers. 

Lucy clicks her tongue and moves closer to him. "I did no such thing. There is a difference between me liking you and Clayton liking you."

Mickey shakes his head. "Just so you fucking know, I'll go toe to toe with you any day of the fucking week."

Lucy gives him an evil smile and is about to say something when Ian calls them from the table. 

"Guys?"

They both join the table and everyone starts eating in companionable silence. 

"So how is work you two?" Clayton asks. 

"It's good," Ian starts. "Work pilled up when we were gone, but so far so good."

"Is that how you got those bruises on your hands?" Lucy sneers at Mickey's hands. 

"No." Mickey replies with no further explanation.

"Lucy don't." Clayton warns at the same time Jacob says, "Mum don't."

"No, it's okay Clayton. If Lucy has questions I'm ready to answer."

Lucy shrugs. "I'm just saying, you can take the man out of the southside, put him in a suit but," she shrugs again. 

Mickey drops his spoon. "I resent that. I have worked hard to be where I am."

Lucy drops her spoon too. "Is that why you go around beating people unecessarily?"

Mickey thought he could do this, he thought he could fight this woman, but she has clearly made up her mind about him and no matter what he says or does Lucy is always going to find him at fault. So fuck this shit.

"You know what really bothers me Lucy?"

"What's that?"

Ian is so lost right now. What is going on between his boyfriend and his mother? She said she was okay with Mickey now. _What the fuck is happening?_

"When you look me," Mickey continues. "you've already made up your fucking mind, passed your own fucking judgement. It doesn't matter what I do as long _I used to be_ south side, you will never approve of me. And I am done trying. I love your son Lucy. And you can't change that. Despite your loathing for me, that's the one thing you will never be able to fucking change." Mickey gets up. "So fuck your approval."

Ian watches as Mickey walks away and he shakes with anger. He looks at his brother who is glaring at their mother. Jacob gets up and chases after Mickey. Ian still hasn't moved. Mickey loves him. _Mickey fucking loves him._

"You lied to me." he states still staring at the table. 

"Ian..."

"No!" he snaps. "That is my boyfriend out there."

"I know Ian but he is _southside._ "

"So what?! That's it? That's your entire basis for why you don't like him? He didn't choose to be born there. My entire life you have chosen my friends for me, I bring a boyfriend home, you tell me not to see him again for one reason or another. And I have always listened to you because you're my mother and I love you. Mickey is good to me, cares about me, treats me well, shouldn't that be all that should matter to you? That I am _happy?_ The one boyfriend you approved and chose for me, look how well that turned out." 

Lucy finally looks at the table shamefully. 

"He cheated on me, fucked every guy I've dated after him, tried to take Mickey from me and landed Isaac in a fucking hospital. You want to know why Mickey has bruised knuckles? Because Elliot won't leave me the fuck alone!"

"Calm down son."

"No dad, I'm done." Ian gets up. 

"Baby please,"

"No. I am done. Mickey has done nothing wrong except love me. I'm telling you right here, right now," he taps his fore finger on the dinning table. "You will _never_ see me again until you've learned to accept Mickey."

"Ian no." Lucy is crying now. 

"Dad already loves Mickey, accepts him, why do _you_ have to be so damn difficult? Don't call me, don't come over until your ready to accept my boyfriend. And thank you for making me realise I love him too. Because I do."

"You will pick him over your own mother?" Lucy pushes at his chest trying to stop him from leaving. 

Ian pushes her off and leaves. He hears her wail behind him but he is fucking _done_.

 

~o~o~o~

 

"You didn't have to do that." Mickey says. 

"It had to be done."

They are walking towards Mickey's car and Mickey can't believe Ian more or less just disowned his mother until she comes around. They stop in front of the car and Ian takes both his hands. 

"Did you really mean what you said in there? About loving me?"

"Yes. Did you?"

"So much." Ian pulls Mickey close and kisses him breathless. 

They pull away and breathe smilling goofily at each other. They get into the car and Mickey salutes Jacob before driving off. 

 

~o~o~o~

 

_One Month Later._

 

It's on Friday night and Mickey wants to take Ian out. Except there's one little problem. 

Ian can't find his clothes. 

He opens his closet and all his favorite clothes are missing. His clothes started disappearing a few days after the disaster dinner where he cut all ties with his mother. He is going to have a talk with the lady at the laundromat. This can't keep happening. 

He ramages around in his closet and the only thing he can find date-worthy is a black T-shirt and his leather jacket to go with the jeans he is already wearing. 

"Dammit!" he curses. He's going to need new clothes now. 

 

~

 

Mickey is walking towards his car from work. He had a lot to wrap up so he left later than everybody else today. He stretches his hands as he slowly walks on the sidewalk to where he parked his car today. It's on Friday evening and it's almost dark out. He had thought he would be leaving early, so to avoid being blocked in he didn't leave his car in the parking lot like he usually did. 

He hears tires screeching behind him and he turns around. A female voice yells,

"Get out of the way Mickey!"

Mickey freezes as he watches what he recognises as Elliot's car speeding towards him. 

"Fuck."

 

 

 

TBC.........


	23. Aftermath

Ian was standing infront of the full length mirror patting his hair when his phone rang. 

“Lynn?” What the hell did she want? They weren’t really friends outside the office so this had to be work related. Ian ignored the call. 

He was off the clock. 

He dialed Mickey’s to find out where he was but the call went straight to voicemail.

_Strange._

He was about to redial when Lynn called again. He picked up angrily. “What the hell Ly…”

_"Mickey’s been in an accident."_

Surely Ian had heard her wrong. “What?”

 _"Yeah! This car just fucking… drove at him! If Reuben hadn’t…"_ Lynn sounded like she was crying. 

“Lynn wait, which Mickey?”  
Ian’s heart was beating a mile a minute. He took off his jacket and sat on the bed. 

_**"Your** Mickey, Ian. I just called 911, we are outside the… wait, the ambulance is here. Let me find out the name of the hospital and you can meet us there instead."_ she said frantically right before she hanged up. Why was she crying? What the hell was going on? 

Ian couldn’t breathe. He stood up and paced waiting for Lynn’s message. How was this even possible? What happened? Mickey had called him like 20 minutes ago. Ian sniffed and tried not to panic. He checked his phone. _What’s taking her so fucking long?_ He dialed a cab because if he drove right now he would either end up in jail or hospital. _Hospital. Hospital. Hospital._

Someone hit Mickey with their car and Ian didn’t know if his boyfriend was alive or… No, he couldn’t got there. Mickey was fine. He checked his phone again and tried to slow down his heart rate. Fucking finally, Lynn texted at the same time the cab arrived.

 

~o~o~o~

 

His cab ran into traffic, so Ian arrived at the hospital an hour later. He rushed into the waiting room and towards the front desk. 

“MickeyMilkovich,accident. HecameinaboutanhouragoIneedtoseehimplease!”

“Hey, hey, calm down.” The nurse at the front desk asked him gently. Ian nodded. “Okay, name of patient.”

“Mickey Milkovich.”

“And who are you to Mr. Milkovich?”

Ian knew if he said boyfriend he would be told he wasn’t family. “Fiancé.”

“Oh. Okay, he…”

“You Ian?”

Ian turned to see a blond guy looking at him curiously. “Yeah, why.”

The guy offered his right hand. “I’m Iggy. Mickey’s…”

“Brother.”

“Yeah.” Iggy gestures towards the seats behind them and they sit down. 

Ian looked at Iggy’s tattoos and made a note to ask Mickey about them later. Speaking of, “How is he?”

“He’s fine. Well, not completely but it coulda been fucking worse.”

Ian exhaled in relief. He took a beat and breathed a few times. “Is he hurt?”

“Not like he could have if your coworker’s boyfriend hadn’t pushed him out of the way.”

"Lynn's boyfriend was involved?"

“Yeah. She saw the whole thing. Apparently this guy drove into Mickey on fucking purpose, which makes no sense. You know? Mickey’s been straight for years now. Well, maybe not _straight_ but you know what I mean.” he huffed. "Wait till I get my hands on him."

“So Mick is going to be fine?”

“Yeah, it’s just a fucking broken rib. He’s going to be fine. He’s had worse.”

“Thank God!” Ian groaned and leaned back. “Wait, what about Lynn’s boyfriend?”

“Broken arm.”

“Fuck, I owe him.”

“Yep.”

"So you and Mickey are engaged? He didn't tell me that."

"Umm..." Ian scratches his scalp. "Long story."

“Ian!” 

Lynn called and Ian stood up so she ran straight into his arms. “I’m so sorry about your boyfriend Lynn. I assume he’s the Reuben you mentioned?”

She nodded and wiped her tears with his shirt. She sniffed and then looked up at him. “Reuben pushed Mickey out of the way when he heard me yell at Mickey to watch out. And they would have been fine if they hadn’t ran into an incoming car.” She wiped more tears with him. “But I guess a broken arm and broken rib are nothing compared to the damage that would have been if that maniac had actually rammed into Mickey!” 

Ian pats her back to comfort her. “What happened to this… maniac?”

She sniffed. “He got arrested.”

Ian nodded and sighed. This had Elliot written all over it. One way or another Elliot was going to pay. Ian would ensure he went to jail for a long, long time. Doesn’t matter if he had to represent Mickey himself.

 

~o~o~o~

 

Ian doesn't know how much time passed before the doctor was waking them and letting them know they could now see their respective others. He nudged Lynn who was asleep on his lap. He checked the time to see it was 1:00am. 

"Be careful, he's still groggy." the nurse smiled as she left Ian and Iggy in Mickey's room. 

Ian immediately went to Mickey's side and took his hand. He sat on the chair on his left. 

"Heeeeeey." Mickey smiled up at him. He then turned to face Iggy who was standing on his other side. "Have you seen my boyfriend?" 

Iggy laughed. "Yeah."

Mickey turned to Ian and looked into his eyes lovingly. "Gorgeous, isn't he?"

"Very." Iggy agreed as he took out his phone. 

"Hey," Mickey protested lazily. "He's mine, you can't say that!"

Iggy laughed some more. "Bitch, your the one who asked."

"Mmm... Kiss me."

"And that's my que. I'm glad you're doing okay bro. Will be right outside."

Mickey watched his brother leave and he turned back to his boyfriend who was a little wavy. He loved him so much. He was so lucky to have him. 

"I love you too Mick. And _I'm_ the lucky one."

Mickey smiled lazily. "So why aren't you kissing me right now?"

Ian laughed and got up. He pressed their lips together. Mickey went to hold on to Ian's neck but the red head pulled away. 

"Nooooo, more."

Ian chuckles but obliges. 

"You scared me." Ian whispers. Then kisses Mickey again. Harder. He inhales his boyfriend's scent and sucks on his sweet soft lips and appreciates the fact that he is alive. "You scared me so fucking much." 

"Heeey." Mickey smiles softly and wipes the tears Ian wasn't aware he was shedding. "I'm okay. A little high maybe but perfectly fine."

Ian snorts. "God, I love you."

"Then why won't you move in with me and yet you're always at my place?"

"Because you are not ready."

Mickey frowns confused. "But I have showed you how much I want you to live with me."

Ian sits back down. "No you haven't."

"Yes I have."

"How?"

"By... I have all your good clothes." 

Ian doesn't know whether to be stunned at the fact that his boyfriend was the reason why his clothes were disappearing, or whether to laugh at how Mickey genuinely thinks that's how you ask someone to move in. 

" _You're_ the reason my clothes are missing!"

Mickey seems to remember that should have been a secret. "I'm sleepy."

"No you're not."

"So sleepy." Mickey moans and turns his head and goes back to sleep. 

Ian kisses his hand. "You are unbelievable. And yes, I'll move in with you."

TBC.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go. Mickey is fine. As if I am even capable of killing him. 
> 
> He he heee


	24. Aftermath (prt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just watched the Ian and Lip trailer. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Sigh**
> 
>  
> 
> They're really making Ian bi aren't they?  
> Last I checked Karen tried to blow him and he couldn't get it up.  
> Lip tried to make him watch a video of strippers on poles;
> 
> Lip- seriously, this does nothing for you?  
> Ian- Nope, still gay. 
> 
> Ian has been nothing but sure of his sexuality, but now that Caleb cheats with a woman he wants to try it? Where will Mickey fit into all of this when he comes back? 
> 
> And Cameron seems really excited about this new development. Maybe he _is_ the one who requested it after all. 
> 
>  
> 
> ***pulls hair out***
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So,  
> Many of you are going to be happy with this chapter.  
> Also it's longer so, #enjoy

Ian tapped on the door letting Iggy know he could come in. 

"He back under?" Iggy asks as he takes a seat.

Ian goes back to Mickey's side and sighs. "Yeah."  
He then turns to smile at Iggy. "It's nice to finally meet you Iggy. Just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Yeah, you too. I still can't believe he has a boyfriend."

Ian smiles happily. "So you're saying like, I'm the first boyfriend you've met?"

Iggy smirkes like he knows Ian is fishing. "You're his first and _only_ boyfriend, period."

Ian blushes involuntarily. "Not gonna lie, that's... kinda good to hear."

Iggy laughs then gets serious. "Seemed to me out there with Reuben's girlfriend like you know who did this."

"Yeah, and I'm sure Mickey does too. My ex hus..." he rubs his forehead. "ex husband threatened to kill Mickey a while ago."

Iggy sits up. "Why didn't anyone tell me about this?"

"Honestly?" Iggy nods. "We completely forgot about the threat. He waited long enough, you know? Also even though he has a violent past I never thought he would actually go through with it. Fuck!"

Iggy leaned back. "He's in jail now though right? You're gonna fucking press charges, right?"

"Ofcause. Elliot has had too many breaks. This time he went too far." Ian looks at Mickey's sleeping form. He caresses his boyfriend's cheek. "Either he goes to jail or I fucking kill him."

Ian doesn't see Iggy smirk across from him. He doesn't notice when Iggy nods in approval. 

 

~o~o~o~

 

As soon as Mickey is well enough to testify, they take Elliot to court. 

It doesn't take much to prove Elliot is a psycho who has been after Mickey for way too long. With seven testimonies against him, getting the jury to find Elliot guilty is a slum dunk. Mickey, Ian, Issac, Lynn, Reuben and both Clayton and Lucy testify against him and his violent and stalkerish behavior. 

Lynn's and Lucy's testimonies have the most impact. Lynn because she witnessed the attempted murder, and Lucy because among all of them she has known him the longest. 

Elliot is charged with attempted 1st degree murder, with after thought planning. He gets life with the possibility of parole. 

But even though his mother helped get Elliot life imprisonment, Ian ignores her. Because he meant what he said. Until she accepts his Mickey, he is done with her. He does however thank his dad for co-operating. He hugs his father one more time before leaving with everybody else. He tries not to look at his mother's sad face, because he doesn't want to break his resolve. She is being unreasonable after all and until she comes around...

Ian simply walks away. 

They are outside the courtroom when Elliot is taken away. The asshole is too ashamed to even look their way. 

_Good._

 

~o~o~o~

 

Ian, Mickey, Jacob, Isaac, Iggy, Lynn and Reuben hit one of the local north side bars after leaving the courtroom. None of them have been here before but Iggy swears by it. 

"I will bet you fifty bucks Iggy likes this place because of a waitress." Mickey whispers in Ian's ear as they walk in. 

"You're on."

They occupy a booth and order several bottles of whisky and lots of shots. 

"Ian, aren't you supposed to be a divorce lawyer?" Isaac asks as they all take their first round of shots. 

"Yeah, you kicked ass today. To Ian!" Jacob pours a second round of shots and everyone shouts 'to Ian!' and toss back their shots.

"Well, thats what happens when you mess with _my_ boyfriend." Ian replies before pulling Mickey into a deep searing kiss. 

Everyone cheers and claps. 

Iggy still with his eyes covered asks, "Are they done yet?"

Jacob reaches across the table and pulls Iggy's hands away from his eyes. "I feel you man."

Mickey gives them both the finger and pulls Ian into another kiss. God, he tastes good. Seeing Ian in action today just did things to Mickey. 

It's an hour of drinking, laughing and celebrating Elliot's arrest when Ian pulls away from making out with his boyfriend for the 20th time when he turns to the only other couple on the table. 

"I can't thank you enough Reuben for what you did. Can I ask what possesed you into jumping in front of a car for a guy you didn't even know?"

"Yeah man." Mickey adds. "I mean, of cause I'm grateful but you know..."

Reuben smiles and wraps an arm around Lynn's shoulder. "I love this lady right here man. And when I saw her all fucking frantic, panicking, shouting at him to get out of the way," he points at Mickey. "I knew she had to care about the guy. So ofcause my first instinct was to not let him die."

Ian reaches across the table and offers him a fist bump. "I owe you man. Whatever you need, whenever, just call."

"I second that." Mickey concurs and raises his beer. 

"Well, your both lawyers so I just might hold you to that."

"To Reuben!" Jacob goes again and the table echos him. 

Ian on the other hand rolls his eyes at his little brother. Who are you going to toast next, out waiter for having such good service?"

As soon as Ian is done saying that a different waiter comes to their table. 

"Hey guys, your previous waiter had an emergency, so I will be your waiter for the rest of the night. I'm Fiona."

"Hey Fiona." Iggy greets _shyly?_

Fiona smiles. "Hello Iggy."

Mickey nudges Ian with his elbow and Ian sees Iggy's blush. Turns out he does owe Mickey fifty bucks. 

"Since when does the manager serve drinks?"

"Understaffed."

Iggy nods and ducks his head. 

"Looks like you guys are celebrating." Fiona turns to the rest of them. 

"Yeah. And now we are about to celebrate our new waitress. To Fiona!" Jacob shouts. 

Everyone raises their glasses and toasts to her. 

"What are you, fucking drunk?" Ian asks his brother who just shrugs in return. 

"Forgive my brother Fiona, he's just drunk."

Fiona laughs. "It's alright..."

"Ian."

"Ian." she repeats. "You guys need anything else?"

"Just more shots." Lynn says and Fiona leaves.

 

~o~o~o~

 

Ian thinks everyone said goodbye at some point but he can't be sure. It's 3:00am and he's all but kissing his boyfriend and dry humping him. They are the only ones left at the booth right now. Wait, Ian poses from devouring Mickey's neck to look around the club. They are the only ones down here, but he can hear the noise in the upper part of the club.

Ian turns back to his boyfriend and God he wants him, he wants him _now._

They are in an established relationship, so he is not fucking his boyfriend in the bathroom stalls. 

"Want you so bad Mick."

"Want you too." Mickey dropped to the floor under the table and pulled Ian with him. 

"What are you doing?" Ian asks even as he moans when Mickey puts a hand inside his trouser and grabs his dick. "Fuck Mickey, let me at least remove this fucking tie."

"Keep it, it's fucking hot." Mickey replies as he directs Ian's hand to his hole.

" _The fuck Mickey?_ " 

Mickey already has one leg out of his trouser. Ian pats himself and pulls out his spare packet of lube. When you're dating Mickey you never know. You always have to be prepared. 

He makes a quick work of prepping Mickey. Even though they are both drunk. Mickey moans and pulls him in for a kiss. Ian pulls down his trouser and lubes himself up with the remnants of the lube left in his fingers. He wraps Mickey's uncovered leg around him and slowly pushes in. They both groan. 

Ian can't go as hard as Mickey prefers due to his stitches so he fucks him slow. Real slow.

"I love you so much Mickey." the brunette grunts in response. "We should get married so we can do this often." Ian pulls out completely and pushes in hard though carefully. 

"Fuuuuck! We already fuck all the time Ian."

Ian moans when Mickey rotates his hips under him meeting his every thrust. "We do?"

"You're addicted to my ass man. We are fucking... _yes_ under a table in a fucking club."

"Good point." Ian kisses him and continues to pump into his boyfriend. Ian knows when he has found Mickey's prostate because Mickey pulls away and stops kissing him so he can moan instead. 

"Fuck me Ian."

"The fuck do you think I'm doing?"

"I don't know. Just fucking fuck me!"

Ian poses and looks down at his boyfriend. He smirks and holds onto Mickey's waist. He then increases his pace and gives Mickey exactly what he asked for. 

"Jesus Christ!"

"I prefer Ian."

 

 

TBC..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I love me this drunken idiots. :))


	25. Lucy did what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Carisa since things are going wrong on the other one, this one will make u smile. 
> 
>  
> 
> Fluff anyone?

Mickey is in his office sexting with his boyfriend next door. 

**Its been a while since my tongue was up your hot ass.** the current text said. 

“Fucker.” 

Mickey was about to put a hand down his pants when someone knocked once on his door. He pulled himself together and waited for the knock to come again. When it didn’t he re-read his boyfriend’s filthy text. 

The knock comes again. 

He wants to curse but he doesn’t do that around the office. Some idiot is however not sure if they want to come in or leave and Mickey is in the middle of something important. 

“Get in or leave!”

The door opens extremely _slow_.

Mickey leans back on his seat and scoffs. “I would tell you Ian’s office is next door but you already know that.” He’s met with silence. Mickey raises an eyebrow. “Can I help you?”

Lucy exhales loudly. “I need… I came to… Mickey I…”

“Will that sentence be completed this year or…?”

Lucy crosses her arms and smiles. “You’re feeling pretty smug right now aren’t ya?”

Mickey tilts his head. “You obviously can’t go to Ian so you came to me.” He leans forward and places both hands on his desk. “ _You need me._ ” he laughs sardonically. This is too good. 

“That’s enough. Let’s be adults here."

Mickey gestures with his hands. “Sure.”

"I'd like to, you know, apologise.”

"All ears."

Lucy takes the seat in front of him. “It’s been months! _Months._ My son has never gone a week without talking to me or visiting.” She pleads, “This is killing me.”

“Unlike you I’m reasonable so I won’t recount the numerous times you degraded me. What I will do however is tell you the truth which is, I can’t help you. You heard what Ian said.”

“Bullshit you can’t help me.” Mickey raised an eyebrow. “You know if you asked Ian to forgive me he would.”

Mickey crossed his arms. “Why exactly would I help _you?_ ”

“Because I testified on your behalf!” 

Mickey scoffs. “Would you have testified for Elliot?”

“No. He deserves to rot in prison.” She looks at him and gestures between them. “Look, this, me coming to you, hurts me more than it hurts you. Trust me.”

“Wow. This apology is going great so far.”

Lucy groans. “Okay, so maybe I should’ve given you a chance!” she gets up and paces. “Even though you were just acting out who you _used to be_ back at the reserve, it still painted a picture of who you really are. I grew up in luxury, got married to luxury you can’t blame me for being this way!”

“It doesn’t matter how you grew up, you could have chosen to change.”

“I don’t want to.”

Mickey shakes his head. “At least you’re honest. Thank you for stopping by.” He dismisses. 

Lucy sighs and sits again. Mickey rolls his eyes. “I am a mother, my son hates me. I’m suffering.”

Mickey shrugs. “Still can’t help you.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“You came to me for help but your still being a bitch.”

“You’re right. You’ve done nothing but be good to my son and make him happy. So maybe you’re not that bad.” She rubbed her hands. “Maybe I should have given you a chance instead of simply writing you off.”

“Is that the apology?”

“Mickey please.”

Mickey takes a beat to think about it. He _will_ talk to his boyfriend, but not for Lucy. Ian loves and misses his mother. Sometimes he catches the red head in thought staring at his phone and Mickey just knows it’s about his mother. As glad as he is that Ian chose him over her, his boyfriend is hurting. So if he talks to Ian it will be for _his_ sake, not Lucy’s. 

“I may have acted… rush in the past, but I am willing to try, just please do this for me. I beg you Mickey.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Thank you!” she exhales in relief. “I could hug you but I doubt you’re above punching me.”

“No.” 

She nods and leaves. 

 

~o~o~o~

 

Mickey walks into _their_ apartment and closes the door. Well, technically not theirs because Ian is yet to fully move in. He could see Ian’s shoes and briefcase so he knew his boyfriend was already here. 

“Yo Ian! Why didn’t you wait for me!”

“Bathroom!”

Mickey chuckles and runs towards the bathroom. He finds his beautiful naked boyfriend in the bathtub. 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Tired. Unwinding.” Ian stretches out his right hand. 

Mickey shakes his head and quickly undresses. Ian looks at his dick and bites his lip. 

“Why don’t you have bubbles?” Ian asks even though his eyes are trailing up and down his body. 

“Because they are fucking gay as shit.”

Ian laughs as he helps Mickey settle between his legs. Mickey relaxes against his boyfriend’s chest and sighs contentedly. The water is so nice, stuck between warm and hot. Ian’s soft hands massaging his neck and shoulders. 

“Feels so good.” Mickey moans. 

“You like this?” Ian massages his scalp gently and gets a sexy groan in response. 

“You still mad at your mum?”

“Yeah.” Ian replies softly. 

“You miss her?”

Ian stops what he’s doing and grips the tab instead. “Trying to please you here, why are we talking about my mom?”

Mickey sighs. “Yeah, I’m sorry. C’mon.” he takes his hand and puts it back on his head. 

“’Kay, for you. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Mmm…” Mickey murmured with a soft smile as he watches Ian wash his chest slowly. 

Ian’s long fingers massage the soap there before splashing the water over him. 

“What have you done to me?” Ian asks as he kisses his neck. 

He strokes his hand down Mickey’s chest, down his stomach, until he reaches his groin. His fingers play with his pubes before massaging his dick. Mickey moans and feels the blood rushing down and instantly hardening his cock. 

“Ian…” 

Mickey bites his bottom lip and presses against his boyfriend feeling Ian’s hand move up and down his shaft quickly. He plants his feet and presses even further back into Ian. His fingers grab onto the acrylic hard.

He moans loudly. Ian rubs his hand harder bringing him to his orgasm. He breathes hard as he watches himself spill into the water. He let’s his head fall back onto Ian’s shoulder and sighs content.

"You want me to get you off?"

Ian holds his chin and turns his head. He gives him a soft peck. "Nah, I'm good."

Mickey pulls him in for another kiss and deepens it. Ian moans and pulls him even closer. Mickey adjusts as well as he can in the small space so they can keep making out. 

"God, I fucking love you."

"I love you too Mick."

 

 

 

TBC..............


	26. Lucy Did What? (prt 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to finish my two WIPs before season 7 starts because if Mickey doesn't come back the Gallavich fandom will deteriorate further that it already has. And maybe I myself might loose all my morale.... Or not. I Don know, we'll c. 
> 
> Anyhu,  
> Thank u for all the comments and kudos.

Two days later Ian and Mickey are walking home after dinner and Mickey is wondering how he will bring up the topic of Lucy again without getting Ian upset. They walk home in companionable silence pushing at each other and laughing once in a while. They get to Mickey's place and start getting ready for bed. 

"I think you should talk to your mom." Mickey blurts out. 

"What?"

"Make up."

"Mick, what are you on about? She refuses to accept you I can't..."

"Yeah but she's your mother."

"You're taking her side!" Ian shouts as he kicks off his trouser angrily.

"I am on _your_ side."

"Really? 'Cause it doesn't sound like it. I did this for you Mick."

"And I appreciate it, but you're unhappy Ian. As much as we love each other I don't constitute your entire happiness."

"You can if you dropped to your knees." Ian smirks and grabs his soft dick. 

Mickey glaces at Ian's crotch feeling tempted but he shakes his head and looks up at his idiot boyfriend. "Ian!"

Ian pouts adorably and comes closer to Mickey pulling him close by his waist. "I don' wanna talk about this."

"But we have to." Mickey protests weakly as Ian kisses on his neck. 

Ian puts a hand in Mickey's boxers and brushes a dry finger past his hole. "Do we baby? Do we?"

Mickey can only moan in reply and pull his boyfriend in for a kiss. 

 

~o~o~o

 

The next day Mickey asks Ian to go work ahead of him because Lucy called asking to meet him for coffee. Mickey misses the days when Lucy refused to acknowledge he existed. He goes to the coffee house they've agreed to meet at and finds Lucy is already there. 

"Are we going to become best friends now or some shit?"

Lucy glares at him. "I thought we had an agreement."

"Which was...?" Mickey asks as he sits and sips the coffee Lucy already ordered for him. 

"To talk to Ian and in exchange I stop giving you a hard time." she smiles genuinely at him. 

Mickey rolls his eyes. "He doesn't want to talk about it and I can't force him."

Lucy stares out the window with teary eyes. She sniffs and looks at Mickey. "I resent you a little bit right now Mickey."

" _Right now?_ Because if I remember correctly, which I do, you have always fucking resented me."

"What did you give my family to make them love you so much?" Mickey doesn't know what she means so he waits it out. "My first born son disowned me, Jacob walks around mad at me, Clayton said something about crossing a line and our marriage hasn't been the same. Needless to say I kind of don't have a choice here."

"Wow. Life must be really hard for you." Mickey says sarcastically and takes another sip of his coffee.

Lucy scowls at him. "This is what I'm talking about, what do the men in my life see in you when you can't even sympathise?"

"You gotta earn that."

Lucy taps her nails on the table and scrutinizes him. "I, albeit reluctantly, came to the conclusion that if I'm the only one that hates you then I must be the one with the problem."

"Must be." Mickey concured.

"So let's hang out. Show me what what they see but I don't."

Mickey stares at her incredulously. "What? Fuck no." he gets up.

"Mickey!"

"I have to go to work so... we will _hang out_ some other time."

"Talk to Ian!" Lucy shouts as he leaves the coffee shop. That was the most ridiculous coffee date Mickey has ever experienced. The fuck? 

 

~o~o~o

 

_Following morning_

 

Mickey places bacon and eggs infront of his boyfriend and watches him warily. He has brought up Lucy several times since that night at the bathtub and Ian keeps shutting him down. The red head doesn't want to talk about his mother but they need to. Mickey pours him coffee and joins him. 

He clears his throat. "So..."

"Mickey..." Ian warns. 

"We have to talk about this Ian. The only reason you don't want to is because it fucking hurts!"

"Fine! What do you want to hear? That I miss my mum? That I wish she would accept my boyfriend so I can finally stop being mad at her? How much it hurts that two of the people I love most in the world won't get along? That this entire situation fucking sucks!" he finishes and bangs on the table.

"Yes!" 

Ian glares at him. "You happy now?" 

He gets up angrily and leaves the kitchen table. He walks to the living room and drops on the couch. Mickey sighs and follows him. He sits on the coffee table in front of him. 

"What if I told you she came to me."

Ian frowns at him. "What do you mean?"

"The reason I'm bringing her up so much is because she approached me and... apologized."

Ian swallows. "What?"

"Yeah, she came to my office and talked about how she judged me too fast and shit."

Ian laughs happily. "Really?"

Mickey smiles at him. "Yes." he diverts his eyes. "And we met for coffee yesterday."

"Shit."

"I know."

Ian takes both his hands and caresses his knuckles. "How do you feel about that?"

"I'm easy man. I never had a problem with her to begin with."

Ian can't explain how happy he feels right now. His boyfriend and his mother can finally stop fighting and start getting along. He gets up and pulls a laughing Mickey back to the kitchen and they devour their breakfast. 

"So you'll call her?" Mickey confirms. He does not want to have another coffee date with Lucy. No thank you. 

Ian nods and smiles and him. "Yeah. I will." he gets up and gives Mickey a soft lingering kiss. 

 

~o~o~o

 

After breakfast they go and get Ian's remaining items and Mickey's apartment officially becomes _theirs._ Ian has wanted this for the longest time he can't even express just how happy he is. 

Boxes are littered around Mickey's living room and they don't know where to start yet. Ian goes and wraps his hands around Mickey's waist from behind and kisses him on the neck. Mickey who had both hands on his waist places his hands ontop of Ian's and leans into him with a soft sigh. 

Ian starts swaying them gently humming _for a moment like this._

"Ian really? C'mon." Mickey groans and tries to detach himself. 

Ian holds him tighter. "What Mickey? Some people do wait a lifetime for a moment like this."

Mickey closes his eyes and allows Ian to sway them. "Such a fucking idiot."

"Mmm... but I'm your idiot."

"Yes you are."

Ian kisses his neck and inhales Mickey's scent that he can never get enough of. "I love you."

He gets a satisfied hum of acknowledgement in return and he smiles to himself. His life has never been more perfect. 

 

 

TBC..............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies under gentlemen! Oops, ladies _and_ gentlemen. We are almost wrapping this up. For real this time. He he he hee... 
> 
> Kudos and comments are the highlight of my day. :))


	27. Titleless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u haven't watched the Gallavich love songs on you tube you should totally check out:
> 
> Criminal  
> Hallelujah  
> Whatchusay  
> Unkiss me  
> Clarity  
> N Goodbye my Lover. 
> 
> They are so well done, and the video goes with the lyrics, like am telling ya, they're amazing. I can't get enough. Though _goobye my lover_ is kinda sad really. But still a must watch. 
> 
> #enjoy.

_Few Weeks Later_

 

"So Lucy and Mickey are getting along now?" Clayton asks like he still can't believe it. 

"Yeah, they go to coffee dates and everything." Ian replies as he takes one of the chairs outside. 

The three Gallagher men are seated in the back yard drinking beer and Clayton and Jacob are smoking. 

"I'll believe that shit when I see it." Jacob replies in an exhale and passes his father the cigarette. 

"Language." Clayton chastises.

"Dad, the fuck? We're seated taking beer and sharing a cigarette. Not to mention I'm 22!"

"Right. I keep forgetting. 

Ian laughs. "Can't wait for when you bring your girlfriend over and mom gives her a hard time too."

"Dude _if_ I do get a girlfriend, mum is so gonna approve. Have you forgotten where I go to school?"

"Dammit! You're all a bunch or rich, spoilt brats!"

Jacob rolls his eyes and leans back closing his eyes. "Is Mickey coming?"

"Nah, he'll be in court the whole day."

"Why are you here?" Clayton asks. 

"There was nothing to do at the office and Mickey wasn't around." he shrugs. 

"Ian!" Lucy calls. "Need help with the lemonade!"

Ian groans and gets up. "Who is she making that shit for? We are all taking beer."

The two men don't even acknowledge his question too busy basking in the warm sun. He shakes his head and walks through the back door to find his mother trying to reach for something in a high shelf. Ian grabs the sugar for her no problem. 

"Thanks baby." Lucy pecks him on his cheek. 

Ian sits on the counter and watches her. "Thank you for finally coming around ma, I know it wasn't easy."

"Yeah, he's not a bad lad once you get to know him."

"It's all I've been trying to tell ya."

Lucy turns to face him. "I was just looking out for you Ian, it's a mother's job to be protective of her kids!"

"And I get that. Except in my case there was no reason to protect me from Mickey."

"I thought he was after you for your money or something."

Ian sighs. "We are both divorce lawyers, our offices are right next to each other, we earn the same God damn salary mom!"

"Well, that didn't occur to me." she turns back to the lemonade. "All I could hear in my head was _South side, south side, south side._

"And so what if that's all he was? So what if he wasn't a lawyer like me? They're still people. Just like us."

Lucy shrugs and Ian knows making his mum accept poor people would have to be a job for another day. 

"Thank you anyway, for reaching out to him. Means so much to me that you two get along now." he gets up and hugs her from behind. "Sucked not being able to see you."

"That wasn't necessary you know."

"Oh, I think it was." Lucy sighs. "I love him ma, never felt this strongly about anyone before."

"I'm so glad to hear that." she puts a lemon in his mouth and he takes it without thinking. He makes a sound at the bitterness and goes to the bin then spits it out. His mother laughs. "And he's smart too. We play words with friends."

"What?"

"Yeah, he once told me he would go toe to toe with me any day of the week, though that was in a different context," Ian laughs. "and he really can. I'm beating his ass right now though."

Ian laughs some more and takes out his phone. **U play words with friends with my mom???!**

Baby: **She got me into it. Tis not thaaaat bad**

"Oh my God!" Ian laughs and puts away his phone. He kisses his mum on the side of her head and goes back outside to his brother and father. 

"The world is ending guys, I'm sure of it."

 

~o~o~o

 

Ian is lying on the bed when he hears the door open. He quickly gets up and goes to receive his boyfriend. He kisses Mickey who looks exhausted. 

"Tired?"

"And so hungry." Mickey replies and drops on the couch. 

Ian goes to the kitchen and pops the food in the microwave then grabs a beer.

"Thanks." Mickey says when Ian hands him the beer and sits next to him. 

"So how did it go?" Ian asks as he starts undoing Mickey's tie. 

"The animosity disappeared and they ended up settling things 50/50. So, all good I guess."

"Nice." he takes off his socks. 

"Whatd'you do all day? Was told you left the office right after me."

"Yeah, you weren't there so I went home." Ian finishes undoing Mickey's belt and takes off his coat. The microwave dings and he goes to serve them both. He places the food on the coffee table and takes the beer away from Mickey. "Eat first."

Mickey takes the plate of food and smiles at how Ian takes care of him. He doesn't know if it's possible to fall more in love with a person everyday but that's what happens with Ian. 

"You haven't eaten yet?"

"You know I can never eat alone."

Mickey chews and then looks at Ian. "Wait, this is not you." he says pointing at the food. 

"Too delicious for me to be the one who made it?"

Mickey is surprised that Ian looks genuinely hurt but the possibility. "No, of cause not. It's just that, I know your food."

Ian frowns. No way that's a thing. "How can you _know_ my food?"

Mickey shrugs. "I dont know, I just do."

"Hmm, you're right. My mum made this. Told me to bring some home to you."

"See? I knew it."

"You're weird. We have to go for a barbecue party over there tomorrow."

"What's it about?" Mickey finishes his food and goes back to his beer. 

Ian waves his fork around. "Just a thing my mom is holding. Says to invite anyone we want so you can bring Iggy."

"Kay." Mickey lifts his hand and Ian gladly moves closer. Ian lays on his shoulder and Mickey caresses Ian's. "Thank you."

"For what?" Ian asks softly caressing his stomach. 

"For asking me to be your fiancé. We would still be just friends and acquaintances, with you pissing me off when you're bored. Though that part hasn't changed." Ian pinches his stomach. "Ow! I'm just saying if you hadn't asked me we might not be together right now." he kisses Ian's forehead. 

Ian slides and lays on his lap and looks up at his boyfriend. He takes Mickey's free hand and starts playing with his fingers. "I don't know, if we were meant to be, which we are, _obviously_ "

"Obviously." Mickey concurs. 

"I feel like we still would have found our way to each other."

Mickey sighs content. "You may be right."

"So..."

"So?" Mickey wiggles his empty bottle and Ian rolls his eyes but gets up to go get him another. Mickey pats his thighs and Ian goes back to his previous position. "Tomorrow is when you and my mother hang out in front of other people."

Mickey laughs. "Jesus."

"I'm excited. Even _I_ haven't seen this unlikely friendship for myself."

"You should be glad. We pretty much just fucking argue all the time."

Ian smiles fondly. "I'm just happy you two are getting along. I love you Mick."

Mickey bends down and kisses him. "I Love you too Ian."

Mickey switches on the TV and they both lay there happy and content. Ian sighs when Mickey starts massaging his scalp and he just knows he will fall a sleep before his boyfriend. 

Mickey feels ecstatic at how his life has turned out. If you had told him a few months ago that he would be seated, watching TV happy and content, with Ian fucking Gallagher as his _boyfriend,_ Mickey would have told you to get the fuck out of his face. 

But now, now he can't picture things any other way.

TBF.............  
(To Be Finished)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, to be finished next chapter. get it? He he he heeeee 
> 
> Nway,  
> Just the epilogue now peeps. 
> 
> #Moblove  
> For all the love you've shown this fic.


	28. The Barbecue party/Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **And they lived happily ever after....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves, this is a long note. 
> 
> But first of all, IDontLikeMondays or as I like to call her, Chairlady of the _Let's drown Lucy campaign._ (Although she changed her mind about the drowning after chptr 26) wanted to see more Mickey/Lucy dynamic and she's not the only one so you're gonna c that in this. 
> 
> After seeing the pic of the table read with Noel Fisher's name on it and there4 confirming his return, I feel so happy and elated. And now every Gallavich fic I read is even better. So u know this is gonna be a happy chptr guys. 
> 
>  
> 
> Now, the **thank you** essay.   
>  *clears throat*
> 
> For every Kudos, every Comment, every Bookmark, every Subscription, every Hit, EVERY SINGLE PERSON that read this, **From the Bottom of my Heart** I Thank you.  
>  For the encouragement, for the love, my dear constant commentors, I love you. And again, from the bottom of my h@, receive all my gratitude. (y do they say that? The heart has no top or bottom) 
> 
> @Straight_for_destiel I saw how you bookmarked this, and I will be dedicating a one-shot to u soon for the way u made me feel. 
> 
> I'm still a relatively virgin Gallavich, writer. So understand y am so touched by all the love.  
> I thought _Let Me Help You_ was going to be the longest fic I ever wrote but u guys refused for this to end @ chptr 15 thus inspiring me. And for that, wow this note is long! 
> 
> #Enjoy people.

“Oh my fucking… Jesus Christ Ian!”

When they started fucking they were in the correct position, but now Mickey’s head is hanging off the foot of the bed, he’s holding tight onto his boyfriend’s shoulders who is fucking into him like he’s on fucking Viagra or some shit. Mickey keeps moving backwards but Ian just moves with him. The bed is creaking and hitting the wall with every hard thrust. 

“Fuck I love you!” 

Mickey yells as Ian hits his prostate relentlessly. Ian groans loudly and pounds into him impossibly harder and faster. Mickey is positive he’s about to die from pleasure, but one thing he’s sure of is that he’s about to fall and he is definitely dragging Ian down with him. The stupid ginger is the one who refuses to move back after all. 

Mickey moans and holds Ian tighter and pushes back on his dick. Ian gives a strained moan and hisses loudly. He gives a particular hard thrust and down they go. 

“Fuck!”

Mickey’s back hits the floor and he yells out although it doesn’t hurt as much as it would have if the devereux and carpet had not broken his fall. You would think his boyfriend would stop for a second to check on him but Ian just positions himself and goes back into Mickey's tight heat of complete and utter sweetness. 

Ian doesn’t know what got into him, but when he woke up with his morning wood, he had one thing and one thing only in mind. To fuck his boyfriend’s brain out. A mission he’s succeeding at because Mickey is a writhing incoherent mess under him. God, Ian loves his man and he just wants to fuck him into oblivion. 

He bends down and kisses Mickey rough and hard. He bites on the brunette’s lower lip till he tastes blood. He then goes to Mickey’s neck and gives it the same treatment even though he does not slow down one bit. 

“Fuck Ian, we are meeting our families later.” he pants. "I don't have some special cream like you."

Ian doesn’t care, all he knows is that Mickey is his and he loves him to hell and back. Mickey tightens around his hardness and Ian’s climax catches him by surprise. 

“ _Mickeyyyyyy_.” He groans right before he fills his boyfriend with his come. 

“So fucking hot.” Mickey whispers right before he’s following Ian over the edge untouched. “Jesus Christ Ian, what got into you?” he chuckles. 

“I love you.” Ian replies before promptly passing out still inside him. 

“Fuck.” Mickey tries to push him off but his boyfriend is heavy and Mickey is weak from whatever that was. The pounding of his life is what that was. 

He gives up trying and just holds Ian and caresses his back. He can feels his light breathing as it fans his neck. He can feel the _tap tap tap_ of his heart since they are chest to chest. He sighs content and caresses Ian’s sweaty back. His ass clenches around the dick still inside him and Ian moans in his sleep. Mickey smiles to himself and kisses Ian on his sweaty forehead before passing out too. 

 

~o~o~o~

 

“What time are we expected to be at the barbecue?” Mickey asks as he limps around in the kitchen brushing his teeth. 

Ian laughs behind him and looks at his watch. “2:00, so we have thirty minutes.” He laughs some more when Mickey bypasses him -still limping- to go and finish dressing. 

“Keep laughing. I should fuck you one of these days and go as hard as you just did. _Then_ we’ll see who will be laughing.”

Mickey says though it comes out muffled due to the toothpaste. Ian laughs in reply. Mickey goes to the bathroom to finish brushing then limps back out.

“You wouldn’t top. You like this dick too much.” 

“Is that a dare?”

“Sure.”

“You have never bottomed before, so be careful what you wish for.” Mickey comes behind him and bends to whisper in his ear. “Gonna make you limp for an entire fucking week.”

Ian shudders at the thought. “Are you serious? Because I’m not against that.”

Mickey squints at him. “Only if you promise not to like it too much. Those inches are too many to waste.” He points at Ian’s crotch. 

Ian grins and pulls Mickey who falls on his lap laughing. He then bends to kiss him and Mickey gladly wraps his hand around his neck. 

 

~o~o~o~

 

They pick up Iggy on their way to the Gallagher’s. When they arrive there is already loud chatter coming from the house. Ian opens the door for Mickey and his boyfriend smirks at him before walking in. Iggy is about to follow when Ian walks in instead and let’s the door close in his face. He laughs loudly as Mickey shakes his head. 

“Ass!” Iggy calls as he walks in. 

“Mickey!” Jacob shouts and gives him a bro hug. He hugs Ian and Iggy and steps back with a loud exhale. “I’m so glad you guys are here. Isaac is all lovey dovey with his new boyfriend Carl, and Lynn is the same with Reuben, then there’s mum and dad, it’s like fucking Valentines day over here. Fuck!” he sips his beer. "Damn Ian, be gentle next time." he gestures at Mickey's neck with the bottle. 

“Wait, that’s Fiona’s brother.” Iggy points out. 

“Fiona from the bar?” Ian asks as they go to say hello to the two couples in the living room.

“Yeah.” Iggy confirms. “Carl, my man. What’s up?” 

Mickey and Ian also say hello before taking the same seat. Ian notices Carl is looking at him strange. 

“What’s up?” he asks.

“Nothing, it’s just that, you look like my sister Debbie. She’s a red head too.”

Ian smiles. “Oh wow, small world. Would love to meet her sometime. I met Fiona and she seemed really nice.” 

Carl lifts an eyebrow. “You know we’re cousins, right?” 

Ian stammers a little bit. “What?”

“Yeah, our fathers are brothers.”

“No fucking way!” 

Carl nods. “Yeah.”

“Which one? I know my dad has brothers but they don’t talk, and we know literally nothing about them.” he points between him and Jacob. “So you and Fiona and this Debbie are our cousins? We have to get together some time.”

“Absolutely. Where do you live?” Jacob chimes in. 

“South side.” Iggy and Carl chorus. “They’re our neighbours.” Iggy adds for Mickey’s benefit who has been seated silently by Ian’s side caressing his thigh this entire time. 

“The south side, we are gonna visit for sure.”

“Cool.” Carl replies and pecks Isaac on the cheek. 

Ian leans back on the couch. “Can’t believe we have cousins in the southside. This is amazing.”

“Who is in the south side?” Lucy comes into the living room holding a spatula. 

“No one.” Ian, Mickey, Jacob and Isaac chorus while the rest look around confused.

“Okay then. All of you, out backyard. Let’s go!” Lucy claps and they all get up. 

“Mickey, your wearing the shirt with no hands again.” Lucy tells him on his way out.

“And?”

“And, it’s…”

“Very comfortable on this extremely fucking sunny day?” Mickey interrupts. 

She scowls at him but heads back to the kitchen. Mickey joins his boyfriend outside who is trying not to laugh. 

 

~o~

 

Mickey, Clayton and Reuben are by the grill while the rest are scattered around. Soon Reuben goes back to Lynn and Clayton lays back on the lounge chairs and it’s just Mickey on the meat. 

“Mickey do not put too much salt in that!” Lucy yells from the kitchen. 

“Yes your highness.” Mickey replies with an eye roll. 

“Thought you said they are getting along.” Iggy asks Ian as they bask in the sun nursing back their beers. 

“Apparently this is them getting along.” 

They both shake their heads and laugh. The banter between Mickey and his mother continues and is hilarious. The two are the life of the party.

“What exactly is the difference between now and when they hated each other?” Jacob asks. 

“Oh, trust me, there is.” Ian replies. 

They watch as Lucy leaves the kitchen and goes to check on Mickey. 

“Not all them should be medium rare. Others need to be well cooked we don’t know what everyone prefers.” She says and takes the tongs from Mickey. 

Mickey grabs them back. “I’m a man, I know what the fuck I’m doing Lucy.”

“Really? Because I have been a mother for twenty eight years!” she points at Ian. 

“And I have been alive for twenty nine. Who has the most fucking experience?” Mickey retorts.

Lucy frowns. “What? That makes no sense.”

“Clayton!”  
“Ian!”

“What should we do?” Clayton asks Ian. 

“I Don know dad. But I’m hungry so you should probably head over there.” Ian replies as he opens another can of beer. 

"Jesus." Clayton reluctantly walks over to the grill. 

 

~o~o~

 

They are all seated eating and drinking and there’s friendly chatter and laughter all around. Ian smiles to himself at this picture. He and Mickey had been through a lot since they started dating. Between his mother and his ex husband trying to break them apart and Mickey almost dying. It’s hasn’t even been a year and the relationship has already overcome so much. Ian just knows they’re going to last for a long fucking time. 

And his brother's best friend Isaac has found a new love interest who hopefully treats him right. But as he watches them laughing and notices how happy Isaac looks, Ian likes that. On top of it all he just discovered he has cousins his and Jacobs age, and he can’t wait to learn more about them. 

All in all Ian’s life seems perfect right about now. Well, that’s until his mom and Mickey start up again. Why are they even seated next to each other if all they do is fight? 

Ian gets up and sits between Mickey and his mother. But they just keep talking over him. He rolls his eyes and bites on his medium rare stake. 

“Do you even plan on ever making an honest man out of my son?” Lucy holds her waist even though she’s seated.

“We were engaged incase you’ve forgotten.”

“Oh, when you were a _rockstar in the making?_ how can I forget?”

Ian can’t help but laugh at that. 

“Mickey can’t sing for shit.” Iggy states confused. 

Ian only laughs harder. 

“So do you plan to?” Lucy insists.

“So you can take over the wedding planning?” Mickey raises one of his expressive eyebrows.

“Of cause.” 

Now it’s not just Ian who laughs. 

“Oh for fucks sake.” Mickey says before he removes something from his pocket. Ian’s laughter dies in his throat as he watches his boyfriend his mouth agape. 

“Mick…”

“Ian, you wanna be my fiancé? You know, for real this time?” 

“What?”

“ _Oh my God._ ” Lynn coos from where she’s seated. 

“Baby are you serious? Is this really a…” Ian opens the velvet black box and there is indeed a ring inside. “ _Shit._ ” 

Ian whispers right before grabbing Mickey and kissing the shit out of him. Mickey pulls him closer and inhales audibly before licking inside his boyfriend’s mouth. 

Ian moans and pulls Mickey even closer. 

“Hey guys?”  
"Not in front of us!"  
“Ian! Mickey!”  
"This can't wait till later?"  
“Bro, come on!”  
“This is so sweet."  
“Can they even hear us?”  
“Let’s just go inside guys.”  
“Ian!"

Mickey and Ian continue to kiss each other and pull at each other and completely get lost in their own world. Ian’s heart wells with emotion as he makes out with his _fiancè_ in his parents’ backyard. The fiancé who bought a ring and didn't tell him. Ian cannot believe he finally found the love of his life. He can't believe he gets to spend the rest of his life with him. 

And to think it all started because he needed Mickey to be his pretend gigolo. 

 

 

 

~ _THE END._ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tempted to keep the thank u going here but I won't.  
> But just know 7200 hits mean a lot to me is all...
> 
> Good day/night/afternoon depending on where all my readers are.  
> Lots of ♥ ♥ ❤ ❤ from urs truly,  
> Sharon. 
> 
> Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haa. Fuq, am stupid. OK, getting serious; 
> 
> @mary not all Gallaghers could be in this but I hope that put a smile on ur face. 
> 
> Kudos n comments appreciated :))


End file.
